


Something Just Like This

by KimchiKitty7



Series: Something Just Like This and related fics [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Plug, Artist Steve Rogers, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Bottom Steve Rogers, Chastity Device, Cock Cages, Cock Slapping, Cock Warming, Come Marking, Coming Untouched, Dom/sub Play, Dom/sub Undertones, Electricity, Exhibitionism, Figging, Fucking Machines, Getting Together, Keyholder, Kinky sex, Love Confessions, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Painplay, Phone Sex, Praise Kink, Predicament Bondage, Prostate Massage, Prostate Milking, Protective Tony Stark, Punishment, Restraints, Rimming, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sensation Play, Service Submission, Sex Games, Sex Toys, Spanking, Subspace, Sugar Daddy Tony Stark, Temperature Play, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Vibrators, Watching public scenes, bdsm club, collaring, rigged games, ruined orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:41:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 45,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23322616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimchiKitty7/pseuds/KimchiKitty7
Summary: Living as a superhero in New York comes with its privileges. But Steve is a little old-fashioned and even more confused. Does he really need this much stuff? And where do all of these presents keep coming from?
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Something Just Like This and related fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1739038
Comments: 239
Kudos: 730





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I read a lot of fanfic, but this is the first story I've written in a long time, as well as the first for this fandom. Be gentle, please? Comments and friendly criticism are appreciated. There was no beta for this story, so all mistakes are mine. I hope you enjoy!

All of the dishes were done. Clothes that he had never seen were neatly hung up in his closet, all tags missing of course. The bedroom had already contained the largest bed he had ever seen in his life when he moved in, and now there was a huge pile of pillows trailing onto the floor. Another room on his floor, yes, an entire floor when he had once been accustomed to sharing a tiny flat in Brooklyn, was filled with any art supply he could think of ever needing. When had all of this happened? When had this become his life?  
  
After the battle of New York, it had seemed entirely reasonable for the Avengers to stay close to the city, to stay in touch. Tony, in his over the top Stark style, had offered the rest of them room to stay in his tower. After all, he owned an entire tower, had the money to keep them fed, supplied, etc. It had, in a way, made sense. So, one by one, the Avengers moved into the newly christened Avenger's Tower. And it had been fine. There was a common floor where they could spend time together, if they so chose, and everyone had their own floor.  
  
Stark had simply waved away his arguments like they didn't matter when he tried to explain that this was too much. Steve didn't need an entire floor. He didn't need a bed large enough to have a tasteful orgy on. Or a bathtub... Okay, scratch that, having a bathtub big enough to actually fit his entire body into for the first time since the serum was nearly a religious experience. But the rest seemed far too excessive.  
  
When he talked to Natasha, she advised him to let it go. Stark was rich, had no idea what to do with as much as he had, so he enjoyed lavishing attention on the people he cared about. And somehow, they had ended up on that list. Which was fine. Steve could accept gracefully. He could pretend it didn't feel like he somehow owed the man for all of the things he was providing everyone, both individually and as a team. But that was as far as it went. For everybody else. An army of robots skittered through his rooms ensuring they were immaculate, day and night. Alright, Stark loved his tech. It was probably only the work of an hour or two to create a better, more intelligent Roomba. This was still fine.  
  
Then other things started to appear. Just in his rooms. Just on his floor. Slowly foods that he had discovered he liked, or Stark had recommended he should try appeared in his cabinets and refrigerator. The soft and squishy pillows had started to sneak into his bed, along with soft blankets and throws on every piece of furniture. Clothing tailored to his exact measurements had found its way into his closet, ensuring he would be prepared for any occasion from a black-tie gala to the end of the world. And who even wore leather pants that tight, anyway?  
  
And then there was the art studio. There was nothing else to call it. A corner room of the tower with two full walls of windows. Overnight it seemed to go from completely empty, to stocked with easels, canvases, paints, pads, pencils, brushes... Tony had to have emptied out the contents of an entire art supply store to have done this. This... This was different. This was special. Or at least it made Steve feel that way.  
  
This wasn't how a friend took care of another friend. Or at least it wasn't back in his day. This was how someone took care of his fella. Did Tony think of him that way? He'd never said anything, but in Steve's limited experience that wasn't unusual for Tony. He didn't talk about his feelings. He didn't even like having them. Well, Steve was not Tony. He did have feelings and talked about them when need be. And right now, he needed to talk to the resident genius to figure out what was going on. Since he spent most of his time in his workshop, that is where he assumed the older man would be. Steve took the elevator down to the workshop and walked inside. He had noticed that he had free access a while ago but had chalked it up to being team leader at the time.  
  
It was quiet for the first time in his experience. No bright lights. No blaring music. No manic Tony in ripped up jeans and an oil-stained band shirt bouncing around the room. It felt almost unnatural.  
  
It took Steve a few minutes to find Tony. He was sitting on the couch, asleep. His head was resting on the back of the couch, feet propped up, one hand trailing towards the floor, his fingertips nearly touching the cement. He still had a tablet resting on his lap. His face was softer, more relaxed when he slept. He looked almost innocent in a way that Steve had never seen before. It made his fingers itch for paper and pencil, and he knew that he would be drawing this moment later. Tony looked soft and touchable. Made Steve realize that he wanted to touch him. He slowly drew closer, fingers reaching out to brush gently against Tony's cheek. Large brown eyes slowly blinked open. "Steve?"  
  
"Hey, Tony..." He hadn't meant to wake him. Steve had no idea what to do now. His earlier plans had evaporated as soon as he saw Tony asleep on the couch.  
Tony stretched and rubbed at his eyes. Slowly he sat up, letting his feet slide to the floor, and attempted to look awake. "Did you need something, Spangles? Shield need rebalancing? Uniform not spangly enough for you and you want a redesign?"  
  
"No, I... Umm..." He sighed. It was so much easier to talk as Captain America than Steve Rogers. "I found the art supplies in my spare room?"  
  
"Oh, yeah. Thought maybe you'd want to take a break from saving the world sometimes and pick up a hobby. I know you used to be an artist, so I thought you might like it. Did I not get the right stuff? I can always call the store and-"  
  
"No! No, Tony, it's fine. It's amazing actually. I... I wanted to say thank you. Umm, thank you."  
  
He blinked a few times, head tilted to the side, studying Steve like he was a new and interesting problem to figure out. "You're welcome. But that's not all of it, is it? Come on, out with it. What else did you want to say? Gonna tell me to stop buying stuff for you?"  
  
Steve looked down, studying the pattern around the bottom of the couch. How did Tony always throw him off balance like this? "No. I wasn't going to tell you to stop. Knowing you, that'd just make you go out and buy twice as much." His lips quirked in a half-smile. "No, what I wondered was... I mean, what I wanted to ask you is..." He shook his head frustrated. "Why me, Tony? You don't buy Natasha fancy cocktail dresses, or Clint comic books and nerf guns. You take care of the living expenses and necessities for everyone, and we appreciate it. We do. But I'm the only one you treat-"  
  
"Special? Different? Like you matter?" Tony slid off the edge of the couch and moved into Steve's space. He was a little taller than Tony, but it didn't seem to matter when he was this close. It made it hard to breathe. "Because you are. Because I take care of what's mine, and in my mind, that's what you are. Mine." Steve tried to swallow down a small whimper. It had been so long since anyone had wanted him for him. Not for his reputation, or his new body. Just him. Even longer since someone had wanted to take care of him. Not since he lived in Brooklyn with Bucky before the war. "Is- Is that a fact?"  
  
A wicked grin spread across Tony's lips. "Is that what you want, Steve? For me to prove it? Is that what you've been waiting for?"  
  
Steve's back hit the wall, and Tony crowded in close to him. "Is this what you want?"  
  
He closed his eyes, let his head tilt back against the wall. "Yes..." Someone to let go with. To take care of him. To make him feel safe and special. "Yes, this is what I want."  
  
"Good." Warm, soft lips brushed against his. Gentle, so very gentle. "Good boy. You gonna let me take care of you? Buy you pretty things, and dress you up so everyone looking at you knows you're mine?"  
  
"Yes. Please..." The room was spinning. The only stable thing was Tony. He slid his arms around his shoulders and held on tight.  
  
A strong hand slid into his hair, firmly tugging his head down. His lips were on Steve's again, but this time they weren't gentle or patient. This was desire and need. Powerful enough to make his knees go weak. He clung to Tony and allowed him to ravage his mouth. Whimpered and chased after his lips when he pulled away. Another soft kiss, and Tony was pulling back. He brushed the backs of his fingers against Steve's cheek, similar to the way Steve had woken him earlier.  
  
"Dinner. Tonight. Seven o'clock. Wear something nice. Maybe that tailored suit, the dark blue one. It should bring out your eyes."  
  
He nodded. Swallowed. "Sure, Tony. Sounds great."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title is from Something Just Like This by Coldplay and the Chainsmokers.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to the amazing comments I have received requesting more chapters for this story, I have decided to continue it. Thank you for all of the encouragement. Once again, I have no beta, so all mistakes are mine.

He wore the suit. The blue one that Tony had... Mentioned? Told him to wear? Steve wasn't entirely sure, but he wore it all the same. He was standing in his living room, uncertain what he should be doing with himself, waiting for Tony to pick him up for their date. His first date since... Best not to think of that.

A few minutes before seven, there was a sharp knock at his door. Steve opened it to see Tony leaning against the door frame holding a large bouquet of red roses. He slowly looked him over from top to bottom before meeting Steve's eyes with a grin. "You look good, Cap. Here, these are for you. Thought you might like 'em."

Steve could feel himself blushing. "Umm... Thank you. I... I don't think I've ever gotten flowers before. They're nice. Come in. I'll try to find a vase or something."

Before he could step back, Tony was moving into his space. He reached out and smoothed Steve's collar into place. A casual gesture, but proprietary in some way. As though he had a right to touch Steve whenever he liked. However he liked. "Do I make you nervous, Steve?"

Steve swallowed. "A little. I guess I'm not used to seeing you like this."

A wicked smirk turned up the corners of Tony's mouth. "Good. I like you being nervous. I like playing with you. Do you like it, Steve?"

"I- I, umm..."

"Good. Put the flowers in water, let's go. You don't want to be late for dinner, do you? Good boys get dessert."

Had Tony's eyes always been that dark? His tone always had that predatory edge to it? Steve's hands shook as he went through his cabinets, finding a vase and putting the flowers in water. Tony rested a hand at the small of his back, guiding him out the door and into the elevator. They were silent as they got settled into the back of the car and Happy started driving.

Tony was pressed against his side, he could smell his rich cologne, and his hand rested casually on Steve's thigh. As he watched, it began to slowly slide up and down, almost as though Tony was trying to soothe him. Put him at ease. If that was the goal, it was definitely not working. However, a glance at those dark amused eyes told him that was the point.

Steve wasn't sure how such a simple touch could be undoing him so thoroughly. Maybe it was because he hadn't been touched in so long. Or maybe it was the confidence in every move Tony made. He was playing with Steve, alright, but the rules of the game were beyond his reach.

The drive seemed to take forever. Eventually he even forgot they were going anywhere in the first place. His world had narrowed down to him and Tony, their closeness in the backseat, and that calloused palm stroking his thigh. Steve didn't notice at first when the car stopped, until Tony was moving away. He slid out of the seat and held a hand out to help Steve from the car.

Again he rested his palm at the small of his back, leading him into a dimly lit Italian restaurant. They were immediately shown to a private booth at the back, curtained off from view by heavy velvet drapes. Tony guided him into the booth and slid in beside him.

A waiter filled their glasses with water and disappeared with a quiet assurance that he'd return quickly. Tony tilted his head to the side again, studying Steve like he had before. "Would you like me to order for you, sweetheart?"

Steve blinked a few times, distracted from the words by the dark purr of Tony's voice. "Umm... Yeah. Yeah, sure. Thank you, Tony."

"Anything you want."

"Th- thank you." He picked up the glass of water and took a drink to clear his head. This was insane. What was wrong with him? He felt overwhelmed, almost drunk off the commanding presence Tony was radiating. This was a far cry from the casual nights they had spent arguing over movies and television, joking about Steve's preferences and all of the pop culture references he had yet to understand.

This was how the older men who hadn't been hurting for anything had treated pretty girls they took out on the town. Buying them flowers and gifts, taking them to fancy restaurants and ordering their meals for them. Sweet talking them back to their beds afterward. How Bucky had charmed girls by the dozen back to their apartment for a night.

Is that what Tony wanted? To take him home for a night, then pretend it had never happened? Or did he want something more than that? Earlier, he had said that Steve was his. Like he owned him. His property.

"Steve?"

His head jerked up. He didn't know how long he had spent lost in his thoughts, but there was no sign of the waiter aside from glasses of a rich dark wine sitting on the table. "Yeah. Yeah, sorry. I just- Sorry."

Tony reached out and took his hand. Gently stroked his fingers over the back until he began to relax. "Nothing to be sorry for, gorgeous. Are you alright? Is this too much?"

The genuine concern in Tony's voice helped him to relax the rest of the way. "No. No, this is perfect. Thank you."

"Do you want to tell me what's bothering you, or should I try to guess?"

Steve smiled. This was familiar territory. Late nights when neither of them could sleep, talking over hot drinks in the kitchen. "Guess away. I promise it's not aliens invading New York this time."

He laughed. "Yeah, when you were a kid did you ever think that would be a legitimate concern?"

"No, but I never thought I'd let a German scientist experiment on me for my country either."

"Fair enough." He studied Steve's face for a moment. "Did you like the flowers?"

"I did."

"And the gifts?"

"Yes, but Tony it's too much. You don't have to constantly buy me things-"

Tony cut him off. "And what if I want to? What if I enjoy buying you whatever tiny little thing catches your fancy? Or knowing that every time you get dressed, every single thing you put on was chosen by me? Everything you eat, everything you use, everything that makes you smile. Me."

"I..."

"Are you going to fight me, Steve? Tell me not to, when we both know that this is exactly what you want. Are you going to be a good boy for me, sweetheart."

Steve swallowed again. "Yes Tony. I will."

The rest of dinner was mostly a blur. All Steve could really remember was the darkly amused tone of Tony's voice, the heated look in his eyes, the constant touches and the sweet praise whenever he obeyed one of the orders disguised as a request. When they reached the car, Tony gently guided him into the back of the car, as solicitous as before. However this time, instead of pressing in beside him, as soon as the door closed Tony was straddling Steve's lap and pressing him into the leather seat.

"I did promise you, Steve. Good boys get dessert." Tony reached out and grasped Steve's wrists, pinning them down beside his head. Finally he leaned forward and began to devour his mouth once more. The kiss was heated, and Steve's body felt like it was going up in flames. He wanted to cling onto Tony, to reach up and grip the lapels of his suit jacket, to hold on tight. But he couldn't. Somehow, he couldn't bring himself to break the grip Tony had on his wrists.

Steve moaned against his mouth, writhing against him. He could feel Tony pressing down harder against his lap. Could feel the hard shape of him through the suit pressing into him. He shuddered and moaned again, wanting more, wanting everything.

The car stopped moving much too soon, and Tony pulled back. He gentled his grip on Steve's wrists before releasing them. He helped him out onto shaky legs and guided him into the elevator and to his own door before slamming him back against it. Tony pressed forward pinning him against the wood with his body. Steve could feel the arousal burning beneath his skin, feel his cock throbbing where Tony's thigh was pressed harshly against it.

He leaned forward and spoke in a dark rough tone against Steve's ear. "You've been so good for me tonight, baby. Think you can be good for a little while longer?"

Steve nodded quickly. Anything. He'd agree to just about anything right now to feel Tony's hands on him again. He slid his palm up Tony's back and grasped his shoulder, anchoring himself. "Yeah. I can be good, Tony."

"I know you can. I know you can be very, very good for me. Is this what you want, Steve?"

He nodded again. "Yes."

"Good." He pressed closer, thigh grinding harder against him. His fingers caught Steve's chin, tilting it so he could look into his eyes. Tony kissed him hard again, seemingly please by whatever he had seen in Steve's face, rocking his body into him. Grinding his thigh harder against his cock, until Steve was close to the edge and trembling, desperate for more.

Then Tony was moving back, pressing his lips against Steve's in a last gentle kiss. "Don't touch yourself."

"Wh- What?" His body was aroused, aching, desperate for release. Tony couldn't mean what he thought he meant.

That wicked grin returned. "I told you. You're mine. Your pleasure is mine. So, you don't touch yourself until I tell you to. Do you understand?"

That lightheaded drunken feeling from the restaurant had returned. It felt like the world was spinning around him. Part of him wanted to refuse, to laugh it off as a joke, and forget this part of the night had ever happened. But a stronger part of him, the part that liked the feelings Tony drew out of him, that part wanted to keep playing. To see where this went. "Yes Tony." He whispered.

The smile turned softer, indulgent. Tony kissed him again. "That's my good boy. Good night sweetheart. I'll see you tomorrow." He stood there until Steve unlocked his door and stepped inside. His fingers brushed against his cheek one last time before he disappeared back into the elevator.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have a new chapter! As always, all mistakes are my own, and comments are always welcome. I have not written smut in a very long time, so be patient with me. Tags will be updated as the story progresses.

Steve woke up late the next morning, unsurprising after his struggle to fall asleep last night. He had tossed and turned for hours, body heating up every time he thought about how Tony had touched him, kissed him, casually ordered him around with every expectation that he would simply obey. And he had. Each time he had started to reach for himself, to put an end to his misery, he had remembered the way Tony's voice had sounded when he called him his good boy. He wanted to please Tony, so he waited.

His phone chimed with a text from his nightstand, and Steve rolled across the bed to pick it up. Message from Tony: _Good morning sweetheart. Did you sleep well?_

He groaned and opened up the text window. _No, I didn't, but I think you knew that._

_Cheer up, gorgeous, good boys get rewards. Come to my office for lunch at noon. I'll see you then._

Steve rolled his eyes at himself. Was he really going to be that easy? Yes, yes, he was. This might be new, and overwhelming, but they both seemed to be enjoying the new dynamic between them. _Alright Tony, I'll see you then._

With a sigh, he set down his phone and climbed out of bed. He needed to get something to eat. Supersoldier metabolism couldn't really wait. He walked into the living room and stopped, blinking. There were flowers covering every available surface in the room. All different colors and types, filling the room with a delicate scent. Steve reached out and gently caressed the petals of a lilac setting on the end table. Tony must have done this. No one else would have filled Steve's apartment with flowers.

He could feel his cheeks heating up again. It was a ridiculous, over the top gesture. But at the same time, some dark secret corner of his heart was pleased by the attention.

Just before noon, Steve took the elevator down to Tony's office. It was strange seeing him behind the large desk. He was more used to seeing the other man bustling around his workshop helping to create the future. But he looked good, in his tailored suit, radiating power and poise throughout the room. Steve closed the door behind him and took the seat Tony gestured him to. "Food should be here in a few minutes, but I wanted to talk to you first."

"Alright Tony."

"I enjoy spending time with you, outside of what we've started, and I don't want you to feel like you have to agree to anything you don't want. That having been said, I think you like this as much as I do. And I don't think you want me to stop."

Steve cleared his throat nervously. "No, Tony. I don't. But I don't really know..."

"I know." He smiled. "I want you to be mine. I want to own you."

"And those are... Different things?"

Tony's eyes darkened and his smile took on a wicked edge. "Oh yeah." His eyes ran down Steve's body possessively. "Did you touch yourself?"

Steve could feel the flush rising over his cheeks. "No."

"Did you want to?"

"Yeah, I did."

"Then why didn't you?"

His blush deepened. "Because..."

Tony reached out to grip his chin, force Steve to meet his eyes. "Because I told you not to?"

He nodded. Steve could feel a tightness in the pit of his stomach. He wasn't sure why he liked this so much, but he did.

"Good boy."

Steve closed his eyes as he felt his cock throb in his pants. It was as though no time at all had passed between the moment Tony left him last night and right now. His skin felt tight, and his breathing sped up.

"You should see yourself, Steve. You are so much fun to play with." He leaned back in his chair. "Did you like your present?"

He blinked, head spinning from the rapid shift in conversation. "Yeah. They're beautiful, Tony. Thank you."

"I have something else for you."

A knock at the door interrupted them, an assistant arriving with the lunch order. Tony took the bag, thanked the woman, and locked the door behind her. He moved back to his side of the desk and unpacked a variety of containers. Then he bent down to pull something out from under his desk before sitting down again. "Come here Steve."

Without thinking, Steve rose and moved around to the other side of the desk. On the ground beside Tony's chair was a thick red cushion. He didn't have to ask, just slowly dropped to his knees on the plush fabric. Tony smiled and stroked his cheek. "Such a good boy."

He took his time, slowly feeding Steve bites of fruit and pastry with his bare hands. Stroking his fingers across his lips. Steve relaxed into the sensation, let the world become blurry and distant. He brushed kisses over Tony's fingertips and lapped the juices from his skin. Time seemed to slow around them. It felt like he was floating a few inches above the ground.

"Such a good boy. Would you like a reward for being so good for me?"

It took effort to speak. "Yes Tony."

"Alright. Stand up for me." He felt Tony's hands guide him, turning him so his back was to the other man. Steve heard an odd sound, fabric brushing against fabric, and then felt something slick and cool wrapping around his wrists, binding them together behind his back. Tony turned him to face him once more, then guided Steve down to sit on top of his desk. The red silk tie he had been wearing earlier was gone.

Steve moaned, realizing what he had heard. "Tony..."

"Yes?"

"Yes, Tony. Anything you want."

"So very good for me." He reached down and unfastened the front of Steve's slacks, pushing them down just far enough to free his cock. It throbbed beneath his touch and Steve moaned again. Tony stroked over him, softly at first, then firmer, dark eyes taking in every whimper and shudder. "Is this what you want from me? To play with you? Control you? Own every inch of your body?"

"Yes. Yes, please Tony!" He could feel it building, just outside of his reach, the orgasm he had been denied last night, stronger than before. His wrists twisted against the silk as he writhed under Tony's touch. "Please."

A dark chuckle. "I do enjoy hearing you beg. Maybe if you beg pretty enough I'll let you come." The strokes over Steve's cock became faster, occasionally twisting over the sensitive head. Tony's other hand slid into his hair and gripped tightly.

"Please. Please Tony, please. I'll do anything."

"You're going to regret that, but I'll hold you to it." Suddenly the hand in his hair was gone and the grip on his cock was replaced with tight wet heat as Tony dropped to his knees and wrapped his mouth around him. It only took a few strokes of his tongue before Steve was crying out in pleasure, Tony swallowing around him.

Steve went limp against the desk, feeling wrung out and overwhelmed. He felt Tony's arms slide around him, gently untying the knot around his wrists and stroking the skin the silk had reddened. He gently tucked Steve back into his pants, fastened them, and sat down in the chair, pulling Steve into his lap. Tony's fingers gently carded through his hair, stroked over his back, gentle soothing touches.

"There we are. That's my good boy."

That blurry, dreamy feeling had intensified. "Thank you, Tony."

"Oh, you'll thank me well enough later tonight. Be waiting in the penthouse at nine o'clock. After all, you did say anything..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do have to make a note here so that *my* Dom doesn't kill me. Of course in the real world consent should be well established before anything takes place, and kink negotiation should be a serious conversation. That having been said, I hope you enjoyed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. Got a little overwhelmed with real life for a few days, but hopefully a longer chapter will make up for it. We're getting to the real (lack of) plot now. Hope you guys enjoy! Comments are welcome, and suggestions for things you guys would like to see will be considered.

He didn't know what to do with his hands. Steve was waiting in the penthouse as requested, no, as ordered by Tony at a few minutes before nine o'clock. He was jittery, filled with nervous energy, pacing back and forth on the plush rug that probably cost more than the entire building he used to live in. Moving helped, but he couldn't seem to figure out what to do with his hands. Clasped behind his back? Too submissive. In his pockets? Too casual.

He was saved from further consideration by the sound of the elevator. Tony walked out, the picture of calm. His tie was loose around his neck, drawing Steve's attention and bringing a flush to his cheeks as he remembered the sensation of silk wrapped around his wrists that afternoon.

The other man strode over to where he was standing and drew him into a kiss, hand gripping the back of his neck softly. Steve could feel his worries recede and he allowed himself to melt into the feeling of Tony's mouth moving over his. Tony drew back relatively quickly and chuckled as Steve leaned forward to try to chase after him.

"I'm glad to see you. And I think you might be glad to see me, too. Have you had dinner?"

"I'm always glad to see you. And yeah, Bruce cooked earlier. I think he was going to put something in the fridge for you. Have you eaten?"

He smiled. "Yes, sweet boy. I had something brought in earlier. You do like to take care of me, don't you?"

"Somebody has to."

"The sass on you." Tony shook his head slowly. "Better watch out, good boys might get rewards, but bad boys..."

A shiver passed down Steve's spine. Tony's tone had become deeper, teasing. It made his stomach clench in a surprisingly pleasant way. "What do bad boys get?"

"Punished." Tony sat down on the couch and gestured for Steve to sit down next to him. As soon as he had, Tony began running a hand soothingly over his thigh. "I want to talk to you."

"Alright."

"I'm enjoying the direction out little games have been going. Have you?"

"Yes, Tony."

"And I would very much like to continue them. But I can be demanding. And there might be things that I enjoy, that you might not. So, in order for us to keep playing, I need to know that you will tell me if you don't enjoy something we try. Alright?"

Steve cleared his suddenly dry throat. "I can do that."

"Good. Good boy. I need you to pick a word for me. Your safe word. And if I hear that, everything stops, and we figure out what went wrong. Can you do that for me?"

"Yes, Tony."

"Good. What's your word, Steve?"

"Brooklyn."

Tony smiled again, the corners of his eyes crinkling in amusement. "Of course it is. You won't forget?"

"I won't forget, Tony."

"I believe you." He reached out and tugged Steve closer until he was pressed against Tony's side, then leaned forward and began pressing slow hot kisses along the side of his neck and jaw. When he spoke again, Steve could feel the vibrations of the words against his skin. "I'm a very possessive man. Very demanding. Very creative. And very very kinky."

Steve trembled under his touch, feeling that pleasant hazy sensation again. "And... And some people don't like that?"

"No. Some people don't like that. But you do. Don't you Steve?"

His eyes slipped shut as he melted against Tony's body. "I do."

"I know you do. Which is why we're going to have so much fun tonight. Stand up. Strip for me. Fold your clothes on the chair."

Steve's hands shook as he slowly peeled off his shirt and folded it neatly. Tony's eyes were dark and didn't leave him for a second. He slid off his shoes and placed them under the chair before adding his socks to the top of the pile. His pants came next, and even as he tried to fight it, he could feel the blush burning his skin. Hesitantly, he shed his briefs and placed them on the neat stack, slowly turning to face Tony. Steve's hands twisted together in front of him, as though they could hide his mostly hard cock.

"Hands behind your back, Steve. You're blocking my view."

He flushed even brighter as he obeyed, folding his arms behind his back and standing in front of Tony completely naked as the other man let his eyes roam over his body. He even stood and circled around Steve slowly, viewing him from every angle. "You're like a piece of art. So damned beautiful."

"Thank you." The words came out as a whisper.

Tony's fingers trailed over his chest, pausing briefly to flick over a nipple and smiling when Steve gasped softly. "Sensitive little thing, aren't you?"

"Yes..."

"I always wondered just how far down that blush of yours went. I think I have my answer." He smirked. "Come on gorgeous. I wanna play in my bedroom this time. All sorts of fun toys that I can't wait to try on you in there."

Tony slid his arm around Steve's elbow and gently guided him down the hall into his bedroom. It wasn't the first time he had been in there, but this time felt different. He wasn't carrying the exhausted genius to bed this time. He was there to let Tony play with him. In whatever ways he could come up with. And Tony was a clever man.

As soon as Steve was standing by the foot of the bed, Tony moved away. He could hear some rustling behind him, and then something was being slid down over his eyes. It was a blindfold, soft and silky, and leaving him defenseless in the darkness it created. "If you don't like it, we'll take it off." Tony's voice was a husky murmur right against his ear. "But a lot of people do. It makes it easier, if you're... Shy. And it makes the sensations more intense. Easier for me to wreck you tonight."

Steve's breathing sped up. "I-I'll let you know. If I don't like it..."

"Good boy." He moved away again, guiding Steve until he was lying sprawled out on top of the giant bed. "You stay right here, for just a moment. I'll be right back, gorgeous. I just want to pick out a few things."

"Alright, Tony."

"Whatever I want, right? That is what you promised earlier, if I would just let you come. Which I did. Because I am a kind and generous man."

"Why do I have the feeling I should regret saying that?"

Tony laughed. "Because you're smart. Tell me Steve, have you been with a man before?"

"Yes. Once."

"Did you enjoy it?"

Steve's breath left him in a sigh. "Very much."

"Good. I'm gonna assume that he took you. Do you like having something inside you, baby? Do you ever touch your sweet little hole when you're alone?"

"I-I- Umm... Sometimes..."

"Good. Then I think you're going to enjoy this."

Steve felt the bed dip under Tony's weight as he sat down beside him. He took his time, running slow fingers over Steve's body, teasing brushes, learning where he was most sensitive. He felt the other man move, straddle his lap, and lean down to start blowing soft puffs of breath over his nipples. Steve had never realized they were quite so sensitive until Tony began to toy with them. At first, it was light breaths and fingertips, then it became hard suction and pinching. He moaned, arching into the sensations. Tony's touches became rough, almost careless, but that only served to make Steve harder, writhing under his touch.

"Very nice, sweetheart. You like that, don't you." Tony leaned away from him for a second, then returned, mouth hard and demanding on each nipple, leaving them hard and throbbing. Steve felt something cold brush his chest, then a sharp pinching pain in first one then the other nipple. He moaned, arching off the bed helplessly. The motion dragged the chain connecting the clamps on his nipples off to the side, tugging on them further.

"T-Tony... Wha-?"

Tony's voice was full of false sweetness. "What's the matter, sweetheart? Never used nipple clamps before? You seem to be enjoying it." His fingers twisted in the chain tugging on it repeatedly. Steve whimpered and arched beneath the cruel touch, cock hard and aching from it. "That's it. Good boy. Just enjoy what I give you. Anything I give you. Isn't that right?"

"Yes, Tony."

"Good boy." He let the chain fall from his fingers carelessly, and slid away from Steve's body again, leaving him lying on the bed desperately trying to catch his breath. He could hear several things being moved on the nightstand but couldn't tell what any of them could be. The anticipation only made it more intense.

"Spread your legs for me, sweetheart." Tony's hands stroked over his thighs, soothing him as he spread them further apart. He could only imagine how he looked, spread out on the older man's bed, writhing and clutching at the sheets by his head. "That's a good boy."

Steve could feel Tony's hands glide lower, his fingers curled loosely around his cock, stroking a few times before moving on to cup his balls in one callused palm and massage them before sliding away. His fingers slid down and stroked gently over Steve's ass cheeks before parting them and rubbing between them. It tore a gasp out of his mouth, caused him to arch high off the bed. "Tony!"

"Yes, that's right. My boy's so sensitive back there, isn't he? So sensitive everywhere. I could play with you for hours, Steve. But right now, I have other plans." The fingers leave and return a moment later slick with lube, start rubbing against him before dipping inside. Tony takes his time, slicking him up and working him open. Steve feels dizzy from the pleasure washing through him mixed with the pain from his clamped nipples.

The bed shifted as Tony moved away again, and Steve could dimly hear the slick sound of more lube. A moment later he felt something larger and slick pressing against him before sliding inside to press snugly against his prostate. A soft whine sliped out as his hips ground up into the air desperately searching for friction.

"Oh no." Firm hands gripped Steve's hips, pressing him back down to the bed. "You stay where I put you. Or am I going to have to tie you down?"

"No... No, Tony. I can be good. I promise."

"I know you can. Now you just lie there and look gorgeous while I make you scream." He felt Tony settle against his side, and had a brief moment to enjoy the sensation before the toy inside him came to life. The vibrations started off intense, a strong pulsing against his sensitive prostate. It didn't take long before he was sobbing out his release, but it didn't stop. Instead the vibrations became stronger. The oversensitivity was almost painful, and yet he could also feel himself getting hard again.

Over and over Tony worked him up, turning him into a sobbing wreck. Every time he thought he couldn't possibly get hard again, couldn't possibly come again, Tony increased the speed of the vibrator, working him over harder than he'd ever experienced before. He writhed on the bed, moaning and pleading for Tony to have mercy on him. For Tony to keep going.

He had no idea how long they had been doing this. The world had faded away, leaving him floating in a place where only sensation mattered. He could hear Tony murmuring praise and endearments to him, and it seemed so far away.

"One more for me. Can you do that, Steve?"

"Yes, Tony..."

"Good boy. This one's going to hurt, you know that don't you?"

Steve sobbed. "Yes..."

"Good." Tony wrapped the chain from the clamps around his hand, holding it taut. "Come for me."

As Steve's body arched off the bed a final time, Tony jerked on the chain, pulling the clamps free. Pain seared through his nipples, mixing with the pleasure, making him scream.

He came back to Tony gently stroking his hair. "So good for me, Steve. Such a good boy."

"Tony..." He half-rolled onto his side, burying his face against the older man's leg. His nipples were still sore and throbbing, and he winced when the movement put pressure on them.

"There, there. You're such a good boy for me. Here, onto your back. Let me get you cleaned up." Tony's hands were gentle as he pressed Steve back onto the bed. A soft warm cloth cleaned him up, causing him to shiver as it brushed over his sensitive cock and ass. "Almost done. Just a little bit more. Anything I want, remember?"

"Yes, Tony."

"Okay. Good boy." There was a brief pause, and then he felt cool metal sliding around his balls, drawing them down. At the same time a tube slid over his cock, curving it down. He heard the click of a lock, and Tony sat back with a satisfied sound. "There we go. Would you like to see, sweetheart?"

Steve nodded. He felt the blindfold slip from his eyes and had to blink for a moment to adjust his eyes to the dim light. When he looked down between his legs, he wasn't quite sure what he was looking at. A thick ring circled his balls, pressing them together, and away from his body, like a neat little package. Around his cock was a thick silver tube with thin slits, wrapped tightly around him and curved back to fasten to the ring with a small padlock.

"It's called a cock cage. Keep you all sweet and desperate for me." A flash of metal caught Steve's attention. On a chain draped around Tony's neck, was a small silver key, suspended over the arc reactor.

"Tony..." Spent as he was, Steve felt a rush of heat through his body. He felt... Helpless. Completely owned. He pressed forward against Tony's body, mouth desperate against him.

Tony twisted a hand in Steve's hair, taking control of the kiss, devouring his mouth. Steve felt his cock try to stir in the cage, try to harden. And it couldn't. He could no longer even get hard without Tony's permission. He whimpered against his mouth, trying to get closer, suddenly desperate again.

Tony laughed again, and it was a dark sinful sound. "Starting to get it, aren't you, sweetheart?"

"Tony... Tony, I can't..."

"You can. And you will. Because I said so." His lips quirked. "But if you'd like to try to convince me to let you out..."

"Yes, Tony, please, anything."

"You should have learned not to promise me anything, Steve. It doesn't end well for you."

"Tony..." His name came out a breathy whine.

"On your knees. You got what you so desperately begged for. Now it's my turn." Steve slipped gracelessly from the bed and onto his knees as Tony unfastened his pants, freeing his achingly hard cock. "Show me how grateful you are, my sweet boy. And maybe I won't make you wait too long until I fuck you."

He crawled forward on his knees, arms sliding around Tony's waist as he fisted a hand into Steve's hair, guiding him down onto his thick cock. It had been years since he had done this, and he forgot the timing, choked as Tony carelessly thrust into his mouth and down his throat over and over again. He gasped in air when he could, finally finding the rhythm that allowed him to hollow his cheeks and suck when Tony slid deep, and run his tongue over the underside of his shaft when he slid back. Lost himself in the feel of Tony's skin, the scent, the sounds of pleasure he was making above him.

"Good, so good baby. So close. Come on, swallow me down Steve. Just like that." He let out a ragged moan, head falling back, as Steve desperately swallowed around him until he was drawn away. "Such a good boy."

Steve pressed his face into Tony's thigh, overwhelmed, cock throbbing as it tried and failed to get hard in the relentless metal he was trapped in. "Tony... Tony, please."

"No."

"Please!"

He stroked gentle fingertips over his cheek. "No. You should be thanking me. Now you don't have to struggle so hard to obey. It's not your choice anymore. Come on. Let’s get both of us cleaned up. I want you to stay here tonight."

"Yes, Tony."

"See? That's better. That's what I like to hear."

Steve allowed himself to be led into the bathroom, cleaned up, and then tucked into the overlarge bed. He felt Tony press against his back, the feel of his bare skin overwhelming. The lights went down at Tony's command, barely illuminating the bedroom.

"Good night, Steve."

"Good night, Tony." Eventually, Tony's breathing evened and slowed. It was a long time before Steve fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extra thanks to [Carrot_Connoisseur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GossipYawa/pseuds/Carrot_Connoisseur) for pointing out some grammatical errors so I could go back through and correct them! As always, all errors are mine. I don't have a beta for this story, and I appreciate any errors I miss being brought to my attention so I can correct them.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost done with my semester, which means a lot more free time on my hands, which may translate to me spending more time writing. No guarantees, but I'm aiming for a chapter a week. I hope you enjoy. All comments and requests are welcome. No promises that I'll use every request, but I will consider them.

Steve slowly drifted back to awareness, rolling over onto his back on the silk sheets. His skin felt hot and tight, his cock throbbing almost painfully in the confines of the cage. He wanted to rip it off and stroke himself until he came over and over again. The yearning coiling in the pit of his stomach was so intense it was almost unbearable. Never in his entire life had he felt anything so strongly. The slight breeze, the feel of the silk beneath him, were both enough to have him squirming on the bed.

"Good morning, gorgeous. How'd you sleep?" Tony was leaning against the doorway of the bathroom, completely naked and comfortable in his skin, watching Steve with dark eyes.

"Tony... Tony, please..."

He chuckled. "Not quite so easy to be good for me as you thought, is it Steve?"

"It... It aches. I need you. I need you so bad. God, please..."

"I know. You feel it every second, don't you?" He moved over to where Steve was still sprawled across the bed, let his fingers trace against his skin, barely brushing. "And fuck do I love you like this. Makes me want to keep you all locked up and desperate all the damn time. And you'd do it for me, wouldn't you? Just to make me happy."

A low keening noise tore from Steve's throat. He would. He would do almost anything if it meant Tony kept looking at him like that, touching him and teasing him like he had been for the last few days. "Yes Tony..."

"Good boy." He sat down next to him, brushed Steve's hair back from his eyes. "Beautiful."

"Thank you." Steve's breath hitched. It was too much. It was perfect. "Tony, please..."

"Do you need to use your word?"

"No Tony. It's just..."

"Too much?" Steve nodded frantically and Tony laughed again. "I know. This? This is only the very beginning of what I like. Of what I want. Still want to promise me anything?"

"Yes. Yes, I do. Anything Tony. Anything."

"Hmm..." Tony's gaze ran over him, and Steve could feel it, almost like a caress. "Well, I don't have anything I have to do today. You?"

"No Tony."

"Good. Then I can play with you all day long. And you'll let me, won't you?"

"Yes Tony."

"Good boy. Let's see just how much I can make you beg, huh soldier?"

Steve rolled over, burying his face in the pillows and groaned, hips grinding down into the bed desperately seeking release.

A sharp slap landed on his thigh, startling him and causing him to stop his frantic motion. "No."

"Tony!"

"I said no. And because you're being such a disobedient boy today, I think you need to be punished. I think you want to be punished."

A wave of heat washed over Steve's skin, his cock pressing against the cage in a valiant attempt to harden. "Is that what you want? To punish me?"

"Yes. That's what I want right now. So I'll ask again. Do you need to use your word?"

"No Tony. I'm... I'm good."

"Good boy. Roll over. Hands above your head." It was a different sensation to be able to watch Tony move around the room. To see him disappear into the closet, knowing that he had so many things that Steve didn't even have the words for tucked away in there. Tony came back with a set of simple metal handcuffs. He took his time fastening them around his wrists, threaded through the bars of the bed. "Try to break them, Steve."

He took a deep breath and tried to snap the chain connecting the cuffs, tried pulling against the bedframe. The restraints held tight. They could contain a super soldier. Which meant... His eyes flew up to meet Tony's.

"Made just for you sweetheart. Same with that cage locking your pretty little cock up tight. I might have been hoping for an opportunity like this. A man can dream. And now here you are, all chained up and at my mercy. How does that make you feel?"

Steve moaned, arching off the bed, hips rocking up into the air. Tony had thought about this. Fantasized about it. Built toys with his own hands in the hopes of being able to use them on him. "Tony... God, Tony... You... How long...?"

"Months. I started making pretty little toys for you months ago." He sat down on the bed beside Steve, reached down and gripped the cage in a hard fist. "And now you're here. You're mine. And I am going to make damned sure that no one else will ever be able to touch you again."

"Just you. Only you."

"Good boy. Such a good fucking boy. But we haven't even started yet. We still have your punishment to get out of the way first, now don't we?"

"Yes Tony."

"Good." Tony leaned over and began idly toying with Steve's nipples, pinching and tugging at them, making him squirm. "You know, I bet one of these days I could make you come just from playing with your nipples. I'll have to try it sometime. But for now..." He shifted so he was straddling Steve, hips pressed firmly against his. Every time he moved, his cock rubbed against the other man's, teasing him with what he couldn't have. Now that his hands were both free, Tony returned to teasing his nipples, playing with them until he was desperate underneath him, moans falling from his lips with abandon.

"Yeah, you like that, don't you? You're so easy for me, Steve."

Steve blinked his eyes open to stare up at Tony. He took comfort in that floating sensation that came when Tony ordered him and he obeyed. "Yes Tony."

He raised up on his knees giving Steve some room. "Roll over for me."

It took a few attempts before Steve could coordinate his muscles enough to roll over, arms crossed above his head. He felt Tony's hands glide over his ass and thighs, caressing the skin before they slid away. A hard slap landed on his thigh, followed by more over the skin of his ass. The sting caused his hips to jerk, driving down into the bed, before they jolted up again to receive the next. Air seemed to leave the room, and he could hear himself panting. Over and over again, his skin hot and throbbing beneath the painful strikes. But like the night before, the sensations seemed to twist, turning into pleasure, making him more desperate that he had been before.

"Spread your legs for me. Wide." Steve spread his thighs apart as far as he could, feeling the strain in the muscles. He knew what was coming, or at least he thought he did. Tony moved away again, and Steve didn't have the energy to lift his head to see what he was doing. All of his concentration was taken by the burning in his ass, the throbbing in his cock, the ache of his balls trying to pull up against the loop of metal holding them in place. He felt metal wrapping around each ankle, holding him spread wide. Tried to close his legs and felt the bar between the cuffs holding him open and exposed for Tony to play with. "Built this one too. Thought you might like it. Do you, Steve?"

"Yes Tony."

"Good. You might not, in a little while. But don't worry. I'm starting slow for you. I know you don't have the experience."

Steve bit back a whimper. If this was Tony starting out easy, he couldn't even imagine what he might do to him in the future. The slaps started again, slow and hard, this time over the sensitive skin of his inner thighs. Tony moved constantly, sometimes high on his thigh, others nearer to the back. He never knew where the next strike would come. He could only tense and wait for it, moan and rock his hips against the bed, desperately praying for relief from the unrelenting arousal that Tony was torturing him with.

"Starting to understand, aren't you? I don't have to hurt you, not really. All I have to do is keep you just like this. For hours. I'm a patient man, Steve. Are you?"

"Tony. Tony please. Please please please."

"Please what?"

"Touch me. Please, make it stop. I can't..."

"You can. You can if I want you to. And I want to hear you say it. I want to hear you beg me to let you come. To give you permission. Then maybe, I'll consider it."

"Please. Tony, please. Let me- Let me come. Please. I'm begging you. Please."

He tilted his head to the side, as though he was considering it. "No. You haven't even been locked up for a day yet, sweetheart. You can't need it that badly so soon. I took care of you so good last night, didn't I?"

"You... You did. So good. So good, Tony."

"And you want more already, don't you, you greedy little boy?"

"Yes. Please. More. Need it. Need you. You... You said. Last night. If I was good for you. You'd..."

"I'd what?"

"You'd fuck me. Please. Please Tony."

"Well. You did take your punishment so well. Such a good boy. Is that what you want, Steve?"

"Yes. More than anything. Yes. Please!"

"Alright sweetheart. Don't say I'm not good to you. I'll give you what you want."

"Thank you. Oh, Tony, please."

"Give me just a moment. Gotta get you ready. Have to take care of you."

Steve felt slick fingers probing at his hole, rubbing against the tense muscles there, and nearly sobbed in relief. Finally. Tony was going to take care of him, and this need driving him to insanity would finally go away. He was just as careful as he had been the night before, slicking his hole and stretching it slowly before his fingers slid away. "This still what you want, baby?"

"Yes, yes, please."

"Alright." He could hear slick sounds from behind him, could imagine how Tony looked, rubbing lube over his thick hard cock. Getting himself ready to press into Steve, stroke inside of him, and make him scream. He felt the blunt head of Tony's cock press against his rim, and slowly sink inside, stretching and burning just enough to make him moan. He rocked his hips back, desperate to feel the other man as deep inside himself as possible.

Tony groaned in his ear once he was fully sheathed inside Steve's body. "You feel so fucking good, baby. Nothing I ever imagined could come close to this." He began to move, sliding back slowly until just the head was still inside, then slamming deep, pulling back on Steve's hips until he had him angled so he could slam into his prostate with each hard thrust.

The pleasure was so intense Steve was nearly sobbing below him. He could feel his legs shaking uncontrollably as Tony's movements became faster. Too much. Too much. He had to come now. He had to. His cock was throbbing agonizingly in the cage. It felt so much tighter than it had when Tony had put it on him last night, like it had somehow shrunk in the night. He could feel dribbles of precum leaking out of the tip of his cock, running down the outside of the cage. "Tony. Please. I'm so close. Take- take it off. Please."

Tony's teeth sank into the side of his neck as he continued to pound into Steve. "Oh sweetheart. I promised I'd fuck you, not that I'd unlock you. Better learn to read the fine print."

Steve's eyes widened. No. No, he couldn't do that to him. He'd lose his mind. "Tony, Tony please!"

"No baby. Not this time. But don't worry. I'll take such good care of you." He sped his movements, chasing his own pleasure, each thrust still slamming against Steve's sensitive prostate, until with a loud cry he came. Steve could feel the rush of come filling him up, his ass clenching desperately around Tony's now softening cock. He couldn't be done. He couldn't stop and leave him like this.

But he could. And he was going to. Steve had promised to do anything. And that clenching in his stomach increased at the idea of pleasing the older man. Of being played with. Of suffering and being tortured purely for his pleasure.

Tony slowly drew out of his body. "Clench up. You lose any, I'll have to punish you again. And I don't think you could handle that right now. Do you?"

"N-no Tony." Steve clenched down hard on nothing, his muscles so loose that trying to hold them tight was a struggle.

"Good boy. You can relax now." He felt slick metal at his opening, and then pressing inside of him. A thick metal plug, stretching him open, the tip just barely brushing his prostate when he moved. "Now you'll stay all stretched and ready for me, whenever I want to have you. Say thank you, Steve."

"Th-thank you, Tony."

"Oh, such a good boy. Hang on a second." The restraints around his wrists and ankles released, and Tony curled him up into his lap, cuddling him and petting his skin. "You did so well, Steve. So perfect." Soft kisses were pressed against his cheek, his temple. "Is it too much? Do we need to stop, or take a break?"

Steve shifted against Tony's body. His nipples were still sore. He could feel his cock pulsing desperately against the metal cage, sending waves of agonized want through his body. His ass clenched around the plug, pressing it deeper inside of him, making him shudder. It was overwhelming, and intense, and so fucking good. "No Tony. I'm alright. It's..."

"Good?"

"Yeah." He buried his face into the side of his neck, breathing in the scent of Tony's body. "How do you do that?"

He laughed, pressed another kiss to Steve's cheek. "Because I'm just that good."

"You are. How- How long are you going to keep me...?"

"As long as I want. Better be good. Because if you're bad, I'll just have to leave you in lockup longer."

Steve groaned, arms tightening around Tony.

"And I have to admit, I love how clingy and needy this is making you. How desperate. Such a good boy."

"Thank you, Tony."

"But before we play anymore, I need to take care of you."

"Alright."

"Let’s get you cleaned up and then into the kitchen. Get you something to eat." Tony's lips quirked up into a wicked smile. "Wait until you try walking with the plug."


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to an overwhelmingly positive response and extreme boredom in quarantine, you get another chapter! Seriously, everyone has been so nice, it's making this story a joy to work on. Comments and constructive criticism is always welcome, and feel free to request anything you would like to see in this story. I won't promise it'll end up in there, but I will consider it, and I love being inspired.

Steve's legs tried to give out when he stood up, nearly sending him to his knees. Every step he took pressed the plug against his prostate. He bit his lip to hold in the moans and whimpers that wanted to break free as he slowly, so slowly, followed Tony into the kitchen. By the time he got there, Tony had already started the coffee maker brewing and was digging through the fridge.

"Anything specific sound good?"

"You're going to cook?"

The utter shock in his voice caused Tony to lean back to stare at him. He raised one highly unimpressed brow. "That's how you want to be, huh? You know, I did feed myself for years before the lot of you came along. I do know how to take care of myself."

"You just choose not to?"

Tony's eyes narrowed, boring into Steve's. His lips slid into an evil smile as he gestured to one of the barstools at the counter. "Why don't you have a seat while I make us breakfast?"

Steve glanced at the thick leather seat. Sitting on that would drive the plug deeper into him. He shook his head. "No thanks. I think I'll stand."

"I wasn't asking, Steve."

"Oh..." He took a breath, and gingerly settled himself onto the barstool. Tony watched him for a moment before he turned away to pull out ingredients and arrange them on the counter. It only took a few minutes before Steve was squirming around on the seat, hips shifting to try and find an angle that didn't press the plug into his prostate and then jerking the other way from the pressure. The low buzz of arousal that had faded into the background returned with a vengeance causing his body to throb and ache. A sharp pinch to one of his tender nipples drew his attention back with a gasp.

"Were you listening to me?"

"Umm..."

"Alright. We can play this too. Answer my question, and you don't get punished. Answer wrong..."

"Umm... Uhh... Yes?"

Tony arched a brow. "I asked if you wanted bacon or sausage. I guess you weren't listening. That's ten."

"Ten? Ten what?"

"You'll find out. But please, by all means, keep racking 'em up. I do love to see you squirm. Now hold still. You're distracting me."

"But Tony, I-"

"That's twenty. Keep going."

Steve gritted his teeth and glared at Tony, forcing himself to hold still by willpower alone. "You're enjoying this."

He grinned. "I am. I love a game that I always win."

Tony kept him there while he finished cooking breakfast for the both of them, bringing him a cup of coffee when the pot finished brewing. Steve took a sip, hoping for some form of distraction, then paused. Tony had added several spoonfuls of sugar, and a touch of cream. Just the way Steve liked it. "Thank you, Tony."

"You're welcome sweetheart." He slid healthy servings of bacon, eggs, and toast onto plates and carried them to the living room. "Come on in and sit down."

They ate breakfast sitting on the overstuffed sofa, which provided Steve with a welcome respite from the plug and allowed him to focus enough to eat. "Thank you, Tony. This is very good."

"You're welcome sweetheart. Gotta take care of my sweet boy, now don't I?"

Steve felt his cheeks heat up. "Yes Tony."

"Why don't you carry these into the kitchen, then come back out here?"

"Alright." Steve carried their dishes back into the kitchen, put them in the sink, then returned to the living room. Tony was stretched out on the couch, a movie cued up on the television.

"Come on."

Steve didn't have to be told twice. He was more than happy to slide onto the couch and cuddle back into his arms. Tony placed a gentle kiss on his cheek, along with a whispered "Good boy." in his ear, and they settled in to watch another obscure sci-fi movie that Tony loved and swore that everyone had already seen.

The break gave Steve a chance to settle, allow the desperation from earlier to recede, and for him to finally relax. After the movie was over, he rolled onto his back and stretched, bringing his attention to a new problem. Color flooded his cheeks again as he placed a tentative hand on Tony's arm. "Tony?"

"Yes sweetheart?"

"I... Umm... I need to use the bathroom..."

"I'm not stopping you."

His eyes widened. "But- But, I'm..." He gestured vaguely at the cage.

"You're a smart boy. Figure it out."

Steve bowed his head and disappeared into the bathroom. When he returned several minutes later, Tony was sprawled on the couch with another thick red cushion on the floor in front of him. It took no prompting this time for Steve to slide to his knees like he had in the other man's office. He felt fingers tangle in his hair, smoothing it back from his face.

"Are you okay?" Tony's voice held tenderness and concern. A single word and all of this would stop. He relaxed under the gentle touch.

"Yeah. I'm okay. Thank you."

"Good. I don't want to hurt you or push you too far. If we start to get there, you let me know. Alright?"

"Yes Tony." It was easy to smile up at him.

"Good boy."

They stayed that way for a long while, Tony gently stroking his hair, eyes half closed, enjoying the peace of the moment. Steve's thoughts seemed to drift away, letting him sink down into that hazy feeling, almost like he was floating.

Some time later he was roused by the sound of Tony's voice. "Steve?"

"Hmm?"

"You with me, baby?"

"Yeah..."

"I'm going to make us lunch. You want to stay here while I get it ready?"

"Yeah." He nuzzled against Tony's palm, feeling the calluses against his skin. "Yeah, I'm good."

"Okay. I'll be right back. If you need me, just call. Alright?"

"Alright..." He heard the other man stand up and move away, followed by faint sounds from the kitchen. It seemed like no time had passed before he was back, fingers gentle on his face, urging him to take bits of food from his fingers. Steve slowly ate what he was given, tongue darting out to lap at Tony's fingers, reveling in the care and attention being lavished on him.

"Good boy. Such a good boy, Steve." He tilted Steve's chin up so he could look at him. "Here's what we're going to do. Since you've been so good for me, I'm going to let you take care of me, then we're going to go to the bedroom and get your punishment out of the way. Alright?"

"Okay Tony..."

"There we go." He heard the sound of a zipper, and then Tony was guiding Steve's mouth down to his cock, fingers loosely gripping his hair. "How do you want it, sweetheart? Fast or slow?"

Steve let his lips brush against the silky tip, licked up the small droplet there. "Fast."

"Alright honey. Ready?"

He had enough time to nod before Tony's hand tightened into a fist, dragging him forward and thrusting into his mouth and down his throat. He began moving his hips, hitting the back of his throat each time, causing Steve to cough and gag around his length, keeping up an unrelenting pace. He allowed him to gasp in a breath between each thrust, pausing buried deep, the wet heat of Steve's throat clutching around him. The world narrowed to the feel of Tony's cock in his mouth, the sounds above him, until with a loud cry he felt his cock throb and pulse, spilling down his throat. He swallowed around him frantically until he was finally pulled away. Tony's hands on him were gentle again, fingertips brushing over his swollen lips.

"Steve..." The way he said his name was soft, like a prayer. "You are so fucking good to me, you know that?"

Steve blinked up at him. "Tony..." His throat felt raw, his voice came out hoarse. "Tony..."

"I'm right here, baby." He held a glass of water to Steve's lips, petting his hair while he drank. "You are so sweet like this; I almost don't want to punish you." His voice went dark, sending a shiver down Steve's spine. "But I will. Come on. Up you go." He steadied him, helped him stand and walk to the bedroom. "Center of the bed, kneel for me."

Steve crawled across the bed, silk sliding under his knees. Tony was back a moment later. He could feel restraints close around first his wrists and then his ankles, holding them together and forcing his back to arch, putting his body on display.

"There we are. Lovely. Now, it was thirty, right Steve?"

"T-Twenty. You said?"

"Did I? I thought it was thirty. I guess I'll just have to trust you." He grinned. "I mean, I would never miscount, but... If you're sure... Well. Best get started. Jarvis, put up a timer, set it for twenty minutes."

"Yes Sir."

A moment later a large count down appeared on the wall directly in front of Steve. "You ready?"

"Ready for what, Tony?"

"Your punishment sweetheart." Tony picked up a small piece of metal and what appeared to be a clamp. He spent several moments attaching it to the cage around Steve's cock, fussing until it was positioned properly, before picking up a small remote control. He moved over to a chair in the corner, shifting it to give him an unobstructed view of Steve on the bed.

"Tony?"

"Don't you remember what I said before? I don't have to hurt you to punish you."

Steve's eyes widened. "I'm going to make you scream..."

The attachment on the cage came alive, buzzing against the metal sending strong vibrations through the cage. Steve cried out, hips rocking forward, cock straining. The movement shifted the plug, causing him to jerk back. He was helpless against the unrelenting onslaught of pleasure, body arching and writhing. It didn't stop.

"Tony! Tony, please!"

"Oh sweetheart, we're just getting started."

He kept his eyes glued to the numbers on the clock, watching them tick down slowly, too slowly, as Tony played with the remote. He was constantly adjusting the strength and speed of the vibrations, pushing him closer and closer to a release that he couldn't quite achieve. Precum was pouring out of him, running in slick ribbons over his thighs, soaking the sheets beneath him.

Whimpers and cries poured out of Steve's mouth as he begged him to have mercy, to make it stop, to never stop. It felt like his entire body was on fire, and he desperately thrust into the air hoping for any kind of relief. He couldn't hold still. He couldn't get free. He hung there, suspended in pleasure and agony, body no longer under his control.

And then Tony was talking to him again in that dark mocking voice that sent shudders through his body, made him desperate to please, to obey. "Look at you. So close. So pretty. You'd promise me anything right about now, if I'd just make it stop, wouldn't you? If I'd just unlock your pretty little cock and let you come."

Steve choked on a scream as the vibrator ticked higher, heard Tony chuckle. "Please, please Tony, it- it hurts..." He trailed off on a whine.

"I know, baby. But this kind of hurt? I love. You should see yourself. Helpless, and hurting, and completely mine." He knelt on the bed, fisted a hand in his hair, jerking Steve's head back, forcing him to meet his gaze. "This is what it means to be mine. This is what I want from you, what I want to do to you. Over and over again until you can't imagine anyone touching you except for me. Anyone pleasing you but me. Is that what you want, baby? Do you want to belong to me?"

"Yes, Tony, God!" He was close, so close to release, even with the cage holding him back. He could feel it creeping up his spine, locking his muscles, his balls getting heavy and tight, the vibrations echoing in every inch of his body. So close...

Then nothing. The vibrator was still. He sobbed, tears running down his cheeks. His body ached, cock throbbing painfully. "No! Tony, please! No!"

"Time's up."

Steve screamed again, this time in frustration. "Please."

"No."

He gasped in breaths, tried to rock his hips back against the plug, hoping for just enough to push him over the edge. So close.

"Uh uh. Naughty boy." Tony reached back behind him, gripped the base of the plug and pulled it free, carelessly tossing it to the side. "You didn't think it would be that easy, did you?"

Steve groaned, felt his body clenching around nothing, slick and come sliding slowly out of his stretched hole. He could still feel the phantom sensation of the vibrations buzzing in his body making his muscles clench. His breath left him in a pitiful whine. "Tony..."

"You're so sweet like this, baby. I don't know if I'll ever get enough."

He shuddered as Tony's arms slid around him, pulling him down so he could rest his head on the other man's shoulder. Sweet. He wanted to be sweet for him. He pressed as close as he could, feeling the gentle strokes over his back, soothing him. "I- I want to be... I want to be good for you."

"You are. So fucking good for me. And I'm so damned mean to you, aren't I?" Steve nodded against his neck. "And you're trying so hard, aren't you?" Another nod. "You're doing so well. You are."

"Tony... Please..."

"Not today. Not after that stunt with the plug. I think you earned yourself... Three days? At least?"

"No... No, please, Tony. I'll be good. I promise. I need it. So much."

"I know you do. Fuck. Do you know what you do to me?" Tony rocked his hips forward against Steve's thigh, letting him feel just how hard he was. "That's what you do to me."

"Tony." Steve shuddered, turned his head to press kisses against the side of his neck, opened his mouth so he could taste the salt on his skin.

"You are doing exactly what I want you to." His hands slid down Steve's arms, releasing the cuffs before curling him into his lap. "Just like this."

"Alright..."

"Good boy. You remember your word?"

"Yes Tony." Steve could feel his body tremble. He couldn't remember the last time he felt so helpless, so out of control.

"What's your word, Steve?"

"Brooklyn."

"You use it if you need to. I won't be mad. I will never be mad if you need us to stop."

"And it doesn't mean... We stop, right?"

"Of course not. I love torturing my sweet boy, but I still want to take you out, show you off, spoil you with pretty gifts."

"Alright Tony." He snuggled down into his side, arms wrapping tightly around his waist, grounding himself.

"Good boy."


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm having a lot of fun writing this, so updates will probably be fairly frequent for the time being. No promises, but I'm aiming for one or more a week. I hope you enjoy the chapter. Comments are loved and appreciated.

After three days of chastity, Steve was losing his mind. Not that Tony had done anything exceptionally cruel after the first day, but everything seemed more intense somehow. Tony was constantly affectionate, touching and kissing him. Steve had woken up pressed to the other man's body on several mornings and luxuriated in the feel of bare skin against his own.

Not knowing what was going to happen next, when Tony would release him, or what game he would decide to play after this was part of the excitement. All he had to do was what he was told. Not lead, just follow. The denial, the control that Tony had over him was thrilling. But damn it he wanted to come already.

Steve's phone chimed with a text. _I just finished up in the workshop. Taking a shower. Why don't you meet me upstairs for dinner. I could order Chinese?_

_Sounds great. I'll be right up. And yes, please?_ Steve smiled as he pocketed his phone and headed up to the penthouse.

Tony wandered out a few minutes later, hair still damp from the shower, dressed in casual but clean clothes. "Hey. I'm glad you're here." He slid a hand to the back of Steve's neck and pulled him down into a slow gentle kiss.

He melted into Tony's touch, sinking into the kiss and chasing after the other man's lips when he pulled back. "I missed you, Tony."

Gentle fingers brushed his cheek. "Sweetheart, you know you're welcome to spend time downstairs with me whenever you'd like, right? I gave you full access a while ago."

"I didn't want to assume..."

"Hey. Always assume that I want to see you as often as possible. Alright?" 

"Okay, Tony."

"So, standard order, or can I interest you in some king pao tonight?"

Dinner passed uneventfully. Tony ordered from a local Chinese restaurant and spent time teasing Steve into trying new dishes instead of always getting the same thing. It was a frequent game between them, and he secretly loved it. After they had both finished, Steve cleared away the trash and put the leftovers in the fridge.

When he got back to the living room another red cushion was waiting on the floor by Tony's feet. Steve sank to his knees and looked up at the older man hopefully. Tony carded his fingers through his hair, studying him. "You have been so fucking sweet for me, haven't you?"

"I've tried, Tony."

"I know you have baby. Which is why tonight, you get a reward. Do you want it here, or in the bedroom?"

"Bedroom?"

He smiled. "Good choice. But I do like seeing you on your knees. How about you be sweet to me for a little longer and crawl there. Think you can do that baby?"

Steve blushed. "Yeah, Tony. I can do that." He slid off the cushion and began to crawl down the hallway, careful to make his movements as graceful as possible. When they reached the bedroom, he crawled to the foot of the bed and sat back on his knees.

"Gorgeous. But I think you have a little too much on. Why don't you stand up and let me help with that?" Without waiting for an answer he was tugging Steve to his feet, stripping him and carelessly tossing his clothes across the room. It didn't take long before he was standing there in nothing but the cage around his cock.

Tony reached out and brushed his fingers against the warm metal, chuckling as Steve's hips bucked forward at the sensation. "Has it been hard?"

"I thought the point was it didn't get hard?"

"Smart ass." He lightly slapped the cage, causing Steve to moan. "Was it difficult?"

"Yes Tony."

His voice dropped to the dark tone Steve was learning to love. "Did you like it? Knowing the only person who could touch you was me?"

"Yes. I- I liked that a lot."

"Good boy. Such a good boy for me. I think that deserves a reward." Tony pulled him into another kiss, this one deep and filthy. His hands began roaming over his chest, flicking and pinching his nipples roughly before pushing him down onto the bed.

Steve gazed up at him appreciatively as Tony quickly stripped his own clothes off before straddling his lap. The chain around his neck swung forward, the key brushing across his chest, drawing a whimper from Steve's lips.

"You want it so bad, don't you?"

"Yes. Please, God please..."

"Be good for a little longer, sweetheart. I'll make sure it's worth the wait." Tony began kissing him again, bodies pressed together, hips grinding down against Steve's caged cock before pulling back slightly. He kept up the onslaught of kisses, thoroughly exploring every inch of his mouth. Steve's cock throbbed in its confines, making it impossible to focus on anything but that and the feel of the older man's mouth on his.

"You want it, baby?"

"Yes!"

"Alright sweetheart. Lay back. I'll take care of you. No tricks this time. I promise."

Steve eagerly fell back against the pillows, watching as Tony slid the chain from around his neck. He put the key into the lock and gently slid the cage free. His cock immediately throbbed to life, so sensitive that even the slight breeze of Tony's movements had him biting his lip and whimpering. "Tony..."

"Still good?"

"Y-yes... So good. So sensitive."

"I know. That's part of why I love this." He wrapped loose fingers around him, stroked a few times, letting Steve grind up into his touch. "You've been so good for me. That's why I've got something special for you."

"You do?"

"Yes I do. You ready sweet boy?"

Steve nodded, and then Tony was moving, pushing Steve back, and sliding down onto his cock. Everything was hot, wet, and tight. So intense that it tore a scream from his throat. Tony didn't give him even a second to adjust, hips rocking furiously as he stroked up and down Steve's cock. All the frustrated desire of the last several days rose up as though it had only been waiting for the opportunity, coiling and twisting inside of him, making his muscles go tight. "Tony...!"

"Touch me baby. Make me come before you. Promise, you'll like it."

Steve gripped Tony's hip tightly with one hand, more to ground himself than to guide his movements, then slid the other up to wrap around him. He was already slick, leaking precum, and it was so easy to grip him tight, stroke him fast and desperate. Steve could feel him shudder, hear him moan. He felt the muscles gripping him even tighter before they began clenching around him over and over as Tony spilled over his fingers and chest. It was too much.

Steve let out a sharp cry, almost another scream, body arching high enough to lift them both off the bed as he finally found release. It seemed to last forever, causing his vision to white out as he dropped back to the bed, muscles trembling. Tony rode him down, squeezing tight around him. "Come on, baby. You can go again. You're still hard, I can feel it. One more for me. Come on."

Steve jerked up into Tony's body, all semblance of a rhythm lost, desperately chasing the overwhelming pleasure. His body was burning with oversensitivity, pain twining with the pleasure as Tony forced him over the edge again, screaming the other man's name.

When he came back to himself, Tony was still draped on top of him, pinning him to the bed. Gentle kisses were being pressed against his neck and shoulder. Steve wrapped his arms around him tightly, unable to do more than cling to him and tremble.

"It's okay. You're okay. You back with me, Steve?"

"Yeah... That was... Wow."

Tony laughed, guiding him to roll over so they could lay on their sides. "Pretty fucking spectacular, is what that was."

"I didn't... I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"No, baby. You were perfect. I stretched myself in the shower. I wanted to surprise you."

"Yeah. That was... Definitely a surprise."

"A good one?"

"Yeah." He buried his face in the side of Tony's neck, willing his breathing to steady. They laid like that until Steve had finally calmed down, stopped trembling.

"Better?"

"Yeah. Thank you, Tony."

He reached back, grabbing a blanket and tucking it around Steve carefully. "Don't want you to get cold, sweetheart."

Steve smiled. For as possessive and demanding as he could be, Tony could also be amazingly tender. "Thanks."

After a few more minutes of contented silence, Tony cupped the side of his face, tilting it up so he was looking into Steve's eyes. "Hey Steve?"

"Yeah?"

"There's a fundraiser at the Met this weekend for the Maria Stark Foundation. It'll be showcasing the work of a lot of modern artists, some from my- well, Pepper's, private collection."

"Sounds amazing."

"I was wondering if you'd like to go. As my date. There'll be a lot of press there, so I understand if you're not ready for that yet. But I would love a chance to show you off. Show you a good time. The kind with clothes on."

Steve's smile was brilliant, eyes lighting up. "Tony, I would love to."


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't sleep, which means you guys get an extra chapter! I really meant to get to the gala, but the boys distracted me. Next time! Comments are always welcome and encouraged. Enjoy!

Steve should have known that the invitation to the gallery event would turn into extra opportunities for Tony to spoil him. First, Steve didn't have anything proper to wear, so he had to be rushed over to Tony's personal tailor to have a tux custom fitted. Nothing but the best, of course.

Then Tony claimed he didn't want Steve worrying or getting stressed out over the publicity. So he had Happy whisk him off to a spa for the day, where he was rubbed down, massaged, manicured, pedicured, and treated to every luxury that they offered.

Natasha saw him when he got back to the tower and immediately dragged him up to her floor for vodka and gossip. The second she got him on her couch, she was dropping down next to him and demanding answers. "Okay, Steve. Spill."

"Spill?"

"What's going on with you and Stark? Come on, you've been walking around with a dopey look on your face for a week. What happened?"

"I..." He sighed. "I went to talk to him in his lab, after I found an entire art store up on my floor."

"Okay?"

"He- He asked me out to dinner."

"And you said yes, I'm assuming."  
"I did. And... He's so much more than I expected. He can be so sweet to me, Nat. The morning after our first date, he filled my apartment with flowers."

She leaned back on the couch with a smile, taking a drink from the bottle and passing it to Steve. "That sounds like a good thing."

"It is. He asked me to the gala this weekend. And I'm going."

"So what are you not telling me? Did he do something...?"

"No. Not like what you're thinking." Steve took a drink of the vodka and handed it back to Natasha. "You were his personal assistant for a while. Did you learn anything about the things he likes...?"

"Are we talking like favorite type of scotch or in the bedroom?"

He could feel the blush rising on his cheeks. "Umm... Bedroom. He's... He can be demanding, and the things he likes... Well, two fellas together were something you didn't really talk about back in the day, and I never heard of anything like what he likes."

"He's kinky, I take it?"

"Oh, so much."

Natasha pursed her lips and studied him for a moment. "I'm assuming this is a case of new and overwhelming, not him coercing you into things you don't like?"

"Yeah. You don't have to sharpen your knives on Tony. He hasn't done anything that I didn't... Umm..."

"Really fucking like?"

He rubbed the back of his neck, looking away from her amused expression. "Yeah. That."

"Okay, so I'm going to assume this is an aspect of the modern world that wasn't in the file SHEILD gave you. Look, some people still consider anything other than vanilla heterosexual lovemaking with the lights out taboo. But for the most part, the kink community is all about safety and consent. If you're both having a good time, there's nothing wrong with what you're doing."

Steve relaxed slightly. "Thanks Nat. I don't know. I guess I'm still used to people being arrested for being deviant. But I like Tony. He makes me feel... Special."

She smiled. "I'm glad. Look, I first met Antoshka during a really bad time for him. He's been through a lot. And so have you. If you find something that makes you happy in this fucked up world, my advice is to grab it and hold on with both hands."

"I appreciate that. A lot. It's hard to get used to someone wanting to take care of me and spoil me. He sent me to a spa today. Because he wanted me relaxed for this weekend. I mean, how ridiculous is that. Me hanging out with all the pampered trophy wives. But it's also kind of nice. To feel cared for like that."

"Yeah, well I bet you were the prettiest one there."

"Something like that." Steve flashed her a wry smile.

"That's just how Tony shows he cares. It's who he is. I mean, if something makes you uncomfortable, say something, but otherwise just let him do it. And as for the other thing, if you want I can send you some links to a few reputable websites, so you have a little more information."

"Thanks Nat."

"Anytime."

* * *

The websites Natasha sent him to were informative. They also had Steve turning ten different shades of red in the privacy of his bedroom. Apparently people were a lot more open about their sexuality than they had been in the forties. A lot more. And at least Steve had names for the things Tony had used on him and done to him.

He also spent some time alone in the shower afterward. Tony hadn't told him not to touch himself after the last time or put him back in the cage. Which should mean that this was fine. Steve slowly relaxed under the hot spray, closed his eyes. He ran his hands over his pecs, brushed his nipples. Nice, but not as interesting as when Tony had played with them. Sucked and teased and put those metal clamps on them.

With a shudder, he decided to move on. Wrapped a hand around himself and started to stroke his cock from root to tip, rubbing over the head before moving back down. It felt... good.

But also somehow wrong. Like he wasn't supposed to be doing this. Like he was going to get in trouble. Be punished again. Images of Tony punishing him flashed through his mind, caused his hips to jerk forward into his fist. His cock throbbed. He couldn't do it.

"Damn it." He stood there panting and uncertain, letting the hot water wash over him. Frustrated he switched off the shower and stumbled out, barely drying off before pulling on clothes and heading down to the workshop.

Steve paused in the doorway for a moment to watch Tony in his element, singing along to his music and arguing with Jarvis and the bots. When he finally stepped inside Tony greeted him with a smile and a kiss. "Hey babe! What brings you down? Not that I'm not glad you're here and all, but you kind of look like a man on a mission."

"I... Umm... I needed to ask you something."

"Okay. Come on over, sit down. Tell me what's got you all worked up."

Steve sat down on the couch, intently studying the concrete at his feet. "I talked to Natasha. She wanted to know what was going on with us..." He smiled. "Apparently I've looked like a real dope the last few days."

Tony laughed. "Yeah, I probably haven't been much better."

"Well, we also talked a little about some of the other stuff we've been doing. Not in detail, but she sent me some websites to look at."

"Damn it. I'm sorry. I should have thought of that. You got me a little distracted."

"I've liked what we've been doing Tony. I liked some of what I was seeing online too. It got me... distracted."

"Okay. I think I like where this is going. So?"

"I- I tried to take care of the problem in the shower, but...I kept thinking about you and the things we've been doing and I..." He bit his lip, voice going even quieter with embarrassment. "I wasn't sure if I was- was allowed..."

Tony's lips curled up in an evil smirk. "Do you want to be, Steve?"

"What?" He looked up abruptly, wide-eyed and startled.

"Do you want to be allowed to touch yourself whenever you want? Or do you only want to come when I give you permission? Does it make it better when you have to hold off? To wait?"

"I- Umm... Yeah. Yeah, it does."

"Do you want that to be our normal play, or only sometimes?"

"Aren't you supposed to just tell me what to do?"

The bright flush on Steve's cheeks made Tony smile, he brushed his fingertips over his cheekbone then down over his lips. "If that's what we both enjoy, then yeah. But I want to hear it. At least once. Do you like it when I make you wait, Steve?"

"Yeah."

"Do you want to wait until I give you permission."

"I... I do. Yeah."

"Okay. Then that's what we'll do. You come only when I tell you to, or you get punished."

Steve shuddered. "Does that mean..."

"Mean what, sweetheart?"

He swallowed hard. "Are you going to put the cage back on...?"

Tony studied him carefully for a moment. Bitten lips, red cheeks, blown pupils. "You like that don't you? You like that a lot."

Steve closed his eyes, slowly nodded. "It was... So intense, Tony. Nothing's ever felt like that before."

"Okay sweetheart. Why don't we go upstairs. I'll get you all caged up nice and tight for the night."

"Yes Tony." He followed Tony into the elevator, up to the penthouse and into the bedroom.

"Strip baby."

"Yes Tony." Steve tugged off his clothes eagerly, laying them over the chair, and taking a seat on the bed. Tony disappeared into the closet, coming back with the gleaming silver cage and the key already on the chain around his neck.

"Now, I know we hadn't agreed on it before, so be honest. Do you want me to punish you for trying to come without my permission earlier?"

He bit his lip, felt that pang of guilt from the shower again. "Yeah."

"Okay. Don't worry. I'll take care of you. You get your punishment and then all is forgiven. Alright."

Steve nodded in relief. He could be good for Tony. Wanted to be.

"Arms behind your back, grip your wrists. Don't let go until I say you can." He slid onto the bed behind him, thighs stretched on either side of Steve's, arms wrapped around him, breath hot on the back of his neck. Steve slid his arms behind his back, gripped his own wrists tight.

"Good. Let's get your punishment out of the way so you can go back to being my good boy."

"Please Tony. I want that. I want to be good for you."

"Okay." One arm wrapped tightly around Steve's waist, holding him back against Tony's chest. The other hand wrapped tight around his cock, starting a punishingly fast rhythm. There was no build-up, just hard strokes, working him to the edge dizzyingly quickly. Steve's head fell back against the other man's shoulder, hips rocking up into his fist. Tension coiled in his muscles, pleasure creeping up his spine, pushing him closer to the edge. Almost there...

Right as Steve reached the edge, Tony slapped his palms down onto his thighs, keeping them pressed down against the bed. His cock spasmed leaking come across his lap, the explosion of pleasure torn away. He kept him still as the last weak spasms shook him, jangling his nerves, causing tears to slide down his cheeks. "Tony...?"

He shushed him, kissing his cheek, holding him close. "It's okay. That was your punishment, baby. It's all over. You didn't think you'd really get to come after you tried to sneak behind my back and take it, did you?" Steve just shook in his arms, devastated, desperately trying to process the sensations.

Tony grabbed a pack of wipes out of the nightstand, gently cleaned the come off of his thighs and his cock. Steve cried out, oversensitive from his aborted orgasm. "Tony...?"

"It's okay. Almost done." Steve felt him carefully slip his balls through the tight metal ring, ease the tube over his sensitive cock, felt it twitch against the cool metal making him spasm and shake. The click of the lock snapping into place caused a fresh flood of tears.

He needed to come so badly, really come, not the unsatisfying untouched one that left him feeling so twisted up inside. And now he couldn't. Not until Tony let him. Until Tony unlocked the cage again. He whimpered, hips rolling into the air, chasing any hint of sensation, any lingering bits of pleasure.

"Need to settle, sweetheart."

"Tony, Tony please."

"Do you need to use your word?"

"No."

"Good. Stretch out on the bed, baby. Roll over onto your stomach."

Tony slid out from behind him, helped him into the position he wanted him in. He felt the solid weight of Tony resting on the backs of his thighs as he ground his hips into the bed seeking friction.

"That's right baby. You keep on doing that. Try to get some touch on your poor abused little cock. See if it helps."

Steve heard the sound of Tony's belt behind him, rocked his hips faster, but he couldn't really feel it. The metal covered most of his cock, especially the sensitive head. He could only feel slight brushes of material through the small vent holes and it wasn't enough. He could feel his cock trying to harden, pressing against the metal, throbbing painfully.

Slick sounds caught his attention, and he glanced over his shoulder to see Tony thrusting into his own fist and coming, felt the wet heat splatter across his back. Steve groaned, burying his face in the blankets, hips still rocking futilely. Tony began soothing over his back, kneading the muscles. Rubbing his come into Steve's skin.

He moaned, forcing himself to draw in long deep breaths, to still the movement of his hips. Slowly he began to calm, the frustration from before fading away beneath the contentment that came from being in Tony's care. From being owned by him.

He rolled over onto his back, leaned up to capture the other man's lips with his own. Tony relaxed down until he was stretched out on top of him, leisurely kissing him until his lips were swollen. Steve drew in a breath when they finally parted.

"Better sweetheart?"

"Yeah, Tony. Thank you." He shook his head. "That was mean."

"Yeah, I know. I never promised to be nice to you, baby."

Steve smiled. "I know. You take good care of me though."

"I try."


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And because insomnia is still strong with this one... You get yet another chapter! Enjoy! Comments and requests are welcomed and loved.

Saturday afternoon, Steve started getting ready for the gala. He knew how many reporters were going to be there, and how the media liked to rip Tony apart for any perceived shortcomings, which is why he wanted to look perfect tonight. After consulting with both Pepper and Natasha the day before, he felt fairly well prepared.

He took a long bath in the amazing tub Tony had installed on his floor. To be honest, Steve used it whenever the opportunity presented itself. After years of living during a war and on the front, it was a luxury he still took great pleasure in.

The bath done, he dried off and rubbed a sweet-smelling lotion that Pepper had brought him into every inch of skin he currently had access to. He took special care to make sure the cage was properly cleaned and dried. Tony wanted him to wear it, had made it with his own hands in the hopes that Steve would someday, it was important that he showed how much that meant to him by taking good care of it.

Steve then ran the gel Natasha had given him through his hair to lightly slick it back and rubbed a vanilla-flavored balm into his lips. Next, he pulled on a pair of blue silk briefs that Natasha had helped him pick out and carefully dressed in the tuxedo that had been delivered to him the day before. After checking that every detail was right in the mirror, he took the elevator up to the penthouse.

Tony was walking down the hall from his bedroom when Steve stepped onto the floor. The time he had invested in getting ready was more than worth it when Tony's eyes lit up in pleasure at the sight of him. "Oh, Steve... You look... Oh honey, you take my breath away."

Steve ducked his head bashfully and smiled up at him. "Thank you. You look amazing. But, then again, you always do to me."

"You ready to go sweetheart?"

"Yeah."

Tony offered his arm and Steve allowed himself to be led downstairs to the limo. After they had settled in the back, Tony turned to face him. "Are you sure you're ready for this?"

"I am. I want everyone to know that I'm yours. And you're mine."

"Well when you put it that way, how can I possibly say no?"

"Good." He rested his head against Tony's shoulder, drinking in the quiet before their arrival.

Tony smiled at him when they pulled up to the red carpet. "Ready? Let’s go." He slid out of the door with practiced ease then turned back to take Steve's hand and help him out of the car. Once he was on his feet, Tony offered his arm like he had at the penthouse. Without hesitation Steve slid his arm through and allowed Tony to lead him through the sea of flashing lights and voices calling their names and shouting questions.

"Captain Rogers! Captain Rogers! Are you here tonight to support a fellow Avenger?"

Steve smiled at the woman waving a microphone wildly in his direction. "No. I'm here to support my boyfriend and the charity he created in honor of his mother."

For a few seconds of stunned silence fell over the crowd before the questions came flying faster than before.

"Mr. Stark! How did you manage to date Captain America?"

Tony flashed a brilliant smile. "Because I'm a lucky son of a bitch. Yes, you can quote me. No more questions, we have some art to see."

They had nearly reached the doors when a lovely blonde stepped forward and touched Tony's arm. "Tony?"

"Christine Everhart. What can I do for you tonight?"

"I'm doing a piece on your charity, I wondered if I could ask you a few questions."

He took a breath. "Sure. Since we're friends. A couple. Shoot."

"Is it true you decided on the charities for the foundation by throwing darts at a list on the wall?"

Steve tried to smother a laugh. He could guess the answer. "Yes, that is absolutely how I did it."

"And the organizers are claiming you offered your full collection to be put on display at the last minute?"

"I tend to make snap decisions."

Her eyes ran over where their arms were still linked, arched a brow. "And would that have anything to do with trying to impress a very specific artist?"

"It would indeed. Any other questions, feel free to give Pepper a call. She knows the ins and outs of the collection. If you'll excuse us, I promised to show this beautiful man a good time."

With that Tony gracefully stepped past her and led Steve into the museum. He greeted several people politely as they passed and snagged two glasses of champagne off the tray of a passing waiter. Handing one to Steve, Tony proceeded to escort him through the art on display. Tony was a fascinating companion telling him stories about why he had chosen specific artists for his collection, Pepper's trials tracking down certain pieces, the lengths they had to go to over a particular painting that had gotten stuck in customs.

Steve found himself hanging on every word, sipping the champagne and drinking in every touch or smile the other man offered. Tony finally guided him to the back of the gallery where a large painting was hanging in the place of honor. It depicted a macabre scene of a Hispanic woman sitting at a table with human legs dripping blood on the floor and surrounded by images of death. Even amid the hopelessness, the woman's gaze was steely and determined.

"This was painted by one of your contemporaries. This is The Wounded Table by Frida Kahlo. It went missing in the former Soviet Union in 1955. Pepper and I played hell to track it down."

Steve moved closer, examining the bright colors, the emotion displayed in each figure. "It's beautiful."

"Her life was filled with tragedy and pain. Illness. Betrayal. Somehow, she managed to transcend it all, and paint the raw beauty she found in her suffering. It didn't seem right that it stayed lost. Was never seen."

He reached out, cupped Tony's cheek. "Thank you. For bringing me tonight. For putting all this on display so I could see it." Steve gently brushed his lips against his. "It's beautiful. And so are you."

"Thank you, Steve."

They took a little longer to admire the works, before Tony led him back to the main area. Steve was content to linger on the edges of the crowd, watch Tony flash smiles, and chat with the guests, charm large donations out of the stingiest patrons. He was in his element here as well, working the crowd for a good cause. Cutting a striking figure in his black tux. He could feel a low simmering arousal just watching this man, knowing that they would go home together that night. That he was the one who would slide the jacket off his shoulders, kiss him, touch him, bring him pleasure.

That was what he wanted to do tonight. Keep his own arousal locked away so he could focus completely on bringing Tony pleasure. He wanted to be used selfishly for the other man's pleasure with no care for his own. That was what he would ask for tonight when they were alone.

Even when he was working, Tony still stopped to check in on Steve, make sure he was alright. See if he was still enjoying himself. He introduced him to a few of the guests, assorted art collectors and critics, and one young artist who gave him a card for a gallery displaying a few of his works in SoHo. As much as he enjoyed himself, he was still relieved when they were in the limo on their way back to the tower. Tony just curled him in close and held him during the ride, keeping his fingers twined through Steve's on the ride up to the penthouse.

Steve followed him obediently back to the bedroom and then indulged himself by carefully untying Tony's bowtie, slipping the jacket from his shoulders, and kneeling at his feet to remove his shoes and socks. Tony watched him with a soft smile, ran a hand through his hair. "What do you want tonight, sweet boy?"

"I want to take care of you."

"Alright sweetheart." He stood, allowing Steve to finish undressing him before sitting on the edge of the bed. "Are you going to strip for me? Give me something pretty to look at?"

"Yes Tony." Steve took his time, putting on a show for the other man. When he finally revealed the silk briefs Tony groaned.

"You look so fucking good in those. Leave 'em on. Come here." Steve slid to his knees, crawled to Tony's feet, drawing another groan from his mouth. "You're so pretty on your knees. Tell me what you want, Steve. How do you want to take care of me?"

He looked up, meeting his eyes. "I want you in my mouth. And... I don't want to come tonight. I want this to be about you."

Tony fisted a hand in his hair, dragged him closer. "Then that's what you'll get. Put those pretty lips to work, Steve."

Steve leaned in, rubbing his cheek against Tony's cock, inhaling the scent of him, before he began lapping at the head. He parted his lips and slowly slid his mouth over him, moaning around the flesh filling his mouth. He loved the taste of him, the weight on his tongue. The way his lips spread around his girth. One hand rested on Tony's thigh for balance and the other reached up to cup his balls, weigh them in his palm and gently massage them.

He lost himself in his explorations, tongue swirling around, stroking over the sensitive spot beneath the head that made Tony moan. Making him slick so he could slide down further, until he was pressed down Steve's throat, cutting off his breath. He held him there as long as he could, swallowing around the length until the need for air forced him to pull back. Reveling in each moan of pleasure that he caused.

Time lost all meaning. The only thing that existed was Tony's body under his hands, his cock throbbing in his mouth until he finally spilled down his throat. Steve swallowed around him, chasing the last drops with his tongue, lapping him clean as he pulled away.

Tony dragged him into his lap by his hair, claiming his mouth fiercely. His hands slid down to Steve's ass, cupping the globes and squeezing as he drew back to breathe. "You are amazing. I really am so fucking lucky."

Steve breathed out his name on a sigh. "Tony..."

"Making yourself all pretty for me. Taking such good care of me. Anything I want, right?"

"Anything you want, Tony."

"My good fucking boy. So pretty for me in his silk panties." His fingers slid between his cheeks, pressing and rubbing over Steve's sensitive hole through the silk making him whimper and writhe.

"Supposed... to be about you..."

"And if what I want is to work you up and then put you to bed?"

Steve shuddered, grinding back against his fingers. "Then that's what you'll get."

"Good boy." His fingers danced over Steve's skin, circling and rubbing, barely pressing in before sliding back, teasing the nerves, building him up until arousal was burning under his skin. "Onto the bed, hands and knees."

Steve crawled off Tony's lap and onto the bed on shaky legs, spreading his thighs and bracing his forearms on the mattress, head hanging down. Tony pressed behind him, kneading his ass cheeks, pulling them apart. Wet heat flicked over his hole through the silk, causing him to jerk forward and moan. Tony's grip stayed firm, holding him in place, tongue lapping over him and occasionally dipping inside.

He couldn't stay still, moaning and writhing, rocking back into the flickering motions of Tony's tongue. It was the best thing he had ever felt, and if he hadn't been caged, he probably would have come at the first touch. Instead it was pleasurable torture. His cock was aching inside the cage, his balls pressing against the metal ring, his ass clenching uncontrollably under the onslaught. "Tony... Tony please. Need to... Need you."

"Oh honey. You already told me you didn't want to come tonight. That it was supposed to be all about me. And this is exactly what I want. You desperate and begging underneath me. Getting to tell you no. Listening to you beg and cry because you need me that much. Getting you so close you can almost taste it, and then stopping. That's what I want."

He gripped Steve's hips tighter, pulling him back into his mouth. The back of the briefs were wet, dragging against his hole with every stroke of his tongue until Tony dragged them to the side so he could lap at bare skin. Steve cried out, back arching, clenching desperately around Tony's tongue each time it stroked inside of him, rocking against him uncontrollably.

It was like the vibrator Tony had put on his cage, less cruel but just as effective. His skin felt stretched too tight over his body, cock leaking profusely beneath him. The skin beneath Tony's tongue became oversensitive and swollen driving him crazy, building him higher, pushing him so close to the edge that he was sobbing from the pleasure. "Tony! Tony, please! Please! So close, I'm so close! Don't stop, please don't stop!"

Steve felt the familiar clench of his muscles, the tension in his body drawing tight. For just a moment he thought that Tony would have mercy on him, let him come from the feel of his mouth on his sensitive hole.

Then there was nothing but cool air against his skin. He dug his fingers into the blanket, arched his back as if that would entice him not to stop. Not to leave him like this. A sob ripped out of his throat and tears began to slide down his cheeks. Again. He did this to him again. Brought him down to this place where he was nothing but desperation and need.

"I think that's enough for the night."

"Tony..." He buried his face in the bed and sobbed. Let his legs collapse underneath him as he shook. "You can't... Please... You can't do this to me..."

"Oh sweetheart. But I can. And you want me to."

Steve lay there, pleasure throbbing through his body, aching for release and trembling. Feeling the wave of it slowly recede, replaced with the desire to please the other man. To give him anything and everything he asked for.

"Back with me now?"

"Yeah." He took a shuddering breath.

"Good. Come on. Let’s get you under the covers."

"Alright." He let Tony guide him beneath the blankets, still feeling shaky and uncoordinated. As soon as he felt him slide in beside him Steve turned and pressed himself against his side.

Tony ran his fingers through his hair, trailed gentle kisses over his temple. "I love you like this. So sweet for me. You're my good boy, aren't you?"

"I'm trying to be."

"You are. I'm so proud of you. Giving me so much. Wanting to please me and take care of me. I'm never going to let you go, Steve."

"Don't want you to, Tony." He tucked his face into the crook of the older man's neck, feeling weak and vulnerable.

"Good night, sweetheart."

"Good night Tony."

Steve listened to Tony's breathing slow. His murmured endearments becoming soft and slurred. "Such a good boy... My good boy... All mine... I love you..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The painting mentioned in the story is an actual work. Frida Kahlo was a Mexican painter in the 1940's. The painting is called The Wounded Table and disappeared when on loan to the Soviet Union in 1955. There are only three surviving photographs of the work. Unfortunately, our world doesn't have a Tony Stark to sweep in and save mistreated art. Frida is my favorite artist, and I couldn't resist the opportunity to include her work at the gala. If you haven't seen her work before, you should check it out. I can see where her life story would be an inspiration to a man like Tony Stark.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back again! Cell biology is frustrating as hell, so instead, have a bright shiny new chapter. This was a popular request that I thought would work out well with the boys. I hope you enjoy. Comments brighten my day, and I always respond. Now, onto the story!

Steve woke up warm and comfortable, still pressed against Tony's body. As he blinked his eyes open, the night before came back to him in vivid detail. The display at the gala just for his benefit. How right it had felt to put Tony's pleasure before his own, the other man's joy in taking him apart, and how sweetly he'd cared for him afterward. The mumbled words as Tony had fallen asleep. Tony loved him.

Steve had known that the other man had feelings for him, it was obvious in everything he did. But hearing it put into words was different. Made him feel different. He cared for the brunette, of course, but wasn't sure if it was love yet. It could be. Would be given enough time. This wasn't the type of thing Captain America needed to rush into. If he handled the situation wrong, he could hurt Tony. That was the last thing he wanted.

He wouldn't say anything yet. Would wait. After all, Tony had said it when he was mostly asleep. He would wait until he was ready to say it when he was awake. Maybe when that day came, Steve would be ready to return his feelings. Would have gotten past the fear that everything he loved would always disappear.

Instead he rolled over, pressing closer to the sleeping man's back. Let his presence and the warmth of his skin soothe him. Not quite back to sleep but drifting half awake. Eventually he felt Tony stir against him, heard the quiet sounds of the blankets shifting, but he felt too comfortable and lazy to move.

Then there were warm breaths against his ear. "Keep your eyes closed for me, sweetheart."

"Okay Tony..." He mumbled, relaxing further into the mattress.

"Good boy."

The bed shifted as he moved away, rustling sounds from inside the closet, then the sound of footsteps moving back towards the bed. A drawer opening and closing, more rustling. Then the bed was dipping under his weight again, the heat of his body close enough to feel without touching. "How about we try nice this morning? Want me to be sweet to you?"

"Yeah... Sounds nice..." Steve could feel his cock beginning to stir in the confines of the cage just from the other man's presence. From knowing he was going to play with him. The first throb of almost pain as the cage prevented him from hardening.

"Okay. You just lay there looking gorgeous and keep your eyes closed, alright?" Without waiting for a response, Tony began touching him. Teasing brushes over his nipples, firm strokes across his stomach, a squeeze on his hip. Never lingering long in any one spot, causing his skin to tingle in anticipation.

Kisses were mixed in with the touches next, a press on his shoulder, his jaw. Gentle suction on a nipple that made Steve moan softly. Fingertips stroking up his inner thigh, close enough to almost touch his cock before moving away. A brief caress of his balls, making them throb. Soft nips along the side of his neck. Warming his skin, causing his hips to shift restlessly against the bed.

There was a brief pause before something soft and warm began stroking up his arm, over his chest. Little fibers that tickled the skin they passed over. Was it fur? Caressing his thighs, circling over his knee, then sliding upwards over his cock, hints of sensation through the holes in the metal that made him moan, arch up, wanting more even as it moved away.

Another pause. His breathing sped up, wondering what Tony would do next, but he still kept his eyes closed, relaxed and trusting. Something cool and metallic scratched over his nipple, dull pain, a sharp point. It left burning trails over his chest and stomach that continued to throb even after it moved away. Steve shuddered, pressing up into the touch, felt it press harder, drawing lines over his arms then down over his thighs. "Oh God..."

"Like that do we? My baby gets off on it when it hurts a little bit, doesn't he?"

"Yeah... Just like that."

"Good boy. What about this?" The touch of metal on his skin was replaced with something light fluttering over his body, a tease of sensation that was almost ticklish. A feather? This time it lingered, teasing his nipples with the barest touch until they hardened beneath it before moving down to flick over the cage. He could only feel the lightest of breeze through the metal, and then it was gone, leaving him panting.

The wait was longer this time, a hiss of sound like a match being struck. Drops of heat fell onto a nipple, burning for a moment before cooling, trailed over his chest to the other side. It had to be wax. Dripping over his other nipple, pooling and trailing down over his side. His back arched, trying to get closer, a hiss leaving his lips. "Tony..."

"Yeah, you like that too, don't you?"

"Yes..." A trail of fire was moving down his stomach, over his thighs, close enough to for him to draw in a worried breath, but not touching the cage.

"So pretty like this." The wax was gone, replaced with the feel of Tony's nails scratching over his sensitive skin, peeling the hardened wax away. "Just for me."

"Just for you."

Once the last of the wax was gone, the touches disappeared, leaving him breathless, waiting for whatever came next. Another pause. Clinking sounds. Then Tony's mouth was back, sucking on his nipple, icy cold around his skin. Steve jerked, felt it sinking into his bones, drawing him under. He could almost hear the sound of glass breaking, the rush of water everywhere around him. "Brooklyn!"

Tony's arms were around him instantly, tugging at the blanket to get it wrapped around him. "Open your eyes for me, sweetheart. Come on. Come back to me."

Steve's eyes flew open, darting around the room, taking in the sunlight coming in from the wall of windows. He was in the tower, not the Valkyrie. He was safe. He shuddered, pressing closer to the warmth of the other man's body, allowing it to chase away the shadows. One of Tony's hands was stroking over his back, the other buried in his hair. "Tony...?" His voice sounded watery and weak.

"I'm right here, Steve. It's okay. We're okay."

He nodded, unable to speak around the sudden lump in his throat. Tony was here. He'd take care of him.

"It's okay sweetheart. Do you want to tell me what happened?"

"It- It was the cold. The ice. All I could think of was the Valkyrie. When the water broke through the glass. All I could feel was the cold..."

Tony's arms tightened around him. "Oh baby. I'm so sorry."

"Not your fault." Were his teeth chattering?

"Come on. I'm going to take care of you. J? Start the tub."

"Yes Sir."

Tony guided him to his feet, keeping his arms around him, and led him into the bathroom. Jarvis had already started water running into the bathtub and steam was beginning to fill the room. Tony stepped into the tub, pulling Steve with him, and then eased them both down into the hot water, chasing away the last of the lingering chill. He sighed in contentment, relaxing back against the older man's chest.

"That's better. I like hearing my baby happy."

"Yeah. Thank you, Tony."

"It's my pleasure. I will always take care of you, Steve."

"I know."

Tony spent the rest of the afternoon cuddling and spoiling him. They curled together on the couch, watched several movies from Steve's list. The entire day was filled with gentle kisses, soothing touches, and murmured words of endearment.

When Tony finally left his side to go digging through the drawer he kept filled with assorted restaurant menus, Steve watched him with a soft smile on his face. Even though the morning hadn't gone the way he'd wanted it to, somehow it had still turned out to be a good day. And the reason for that was Tony.

He'd made sure Steve was alright, that he wasn't upset. Everything had stopped when he'd used his word, just as promised. Temperature play, at least the kind involving cold, was permanently off the table. He'd been praised for doing what he was supposed to and using his safe word, told over and over again how good he was, leaving him feeling pleased and content.

When Tony returned to the couch with the specific menu he'd been looking for, extolling the virtues of whichever cuisine he'd decided was a crime against humanity that they hadn't tried together yet, Steve simply curled into his side, smiled, and agreed to whatever he wanted. He wasn't there yet, but Steve might be starting to fall for Tony Stark.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brought to you by another night of the insomnia special. I really should stop writing quite so much when I'm tired and grumpy, I tend to take my frustrations out on poor Steve. I promise I'll be nice to him eventually. I hope you enjoy. Comments make me extremely happy and a more prolific writer.

Steve might be starting to hate Tony Stark.

They had spent the weekend quietly, enjoying the time together, laughing and talking like always. Then Monday came, and work along with it. Before he left for the day, Tony had bent him over the bed, opened him up, and slid a fairly large plug inside of him. Then he'd kissed him, told him to be good, and left.

So here Steve was, sitting at his desk trying to do reports for SHEILD, his ass clenching around a thick plug, cock struggling in vain against the cage around it, beyond distracted, and plotting ways to kill his boyfriend.

A text earlier had warned him not to expect the genius before seven o'clock. It was currently noon. Seven hours of frustration, with no real end in sight. Sure, Tony had let him out of the cage after three days last time, but there was no guarantee of that this time. Tony Stark never did what anyone expected of him. He could take out the plug, even try to replace it later, but Steve was too honest for that, and after his last two punishments, he wasn't overly eager to bring about another one.

That left him sitting at his desk, the same report in front of him that he'd been staring at for an hour, and the overwhelming urge to bang his head against the desk. At least it couldn't get any worse.

As soon as the thought crossed his mind, the plug buzzed to life, pulsing directly against his prostate, causing his body to jerk hard enough that he had to grab the desk to keep from falling on the floor. Thank God he was alone. The relentless vibrations made him moan, a rush of blood going directly to his cock, making it swell within the confines of the cage, creating a steady ache. He pressed the heel of his hand against it, trying to will his body to calm with no luck. His phone chimed at the same time the speed of the vibrations increased.

Steve fumbled for his cell, knowing immediately who the text would be from.

_Hey baby, how's your day?_

He groaned. Tony was in meetings for the next several hours. He must have gotten bored. It took him longer to reply, fingers shaking. _Just got a lot more interesting._

_Want to play a game?_

The urge to slam his head against the table came back. _Do I have even the slightest chance of winning?_

_Maybe._

_I'm supposed to be working. You're supposed to be working._

_I can multitask. Can you?_

_I'm thinking not._

_Pepper's calling me. Gotta run. Have a good day._

Steve set the phone down, burying his face in his arms. All thoughts of work were gone, pushed away by the constant buzzing in his ass, strong enough to echo through the metal of the cage, driving him to distraction. Giving up, he pushed away from the desk and carefully made his way to the elevator and back up to the penthouse. If Tony was going to spend the day torturing him, he at least wanted to be upstairs in his space.

He reached their floor, staggering to the couch, collapsing on its surface. Immediately the vibrations stopped. Steve rolled onto his stomach, buried his face into a pillow and screamed his frustration. It was going to be a long seven hours.

As soon as his legs stopped shaking he went to the kitchen, heated up some leftovers for lunch, and settled back on the couch. He had gotten to the second season of Sense8, a show recommended to him by Bruce of all people, and if he wasn't going to get anything practical done today, he might as well watch.

The season opener was good, quickly drawing him in. Steve stretched out on the couch, so wrapped up in what was on the screen he stopped paying attention to the world around him. Mistake. The plug surged to life inside of him, vibrations at a higher setting then before. His cock was instantly and painfully alive, throbbing within its confines. He writhed on the couch, hips grinding back into the plug then rocking forward into the air. Arousal built higher, flushing his skin, pushing him towards the edge. Just as he was getting close, despite the cage, the vibrations stopped. His hips rocked a few more times, but it was too late. Steve collapsed back on the couch, resigned to his fate.

The pattern continued over the course of the afternoon. The plug would turn on at random intervals, the strength and speed varying, tease him to the very edge, and then stop leaving him a wanting mess. Steve lost all track of time and surroundings. His body was on fire. Tony had never teased him this long before, not so directly.

His skin was covered in sweat, a pool on precum on his thighs, wrung out and exhausted, when it started again. The highest setting yet. Steve screamed, back bowing so hard it hurt. His hands flew to the cage, tugging and pulling at it, desperate for it to come off, to get some relief from maddening arousal that had been torturing him all day. The metal didn't even bend, strong enough to withstand a super soldier, as promised.

"Not getting off to a good start, baby doll. I came up here hoping to reward you, and what do I find? My bad boy trying to get out of his cage."

Steve felt his cheeks burn as he dropped to the floor, crawled over to kneel at the other man's feet. "Tony, Tony please! You're driving me crazy! Please!"

Hard fingers gripped his chin, tilting his face up. "So you think I should reward this kind of behavior? Give in to my bad boy, just because he wants something? You could have asked. But you didn't. You tried to take it. And you know what that means, don't you?"

Steve sobbed, clinging to his thighs, hips still churning helplessly from the plug pulsing in his ass. His skin felt hot and tender, swollen. A glint of silver drew his gaze up to the remote in Tony's hand, watched helplessly as he turned off the vibrations.

"Tony, please..." His voice sounded wrecked.

"Oh baby, I'm just getting started. I've been looking forward to playing with you all day. Dreaming about this during each and every mind numbing second. You're not getting off that easy. Don't you want to please me?"

"I do. You know I do."

"Come on then." Tony led them, not into the bedroom, but to a doorway beside it. Steve had never given it much thought, assuming it to be a spare room. This had to be what the websites had been talking about when they mentioned a dungeon. The room was filled with benches and tables, gleaming silver restraints everywhere. Tony walked to a clear space in the center of the room. "Strip and stand here."

Steve tore off his clothes in record time, hoping to buy himself some mercy. Heavy shackles closed over his wrists, holding them crossed, then raising them over his head, high enough that only the balls of his feet were resting on the ground when Tony pressed a button on the wall. He paced around him in a circle, eyes running possessively over his body.

"So, my boy thought he could take what he wanted, instead of asking me nicely?"

He trembled. "Tony, I-"

A sharp slap struck his cheek. Not enough force to hurt, just to sting. "Quiet. I'm talking."

Steve lowered his head, eyes on the ground. He'd known from the start that this was a game he could never win, but somehow, he'd made it worse. His stomach clenched in nervous anticipation. Even Tony's anger made him ache with desire.

"What would have happened if you'd been able to take off your cage, Steve? Answer me!"

"I- I would have made myself come..."

"And do you think you deserve that?"

"No Tony."

"That's what I thought. I had been planning to tease my good little sub all day then make him come on my tongue tonight. But that's not going to happen now, is it?"

"No Tony." Steve shuddered miserably.

"So now I have to think of a way to punish you. Obviously putting a vibrator on your sweet little cock didn't drive the lesson home, now did it? You still tried to take what's mine. Twice now. You just don't learn, Steve. I guess I'll just have to get more creative. Say thank you."

"Thank you, Tony..."

Another sharp slap. "No. Try again."

"Thank you, Sir."

"Much better. When we're in here, I'm your Sir. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Good boy. Do you like my little dungeon? After the first night you submitted to me, I built new restraints for each and every thing in here. Just for you."

Steve closed his eyes and moaned. The idea that Tony had taken the time to do that made him flush. "Th- Thank you, Sir. You're so good to me. I'm so sorry."

"You will be. For starters, I think you've earned yourself a few more days locked up. We have to teach that disobedient little cock of yours some manners, now don't we?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Good. I'm going to play with you now. And you are going to beg and cry for me. It's not going to do you any good, but you're going to do it anyway. And after I'm finally done playing with you, I'm going to empty those pretty balls of yours, so you can stay locked up for me. Because no matter what, I will always take care of you. Do you understand?"

Steve nodded. "Yes, Sir."

"Good boy. Are you ready for your punishment?" Tony laughed at the rapid shake of Steve's head. "At least you're honest. But we're going to start anyway."

"Yes, Sir."

Tony moved behind him, he could hear the sound of a cabinet being opened. When he returned, he moved in front of Steve and began to play with his nipples, tugging and pinching until they were hard and throbbing before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a pair of clamps with metal weights hanging from the bottom. He attached it to one of his nipples, pinching it tightly, carelessly letting the weight drop afterward. Ignoring the harsh cry it caused and repeating the process on the other side. As soon as he had finished, the plug began to vibrate again, causing Steve to jerk in the restraints. The motion made the weights pull, nipples beginning to throb under the cruel pressure.

Tony walked behind him again, Steve could feel the heat of his eyes on his body. Every thrust of his hips made the weights swing, pulling on his sensitive nipples, sharp pain radiating from the tight clamps. The vibrations from the plug kept increasing, working him up higher. His wrists tried to twist in the restraints, he could barely stay on his feet, but the cuffs held him immobile.

As soon as he began to clench around the plug, it stopped, replaced instead with a hard slap on his ass directly over the plug, pressing it deeper inside of him. Steve moaned, head falling back, rocking into the motion. A rain of blows fell over his ass, down the backs of his thighs, coming back up to strike the plug again and again. He tried to hold still, but kept losing his balance, feet slipping on the floor, his body swinging from the restraints, back into the blows.

When they stopped, Tony started the vibrations again. Steve groaned miserably as the cycle was repeated. All that existed were the maddening vibrations in his ass, the harsh slaps against his skin, the pain in his nipples. He felt his chin jerked up. Tony was standing in front of him again. "We're almost done, baby. You've been so good for me. Taken your punishment so well. There's just a little bit left, and then you'll be my good boy again. You want that, don't you?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Okay. We're only going to do ten. And since this is your first time, I won't even make you count. Get ready."

Steve wasn't sure what he was supposed to be preparing for. The plug flicked on to the highest setting, sensitivity making it nearly unbearable. And then he felt Tony slap his caged cock. Not hard, but it was enough. He screamed as each strike landed, agony lancing through his cock and tears pouring down his cheeks.

After he was done, Tony stepped into his body, wrapped his arms around him holding him close. "That's my good boy." He gripped Steve's hips, pulling them into his own, grinding them together, until Tony came with a moan.

Steve rocked his hips forward, desperate to come, so close to the edge and knowing he wasn't going to reach it. Sure enough the plug stopped. Tony reached behind him, tugging it free from his body. Steve whimpered, feeling hollow and empty, muscles trying to clench on nothing after being stretched open all day long.

"Almost done sweetheart. Just have to take care of you now." Tony helped Steve find his balance before lowering the cuffs and releasing them, taking the time to rub the soreness out of his wrists. He then led him out of the dungeon and to the bedroom, guiding him to all fours on the bed and kneeling behind him.

Steve could hear the slick sound of lube and then Tony's fingers were gliding inside of him, pressing into his swollen prostate. The weights dangling from the clamps swung freely, pulling on his nipples, making him squeeze around the fingers inside of him.

"Shh... Almost there." There was none of the thrusting or stroking Steve had come to expect, just firm pressure inside of him, feeling almost like the build to orgasm, drawing whimpers and moans from him. The tension increased, shivering down his spine, tensing his muscles, but not quite right. And then he felt it. Come dribbled from his cock, with no accompanying pleasure, leaving him feeling twisted and jangled inside like the ruined orgasm Tony had punished him with had done before. The difference was in the duration. This didn't stop. Tony kept pressing against the swollen gland until his balls were empty and aching, until there was nothing left to drip out.

He sobbed as Tony's fingers slid out, leaving him empty and wanting. His body still yearned for pleasure, even as he ached. The clamps were released, a fresh wave of pain shooting through his abused nipples as Tony massaged feeling back into them, finally curling Steve into his arms, holding him close, brushing away his tears.

"You okay, baby?"

"Yeah."

"You didn't use your word."

He shook his head. "Didn't need to. God you're fucking mean."

"Language."

Steve groaned, burying his face in Tony's neck. "Tony..."

"Be a good boy, and I won't have to punish you. I can't believe you tried to take it off!"

"Well my sadist of a boyfriend had spent the entire day teasing me! Tell me the truth, Tony. If I hadn't done that, would you have really unlocked me and let me come tonight?"

Tony grinned at him. "I don't think you want the answer to that."

"I do, Tony. I have to know."

"Yeah, Steve. I was gonna unlock you tonight."

Steve let out a miserable groan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone who hasn't seen it, Sense8 is an amazing show that I highly recommend watching if you're a fan of urban fantasy.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter, this time with a heavy helping of soft boys being soft. Brownie points to anyone who catches the Rent reference. If you enjoyed this one, let me know in the comments!

The next morning began with soft kisses trailed over Steve's face. His eyes slowly blinked open and focused on Tony, propped on an elbow, leaning over him. The sight immediately brought a smile to his face. "Morning."

"Morning sweetheart. How do you feel?"

Slowly Steve stretched out his stiff limbs, rolling his back, putting on a small show for the other man. "Good. What about you?"

"I... Worried, I guess. I wasn't too hard on you last night, was I? I mean, I know you're new to all of this, and I just... I don't want to hurt you, or... Or chase you away..."

"Tony... Honey..." Steve sat up, wrapped his arms tightly around his lover. "I'm a big boy. If you do something that I don't like, I will tell you. I have before. We have a safe word for a reason. And you're so careful with me. Make me feel so... Cared for. Appreciated. Special. I'm not going anywhere." A smile quirked his lips. "I'm pretty gone on you, doll."

Tony buried his face in the side of Steve's neck, mumbling the words against his skin. "I'm pretty gone on you too, soldier."

"We're okay. Better than okay. We're good. I..." A blush stained his cheeks. "I like the things we do. Before the serum... I was sick all the time. Sex wasn't even something I thought about. I never would have been strong enough to follow through on any of the things I wanted, much less try anything new. And then I was better. Stronger. But I didn't have the luxury of dating or playing around. I had a war to win, and everyone was counting on me to do it. Everything was on me."

"And now?"

"And now, I have the time to figure out what it is I like. An amazing man in my life who is willing to help me figure it out. Who takes care of me in a way I never would have let someone before, when I was angry and had something to prove."

Tony takes a deep breath before leaning back to look Steve in the eye. "I have a long history of pushing people away, and the ones I don't, they leave anyway. I've never been good enough for someone to stay."

"Oh honey." He felt his heart squeeze in his chest. How much had this man been through, to be so afraid. "And I lost everyone and everything. I'm always afraid that everything is going to disappear. I guess that means we match."

"Looking for baggage that goes with mine..."

"Sounds about right. I know it's hard, but you just have to trust me. Trust me to tell you if this isn't what I want. Trust me to stay."

Tony nodded. "Alright. I'll try."

* * *

A few days later found them both covered with slime facing off with another alien sorcerer who decided it was a great idea to conquer the Earth. Complete with gelatinous constructs he kept pulling from the ground that exploded over the team covering them in a rain of goo every time they were defeated.

"Hawkeye! On your six! Iron Man, any response from Strange?"

"Not yet. Jarvis, try the Sanctum again. I swear to fuck, if he doesn't get his ass here, the next time he needs help my answer is gonna be a punch in the face!"

"Watch it, Cap doesn't like that kind of talk." Natasha took down another slime golem, getting a mouth full for her efforts. "You know what, Stark? You might have the right idea. These things just keep coming!"

"Still no answer. Anybody know another magic user who'll get their head out of their ass, and fucking help?"

Bruce's voice came hesitant over the comms. "I... Might be able to help. Give me a few minutes."

"Oh yeah, sure." Clint snarked. "Take your time. We're having a blast down here."

"Hold it together, Hawkeye. We just have to try to get close to... What was this one calling himself?" Even Steve sounded exasperated.

"Mertlock the Magnificent. Pompous fucker. Steve! Look out!" Tony flipped around in the suit, plunging into a steep dive, knocking him out of the way of the largest construct yet, rising high enough to touch the tops of nearby buildings. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. You?"

"So far, but I don't know how much longer we can keep doing this. We don't seem to be getting anywhere!"

"Guys, help is on the way. Just hang on a little longer."

"Thanks Bruce."

Moments later a wave of pulsing green light swept across the ground, pushing the constructs back towards their maker, forming a ring blocking him from view. Then, with a blinding flash, they appeared to burst, leaving a ring of slime on the pavement, surrounding the sorcerer who was bound and gagged on the ground. There was no sign of anyone else.

"Iron Man? All clear?"

"All clear, Cap. What the hell was that?"

"I don't know, but I'm not complaining. Bruce? Call SHIELD. Tell them to send a cleanup crew. We are not taking this one."

"On it."

Natasha limped back to the rest of the group as Tony landed the armor, uniform dripping ooze onto the ground. "Good call, Cap. Because if I don't get a shower right fucking now, I'm gonna kill someone."

"Yeah, I think I'm going to decommission this suit. Even I'm not sure if I can get the slime out of it."

"Come on team, back to the tower." Now that the adrenaline of the fight was fading, Steve was exhausted. All he wanted was to go home, scrub himself raw, and curl up in the penthouse with Tony. Feel him warm and alive under his hands.

"Need a ride, Cap?"

He hesitated. After all, he was team leader. It was his responsibility to make sure everyone got back safe. But in that moment, it was all he could do not to fall into the older man's arms, let him carry them to safety, take care of him.

Clint smiled at him. "Go back with your boytoy, Cap. We'll be fine."

"You- You know?"

"You two have been staring at each other with heart eyes for weeks now. We're not blind. Yeah, we know."

Bruce chimed in over the comms. "Not to mention the pictures from the gala that were plastered all over the news."

"You don't mind? If we go ahead?"

Natasha shook her head. "Go. We're all headed straight for the nearest shower anyway."

"In that case." Tony stepped up, sweeping Steve up in a bridal carry before launching into the air and flying them back to the tower. He set the blonde down carefully on the landing platform before shedding his armor. Even his flight suit was soaked in the goo. "Shower. Hot. Now."

"Already running, Sir."

"Thank you, Jarvis. Come on, babe."

Steve followed him into the bathroom, not needing to be told twice. They spent far too long under the hot water scrubbing each other to rid their bodies of the last traces of slime. When they finally emerged, Tony flopped back onto the bed, exhausted.

Steve stretched out next to him, curling into his side and draping an arm over his chest. "Who do you think it was that Bruce called in?"

"No idea. Sure as hell wasn't Strange though."

"No. Not really dependable, is he?"

"Not even close. Do you want to eat with the team, or up here?"

"I'd rather be here. With you. Is that alright?"

"Nothing would make me happier, sweetheart."

Tony ordered delivery, for their floor and the rest of the Avengers, before they made their way to the couch, deciding to watch a movie while they waited on food. A few hours later they had finished both dinner and another movie from their list. Tony stood and stretched, back popping. "Come on, baby doll. Let's go to bed."

"Alright." Steve followed him to the bedroom. When he reached the side of the bed, he was stopped with a long slow kiss. Calloused hands ran over him, slowly peeling off his clothes. Steve eagerly returned the favor, wanting to feel the brunette's bare skin against his.

They tumbled onto the bed, touching and kissing. Reassuring themselves that the other was safe. Tony pressed Steve onto his back, parting his thighs and sliding between them. "I need you tonight."

"Yes. God, please, yes."

Reaching into the nightstand, Tony retrieved a bottle of lube, coating his fingers, rubbing them against Steve's entrance. First one finger, then another, gently stretching and preparing his lover, before drawing back to slick his cock.

Steve arched up against him, feeling pressure against his hole as Tony pressed inside him, moaning and clinging to him as he bottomed out inside of him. His walls clenched around the other man's length.

A small sound drew his gaze back up as Tony drew the chain from around his neck, unlocking the cage, sliding it off and setting it aside. Steve's cock throbbed to life as Tony began to move inside of him, thrusts slow, drawing nearly all the way out before stroking deep in a single movement, eyes locked on his the entire time.

There was no rush to their movements, no hurry. Only a slow exploration of bodies, pleasure building and cresting. Steve was the first to fall over the edge, crying out and wrapping his arms tight around the other man's shoulders, holding him close as he felt a rush of warmth inside him. As Tony came deep inside his body, collapsing against his chest, breaths heavy against his skin.

Neither of them moved, content to linger, trading soft kisses. Tony eventually slipped out of him, moving to the side and pulling him into his arms. Gentle fingers stroked through his hair, and Steve sighed, relaxing into the touch.

Tony was quiet, gazing down at his lover's peaceful expression. "You are so amazing."

He smiled up into dark eyes. "So are you."

"I love you, Steve."

His breath caught. "Tony..."

"You don't have to say anything. I just... You could have gotten hurt today. I could have lost you. And if that happened, and I never told you... I would never be able to forgive myself."

Life was uncertain, theirs more than anyone's. Knowing that this man, who had been hurt so many times, was strong enough to be this honest with him, was the greatest gift Steve had ever been given. He wasn't falling for Tony Stark, he was already there. Maybe had been for a while, without realizing it. All the time they had spent together. The different ways Tony had been there, not only helping him navigate the future but finding a place there for himself. And now there was nowhere else he could imagine being.

"I love you too, Tony."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And a mystery magician! Who only Bruce can contact. If you'd like to see this story spread out to include some of the other characters, or maybe a one shot in the same universe for Bruce, let me know!


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since the last chapter was sweet and tender fluff, have more kinky porn! Because life sucks on so many levels right now, I feel like everyone deserves lost of fluffy feels and kinky sex. Enjoy! As always, all mistakes are mine. Let me know what you think, and any kink requests you would like to see. I may not use all of them, but I promise to consider everything. Comments feed my praise kink and speed up future posts.

Steve spent the majority of the next day debriefing with Fury and writing up reports on the latest battle. He spent several hours of that time being asked questions about the mystic that had appeared long enough to help them before disappearing. Especially obnoxious as he had no clue who it was, but he refused to throw Bruce under the bus. Besides, the sheer amount of frustration would most likely lead to a code green, and no one needed that today. By the time he returned to the tower he was frustrated and unsettled in a way he couldn't quite figure out.

Tony had spent the day much the same as he had. Both of them were exhausted leading to a simple dinner followed by going to bed early. Steve had a hard time falling asleep that night, tossing and turning restlessly until finally falling into a light doze. Small sounds startled him awake all night, leaving him feeling sluggish the next morning. His exhaustion was obvious enough that Tony handed him the first cup of coffee.

"You alright sweetheart?"

"Yeah, I just couldn't sleep last night. Kept waking up."

Steve set down the mug, instead walking over to the older man and pressing into his side, face tucked against his shoulder. Tony immediately wrapped an arm around his waist holding him close. "Do you want to try going back to bed?"

He shook his head. "No. I'm up now, I won't be able to get back to sleep. Besides... It's not the same if you're not there."

"Okay." He gently stroked Steve's side, sipping his coffee. "Do you need me to help you, baby? Make sure you get a good night’s sleep tonight?"

"You can do that?"

"Steve, there isn't anything that I wouldn't do for you."

"Then yes. Please."

"The day at SHEILD stressed you out a little more than I thought, huh?"

"Yeah. They just wouldn't leave me alone! Kept asking the same questions over and over like I'd suddenly have all the answers."

"Don't worry. I'll take care of it. This is what's going to happen. We are going to finish breakfast, then you are going to go take a hot bath, for at least an hour. When you get out, you're going to relax, read or watch tv, until I come get you. And then I am going to make sure you don't have a single thought in your head for the rest of the day. How's that sound?"

"Amazing."

"There's my good boy."

After Tony left, Steve followed his instructions to the letter. Spent an hour soaking in the bathtub, trying to relax his sore muscles, before curling up on the couch with his tablet to read a book Bruce had recommended. Unfortunately, the sci-fi didn't capture his imagination today. Instead it reminded him how much Bucky would have loved it, leaving him feeling miserable and depressed. Which was how Tony found him.

"Hey, you alright, baby?"

"Yeah... Just, not having a good day, I guess."

"Do you want to cuddle or be distracted?"

"Distracted. Please, Tony. I need..."

"Yeah, I know what you need. I'll take care of you. Come on."

Tony led Steve to the door of his dungeon, immediately bringing his thoughts back to his last punishment session. "Tony..."

"You know what I expect of you in here?"

"Yes, Sir." Steve felt his shoulders relax for the first time in two days. This was exactly what he needed. "Thank you, Sir."

"You are most welcome, my beautiful boy. Come in, clothes on the chair in the corner while I finish setting up. Face the wall when you're done. No peeking."

"Yes, Sir." When the door opened, Steve obediently walked to the chair, neatly folding his clothes, and clasping his hands together when he finished. He heard a variety of strange noises from the room behind him, but resisted the urge to look. Tony would take care of him, give him exactly what he needed. And he would be good for him.

Tony rested a hand on his shoulder, leading him to a padded bench nearby then guiding him to lay on his back. It was comfortable, plush leather cradling his body, pushing his hips forward and spreading his legs, leaving him exposed. Tony gave his cock a few careless strokes, bringing him to full hardness, before slicking his fingers and pressing two of them into his hole. Steve moaned, rocking back against it. This was obviously less for his pleasure and more preparation for what was to come, but it still felt amazing. Once the other man had stretched him, he was pulled to his feet and propelled across the room.

An angled bench rose from the ground, thick padding on the floor around the higher end. Silver manacles gleamed. Steve was pushed to his knees, then bent over the bench, wrists secured to the low edge, leaving his ass propped high. His legs were swept apart, secured both at the ankles and under the knee, keeping him spread wide. "Look at you. So pretty for me. You ready?"

Steve nodded against the leather. He rocked forward, testing the restraints. As with everything else Tony had made for him, he stayed exactly where the other man wanted him.

"What do you think, baby? Nice and secure. And not a single thing for that desperate little cock of yours to rub up against. The only thing you're getting is what I decide to give you."

"Yes, Sir..."

"You're a lucky boy. I'm going to be so sweet to you today. Let you come as many times as you like, you don't even have to ask. Say thank you, Steve."

"Thank you, Sir."

"You're welcome, baby. Get your mind off of work, and right here to pleasing me. That's what you're here for, aren't you?"

"Yes, Sir." The words uncoiled tension he hadn't been aware he was holding, allowing him to relax into the restraints. He didn't have to think. He was here for Tony.

"That's my good boy." The words were followed by a scraping sound, like something heavy being dragged across the floor, but before he could ask, Steve felt a firm pressure against his hole.

A low mechanic humming started, followed by a slick length stroking into him, drawing back, then pressing forward again. A slow steady rhythm. Tony moved into his line of sight, kneeling next to him. "Do you like it, sweetheart? I built it for you."

"Yes, Sir. Thank you, Sir. Please..."

"What's the matter, baby? What do you need? Harder? Faster?"

"Yes! Yes, Sir, please!"

"Alright. I thought you might want to start off slow, but if that's what you want..." The machine responded immediately, fucking into him hard and fast, each thrust rubbing over his prostate. He tried to meet the movements, but was held in place, only able to take what he was given. Tony reached under him, a firm grip on his cock, stroking him, building the pleasure. Steve cried out as he reached the edge moments later, pulsing and spilling over Tony's hand.

The dildo kept thrusting into him, not slowing or faltering for a second, as Tony kept stroking him. Oversensitivity made him whimper, pulling at the restraints, trying to move away from the relentless stimulation, succeeding only in clenching around the cock pistoning in and out of him. "Tony! Sir!"

"I know, baby. But I told you, you get to come as many times as you like today. You just assumed that was a good thing."

"No! Oh God, no..."

"Oh yes. By the time I'm done with you, you'll be begging to go back in the cage."

He could feel his cock getting hard again, the machine's pace speeding up, driving him closer to another orgasm. Pinpricks of pain blended with the pleasure. He squeezed his eyes closed, trying to hold back and failing, coming over Tony's hand a second time. A wail tore from his throat as neither of them stopped torturing his sensitive body.

"That's right. How much of this do you think you can take?"

Steve turned his head to glare at the older man, eyes flashing with determination. "I... Can do this... All day..."

"Really?" Tony grinned, wicked enjoyment clearly visible. "Just for that, baby doll, we're gonna keep this up until you're coming dry. Until each time hurts just as much as it feels good. And when you're begging me to stop, because your cock is so raw you can't bear another touch, I'm gonna make you come again."

He groaned, closing his eyes, trying to hold onto some semblance of control. The machine varied the strength and speed of its thrusts in response to Tony's whims, and his hand never left Steve's cock, stroking him in rhythm with the dildo pounding into him, drawing release after release out of him, until Steve lost track of how many times he had come, sensitivity so great that every stroke was torture.

He couldn't think, could only feel. Pleasure and pain so mixed together he was never sure which he was feeling, dragging his mind down to that place only Tony could help him reach. The world no longer existed. Only this.

Steve cried out again, only a few drops spilling with his orgasm. His balls were throbbing, wrung dry, and his cock was agony. Each touch of Tony's hand feeling like sandpaper scraping over the delicate skin. "Please! Tony, Sir , please!"

"Please what, baby?"

"Too much. Too much. Stop, please, I can't... I can't anymore... Please!"

Dark eyes were locked on his, shining with a predatory light. "Does it hurt, baby?"

"Yes! Yes, it hurts!"

"Do you want me to stop?"

"Yes, please, Sir, stop. Please..."

"Lock this pretty cock up tight again, so nothing can touch it for a while?"

"Yes! Please, no more..."

"You gonna ask me to lock you up like a good little boy? Come on, baby. Let me hear you ask for it."

Steve sobbed, clenched around the dildo again, body shaking from another painful orgasm. "Please... Please lock up my cock, Sir. I can't... I can't take anymore..."

"Such a good boy. Now, do you remember what I said I was going to do, once you were begging me to lock you up again?"

"No! No, please Sir!" Steve jerked against the restraints, trying desperately to free himself, not managing to move even an inch.

"Last one. You can do it. After all, you can do this all day, can't you sweetheart?"

Tony squeezed his fingers around him, fast hard strokes over his aching cock, the machine still pounding against his hole. With the press of a button, it slid a forward a few inches, impossibly deeper, rubbing faster over his abused prostate. Steve screamed, hips jerking back against it with small movements, muscles tightening. He seemed to hang on the edge forever, body tensing as though trying to scale a physical cliff. A slow burn crept up his spine, spreading through him, drawing his aching balls tight against his body. And then finally he was there, pulsing in the other man's grip, screaming and shaking, drowning in the endless terrible pleasure. Feeling Tony stroke him through it, draw it out, until he was gasping, aching.

Finally the grip around him released. The dildo drew out of his body, leaving him gaping open and clenching around nothing. There was a hollow throbbing in his cock and deep inside his ass. Tears still spilled down his cheeks. Aftershocks made him shudder, drawing echoes of pleasure and pain from his abused flesh. He felt hot and swollen everywhere.

The shackles released with a soft sound, and he collapsed sideways into Tony's arms, let the older man gather him into his lap, kiss his slack lips. He felt like he was floating, the world gauzy and soft around the edges. He could hear Tony's voice murmuring praise and endearments, but the actual words were beyond him.

He didn't remember moving to the bedroom, but the cool silk sheets were soothing against his burning skin. The touch of a cool cloth had him jerking off the bed, sobbing from sensitivity. He tried to roll away, protect his tender cock and balls, but a firm grip on his arm kept him from moving. "Please... Tony..."

"Almost done, sweetheart. You've been so good for me."

"Too much... Too much... Please, Tony... Take it away, make it stop."

"Alright, sweetheart. Just one second. I'll get you all safe and protected. Is that what my sweet boy wants?"

"Yes, Sir..."

"Just Tony now."

"Yes, Tony."

"Okay." The familiar sensation of metal closing over his skin was a welcome relief. The click of the lock meant he was secure, nothing could touch him where he still throbbed and ached. The weight of the cage was soothing. "There you go, baby. All better now."

With a sigh of relief, he rolled to drape himself over the brunette, clinging to him. Silently begging for sweet caresses and gentle kisses.

Tony held him close, stroking his hair and kissing him again and again until he finally calmed, was left dazed and drifting. "You were so good for me. So sweet and perfect. Do you feel better now, sweetheart?"

"Tony..." Steve blinked, barely able to keep his eyes open.

"That's right. You just let go. I'll be here when you wake up."

The heavy weight of a blanket settled over his back, pinning him beneath it. He felt too weak to even try to move. "Thank you, Tony..."

"Trust me, it was my pleasure."


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm finally back, and with another chapter. A little lighter on the smut, and heavier on the sweet, because Steve deserves a break sometimes. Hope you enjoy! As always, all mistakes are mine. Comments and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

Steve stretched languidly, reaching for Tony before he remembered the other man kissing him goodbye and urging him back to sleep earlier that morning. Instead he rolled over to bury his face in the older man's pillow, breathing in the scent of him. After their playtime the night before, he felt relaxed. Settled in a way he hadn't expected.

Eventually he got up to shower and fix something to eat, carefully examining his thoughts. He felt good. Better than he had for days. Why? What changed? He finished breakfast and settled in to finish the reports for the team's last mission. If his younger self had realized how much paperwork was required to be a hero, he might never have agreed to Erskine. However, sometimes a distraction allowed him to see the answers to a problem more clearly. Might help.

By the time he was finished and submitted the reports to SHEILD, it was almost lunchtime. "Jarvis? Does Tony have a break in his schedule long enough for lunch together?"

"Yes, Captain. Would you like me to order something?"

"Yes, thank you Jarvis. How about something from that Korean place Pepper likes so much?"

"Of course, Captain."

Steve took the elevator to Tony's office, the secretary immediately waving him in when she saw him. "Hey Tony."

The other man's face lit up with a smile when he looked up. "Hey sweetheart, I didn't expect to see you until later."

"Jarvis said you had some time, so I thought we could have lunch?"

"You are so good to me. Come here, sit down. You look good. Did you get some rest after I left?"

"Yeah. I did. Thank you."

"Good. You've seemed kind of stressed lately. I'm glad you're feeling better."

"Me too." Steve moved over to the large desk and allowed Tony to grab his arm and tug him down into his lap. "You help."

"That's what I'm here for. To take care of you."

"You do. I..." He paused.

Tony tilted his chin up, studied his face. "Hey, everything okay?"

"Yeah. I just felt... Unsettled? The last few days. But that's gone now."

"I see." He smirked, a knowing twinkle in his eyes. "You know what changed, don't you baby?"

"No..."

"Oh, I think you do. I tried to be nice to you, give you a little break. I left the cage off after we... Fuck it. After we made love the other night. Never thought I'd say that, only you could bring it out of me, sweetheart. But last night, I locked you up again, all nice and safe after I wrecked you for hours. And now you feel good again. I think you like it. I think you like it as much as I do, Steve. Want a reminder that I own you."

"Tony..." The words made his skin burn and all he could do was lose himself in kissing the other man, desperately over and over again. He was right. Captain America might run straight into a fight, but Steve Rogers wanted to be used. Locked up tight and owned.

"It's okay, sweetheart." Tony murmured against his lips. "I'm here. I'll take care of you. I'm never gonna let you go."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

Steve curled up tighter in his lap, cuddling and kissing until food arrived. He pulled a chair around the desk so he could sit close to Tony while they ate, reaching out to touch him often, reassuring himself that the other man was still there. After lunch, Tony walked him to the door, kissed him and promised to be home as soon as he could. Told him to be a good boy, while squeezing the cage through his pants.

He went back to the penthouse in a daze, tidying up the kitchen and making the bed, without paying attention to what he was doing. He finally settled in to sketch until Tony came home, letting his mind wander and filling the pages with scenes of the two of them together that made him blush and his cock ache once he realized what he was doing.

It was after eight when Tony finally returned. "Hey sweetheart, how was your day?"

Steve walked over, burying himself in the brunette's arms. "Missed you."

"I missed you too. I'm sorry I'm late, but I wanted a present for my beautiful boy."

"Tony, you don't have to give me anything."

"And if I want to?"

Steve blushed. "Whatever you want, Tony."

"That's my good boy. Did you already have dinner?"

"Yeah. Did you?" He eyed Tony with an arched brow.

"I grabbed something downstairs. It's fine. Now, are you going to be good for me?"

"Always."

"Wonderful. Go into the bedroom. Bottom drawer of the dresser. I want you to strip down and pick out something in there to wear for me. Come back when you're done."

"Yes, Tony." Steve walked into the bedroom and took off his clothes, folding them on the chair in the corner, before opening the dresser. The drawer was filled with pairs of silk panties in his size. Cheeks burning, he picked out a pair of light blue ones, slipped them on and returned to the living room.

"Damn I love that blush. Come here, sweetheart. Over my lap."

Steve carefully draped himself over Tony's lap, allowing the other man to adjust him, leaving his ass propped up, the rest of him hanging down awkwardly. "You've been a very good boy, Steve, but sometimes? I just like to hurt you."

His hand came down hard on his ass, the shock of it jolting through Steve. Tony kept going, pausing occasionally to rub or squeeze the flesh beneath his hand. It wasn't long before Steve was whimpering and rocking his hips up to meet each strike.

"Oh, baby. You like this, don't you? Answer me."

"Yes, Tony. I- I really do."

"Good boy. Here's what's going to happen. I'm going to spank you, until you're leaking in your pretty little panties. Then I'm going to put you on the floor. I have some work emails I need to send out, and you're going to keep my cock nice and warm while I do that."

"Yes Tony." He blushed. How could they do the things they had, but it still make him blush this damn easily?

"Fuck I love that blush. Okay, sweetheart. Let's finish you up now." Tony began to spank him in earnest, covering his ass and thighs until they were pink and throbbing, the front of the silk soaked from his cock, and his head spinning. "Good boy, on your knees now."

Steve slid from his lap down to the ground, watching as Tony casually opened his slacks and pulled out his hard cock. He slid a hand through his hair and guided his mouth onto him. He moaned at the taste of him, and felt the grip on his hair tighten. "Nope. No sucking, no moving. Just... Hold. Keep me warm while I work."

He let out a slow breath and settled into the sensation of kneeling before the brunette, carefully holding him in his mouth. There was brief movement as Tony pulled out his phone, and then he stilled. Steve closed his eyes, let himself float. He was where Tony had put him, doing as he wanted.

He wasn't certain how much time had passed before he became aware of Tony talking to him, guiding his mouth away from his lap. Steve made a soft sound of protest, not wanting to move.

"You're down pretty deep, aren't you baby? It's okay, come on, we're just going into the bedroom."

Steve allowed himself to be pulled to his feet, to stumble down the hallway after Tony. Gratefully collapsing onto the pillow waiting for him at the foot of the bed when he got there. He should be on his knees for Tony, to please and obey him. He dimly heard the sounds of the older man moving around the room, but then he was back in front of Steve, fingers gently combing through his hair.

"Come on, sweetheart. Back with me now, just a little bit. Doesn't my good boy want his present? I made it just for you, finished it before I came up."

"Please, Tony?"

"That's my good boy. Give me your hand."

Steve immediately placed his hand in Tony's outstretched one, a chill sliding over his skin at the brush of cool metal. He watched as Tony carefully wrapped a bracelet around his wrist, silver links with no visible clasp, before pulling out a small tool and another link. "This is a permanently locking closure. Once I put it on, there's no taking it off. It's a type of day collar, for my good boy. It means that you belong to me. Always. I can put it on, but I don't have to lock it. That's your choice. You need to tell me what you want, Steve. What would you like me to do? What would make you happiest? Because that is the most important thing in the world to me."

Steve blinked against the tears he felt well up. Had to swallow before he could speak. "I... I want to be yours. I want to stay yours." The last words were a whisper. "I want you to lock it. Please."

"Of course, sweetheart." Tony fiddled with the bracelet for a moment before he set the tool aside. Steve ran his fingertips over the unbroken length of the chain. It was perfect.

"Thank you, Tony. I love you."

"I love you too. You have no idea how happy you've just made me. Come here, I want to hold you for a little while."

Steve climbed up onto the bed and into the older man's arms, curling up in his lap and burying his face into the side of his neck. This was where he was meant to be. Everything he had ever wanted was right here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to let everyone know, I've posted the first chapter of a story starring a will be kinky in the future Bruce [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24103282/chapters/58021201), so if you're curious about his mystery friend, you'll find the answers there. Written in part for [sawtooths](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sawtooths/pseuds/sawtooths) who asked me for a follow up with Brucie bear. Enjoy!


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A shorter installment this time, but there wasn't a good place to break it up if I'd gone on further. Sorry it's been a few days. Real life has gotten a little stressful, which makes it hard to write. I'm trying to get back into the habit. As always, all mistakes are mine. I always respond to comments, and hearing that everyone is enjoying encourages me to keep adding to this little (epic) story. Enjoy!

Tony had been gone for over a week, and Steve was ready to climb the walls. He'd gotten used to having the other man there, both to spend time with and to take care of him. Then suddenly he was gone, and there was nothing Steve could do about it. He couldn't ask him not to leave, not when it was for Stark Industries. And he wouldn't let himself become that kind of person. Loving someone should mean never holding them back.

To be fair, Tony had called from Hong Kong every night he had been gone. Less fair was the fact that he had left Steve locked up in the cage the entire time he had been gone. And teased him every night. Because of course he had. Steve practically dove across his bed to grab his phone the second it rang. "Tony?"

"Yeah, sweetheart. It's me. You been a good boy for me today?"

"I have. How was your day?"

"Long. Boring. Lots of people who think they're smarter than me only to find out they're wrong. The usual. Lots of boring meetings though. All day, actually. Have some energy to burn. And lucky for you, a beautiful submissive to help me do it."

Steve let his fingers brush over the bracelet on his wrist. "Of course, Tony. What would you like me to do?"

"Jarvis, put this call up on the screen. I want a good view."

"Yes, Sir." Immediately Tony's image was hovering in the air above the foot of the bed, making him seem larger, more domineering somehow.

"Good. Now Steve, grab the blue container from under the bed, strip, and get comfortable for me."

"You planned this!"

"Of course I did, baby. Now get a move on."

Steve reached under the bed, pulling out a medium sized container, and set it on the blanket before stripping out of his sleep pants. He took his time, crawling onto the bed, making sure to give Tony the view he had requested, finally stretching out on his back so he could see the older man's face. "Yes, Tony?"

"Impatient, are we?"

"Nine days."

"Trying to get me to hurry up instead of taking my time?"

"Nine days!"

"Alright pretty boy, I'll take care of you. I always do. There's lube in the box, get it out. I want you to prep that pretty little hole of yours for me. Hands and knees. I want to see you do it." As he spoke, Tony casually reached down, tilting the phone so Steve could see him, stretched out in the hotel room, naked and stroking himself.

Biting back a moan, Steve dug through the box, finding the lube and slicking his fingers. He rolled to his knees, reaching back and rubbing his fingers over himself hesitantly. It was different when Tony was the one doing it.

"One finger. Slide it in. You can take it, sweetheart."

He pressed harder against the muscle, groaning when the single digit breached him, hips unconsciously rocking back into it. Steve worked the finger in and out, flexing the knuckle to loosen himself, moving up to two fingers at Tony's next order, scissoring them to stretch himself open.

"Good boy. Stop now. Pull out the toy, you'll like this. Slick it up for me, and show me how much you need it. Keep the remote nearby, but don't turn it on until I tell you to."

"Yes, Tony." Steve reached into the box again, pulling out a slim prostate vibrator, setting the remote to the side, lubing it up, then easing it inside himself. Immediately his cock tried to harden, sensitive and needy after so much longer than usual without release.

"That's right sweetheart. Show me what you want. Fuck that perfect ass for me."

Steve moaned, began thrusting the toy in and out, slowly getting faster, the slick sounds of Tony's hand moving over his own cock behind him spurring him on.

"Stop." Tony's breaths were coming a little faster, obviously just as affected by the scene. "Remote. First setting. Turn it on."

Steve's hands were shaking as he fumbled for the small device, taking a moment to slow his own breathing. When he pressed the power button, the sudden vibrations against his prostate almost made his knees give out. "Tony..."

"That's right baby. Keep going."

Steve began moving the toy again, hips rocking, unsure if he was trying to avoid contact with that sensitive spot, or chase more of it. Several times Tony ordered him to stop, adjust one of the settings, increasing the speed or strength of the vibrations, pushing him closer and closer to the edge, desperate for relief. So close that a little more stimulation might have him coming despite the cage. A groan behind him signaled Tony's release, frustration at the thought of being denied again making him want to scream.

"Alright, sweetheart. You've had enough. Stop now."

"Tony! No, please, I can't! I have to!"

"I said stop, Steve."

A few more thrusts over his prostate with the vibrator, and it was too late. He felt his cock pulse against the metal of the cage, pleasure rippling through his body, and dripping out of his cock in a seemingly unending stream. He finally collapsed onto the bed, switching off the toy, and rolling onto his back, completely relaxed for the first time in a week.

Tony was watching him, arms folded and brow arched. "Did you enjoy that, sweetheart?"

"Uh oh..." Color flooded his cheeks when he realized what he had done. And the future consequences.

"Yeah. Now, tell me the truth. Did you not hear me, or did you choose to ignore me?"

Steve bit his lip. He could claim ignorance, but Tony would know he was lying. And he didn't want to be anything but honest with him. "I... Ignored it..."

"I see. Wanted to come that badly?"

"Yes..."

"Well, I hope it was worth it. When I got home, I was going to unlock you and fuck you through the mattress. Now, I'll just have to come up with a punishment for that hungry little hole of yours instead. Something creative, I think. Otherwise you just won't learn your lesson. Isn't that right, Steve?"

"Yes, Tony..."

Tony flashed him a shark-like grin. "Cheer up. You have two more days to think about what I could do to you. And whatever you think of? I guarantee what I do will be worse."

Steve buried his face in the blankets and groaned.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another shorter chapter, mostly because I don't like breaking midscene. I also want to show that this is a loving and healthy relationship, as well as a kinky power exchange. I personally feel like the affection enhances the dominance and submission. Let me know what you think!

The next two days seemed to drag. Steve couldn't stop imagining what Tony would do to him when he came home. How he would punish him. At night he would dream about their previous scenes, waking up to his cock straining against the cage and his ass clenching desperately around nothing. It was making him crazy. He was counting the minutes until Tony would be home and he could climb him like a tree.

He wasn't due for a few more hours, and Steve was stretched out on the couch pretending to watch television, when he heard the sound of the elevator behind him. Probably Natasha coming up to try and cheer him up or coax him downstairs to spend time with the team. He had just decided to ignore it when he felt a hard hand fist into his hair.

"Not even going to greet me properly, Steve?"

"Tony!" He scrambled ungracefully over the back of the couch and into the brunette's arms, burying his face into the crook of his shoulder and breathing in his scent. "Jarvis said you weren't due for three more hours."

"Oh sweetheart." His arms wrapped tightly around Steve, holding him close, feeling the slight tremors that were running through his frame. "I rearranged some things so I could leave early. I missed you."

"I missed you too. So much."

"It's okay. I'm home now." Tony gently rubbed over his back until he relaxed against his body. "I think I know something that might make you feel better."

"Yeah?" Steve's voice was muffled, wavering slightly.

"Yeah. Why don't you take care of me for a little bit. Would you like that?" Steve nodded, still refusing to let go. "Okay. Go fill up the bathtub, pick one of the oils or salts from the cabinet, something you like, and add it to the water."

Tony followed him as far as the bedroom, sitting down on the bed and waiting as Steve readied the bath and came back out. Wordlessly, he held out a foot and Steve immediately slid to his knees, carefully removing his shoes and socks. Tony stood allowing him to strip the wrinkled business suit from his body, then moved into the bathroom, Steve following behind on hands and knees.

The air was already steamy, smelling faintly of citrus and woodsmoke. He smiled down at the younger man, running a gentle hand through his hair. "Good choice, sweetheart. Can I ask why you picked that one?"

"It reminds me of you."

Tony smiled. "Better than motor oil and alcohol. Did you use some while I was away?"

"Yeah."

"Good. I want my boy taken care of when I'm not here. You should use it every time I'm gone."

Steve nodded, eyes dropping to the tile.

"Hey now. What's this?" He reached down to cup Steve's chin, tilting his face up. "It's alright, my sweet boy. I don't have to go on trips like this very often. Maybe once or twice a year. I was already planning on taking you with me next time. I missed you so much."

Steve nuzzled into his hand, relief rushing through him. "I missed you too. I don't like you being gone."

"I'm right here. I won't leave you, sweetheart. I love you."

"I love you too, Tony."

"Come on. Why don't you help me into the tub, and then you can bathe me. Get me all nice and clean, run your hands everywhere. That way you'll know I'm really here."

"Thank you, Tony." It was ridiculous, but somehow Tony completely understood. Logically he knew the other man had just been gone on a two-week business trip. However, after losing so many people that he loved to time and war, a part of Steve was always convinced that this was too good to be true. That he'd wake up one morning and it would all be gone. Focusing on the moment, Steve picked up the soap and lathered up his hands. He took his time, carefully washing every inch of Tony's body. Worshiping it in his own way. He loved the texture of his skin, the feel of the muscles under his hands. By the time Steve was done, he was starting to feel relaxed and a little floaty himself.

"That's my good boy. Help me up, let's get dried off." Steve helped Tony out of the tub and onto the plush rug, carefully drying him off with warmed towels. He was then led back into the bedroom, where he knelt at the other man's feet once more, waiting for direction. Tony slipped on a robe, tied to loosely, then motioned him back to the living room. "There's food on the table. Fetch it here."

Steve obediently returned to the couch, knelt there while they ate, Tony indulging in his desire to feed Steve with his own hands. Loving how sweet and receptive it made him. When they were finished he threaded a hand into Steve's hair, guiding him down to rest on his knee, reassuring him with his presence, and letting him float in the moment.

He released the hold when Steve finally raised his head, blinking up at him sleepily.

"Feeling better, sweetheart?"

"Yeah. Thank you, Tony."

"That's my job. I take care of you."

"I thought you were going to punish me?"

Tony grinned. "Oh, I will. I've been thinking about that for days. But I want us both to be clearheaded enough to enjoy it when it happens. Besides, half the fun is watching you squirm waiting for it."

Steve buried his face against the other man's thigh, trying to hide his blush.

"You've been thinking about it too, haven't you? Dreaming of every terrible thing I could do to you. And I will. Because you're mine." The hand was back in Steve's hair, dragging his mouth up to meet a harsh demanding kiss. Not releasing him until he was panting and clinging to him.

"Yours, Tony."

"I know, sweetheart. To bed now. Tomorrow, I'm going to wreck you."


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the long awaited (and deserved) punishment scene. And maybe a hint of future plot. Oh yeah, this thing has plot, did you know that? As always, comments and constructive criticism are loved and greatly appreciated. Hope you enjoy!

Steve woke up with a gasp, his body on fire. His cock was a high-pitched ache, straining against the metal of the cage, and Tony's fingers were buried inside of him rubbing relentlessly against his prostate. He moaned, rocking back against him, trying to force those clever fingers deeper into him.

"Good morning, sweetheart."

"T- Tony!"

"Yeah, you sleep like the dead, baby. It was so easy to work you open, work you up, without ever waking you. I wanted you to be nice and close before you even opened your eyes."

"It... Definitely worked..." He panted, muscles clenching as he got closer to the edge. It felt so damned good, finally having Tony touching him, that he wasn't expecting him to abruptly pull out. Steve groaned, hips still rolling against nothing, chasing the phantom sensations. "Tony, please!"

"Now why would I be nice to you like that, when you're being punished, sweetheart? Or did you forget?"

"Oh fuck."

A sharp slap landed on his inner thigh. "Language, Steve. What would people think if they knew Captain America cussed like a sailor?"

Steve smirked. "Probably about the same as they would if they knew he liked to be tied up and tortured by Iron Man."

"Fair point. Come on, up. Time for breakfast."

Steve groaned, climbing off the bed and following him into the kitchen. Today they ate at the counter, forcing him to perch on the wooden seat of the stool while trying not to squirm from the pressure. Tony didn't help matters any by constantly teasing and stroking over his skin. By the time they were finished eating, Steve's arousal had barely subsided.

Tony watched him over the rim of his coffee mug, hiding a smirk behind it. They were barely getting started. "Steve."

"Yes, Tony?"

"Tell me, what exactly are you being punished for?"

"I- I came without permission?"

"Hmm... Try again."

"What?"

"I said, try again. Not very good at listening to me today, are you?"

"I... I ignored your command?"

"Are you asking?"

"No. I... I ignored your order, on purpose, because I wanted to come. But it had been nine days! And you'd been teasing me so much!"

"If I wanted excuses, I'd ask for them. You know what to do if it's too much, or too far. You didn't safe word. You chose to ignore me. Didn't even try to ask, like a good boy."

Steve dropped his gaze to the floor, swallowed. "I'm sorry, Tony."

"You're not now, but you will be." Tony's tone had dropped to a lower register, almost a growl, that caused Steve's stomach to clench in want. "Go to the bedroom, there's a blindfold in the nightstand. I want you to be naked, on the bed, with the blindfold on by the time I get there. If not, it'll only be worse for you later. Understand?"

"Yes, Tony." Steve was out of the room in record time, determined not to give Tony extra excuses to punish him. He was waiting on the bed, as ordered, when he heard the other man enter the room. A soft clink was heard as something was placed on the nightstand.

"Such a fucking pretty sight, Steve. Every time. I could look at you like this for hours."

"Thank you, Tony..."

"You're welcome, sweetheart. You do please me. But watching you suffer pleases me more. On your knees, legs spread wide, arms above your head. Now."

Steve moved immediately, taking the desired position. He was rewarded with metal wrapping around his wrists, securing them to the headboard. He tugged at the restraints for a moment, knowing that he couldn't break free, enjoying the ability to struggle, not having to hold himself back.

More metal was wrapped around his legs, slightly above the knee, forcing his thighs even wider and holding them there, leaving him spread open and exposed. "Tony...?"

"Don't worry sweetheart. You're going to get exactly what you wanted. Because you did want this, didn't you? You're always such a good boy for me, making sure I get what I want too. And I will always want this." Tony let his palms run over his straining thighs, pulled his cheeks roughly apart.

Steve let out a cry at the first touch of tongue to his sensitive hole, moaning as Tony plunged inside, playing with him roughly. He loved this. The softness of a tongue on so tender of an area. The strength of it flicking against the muscle. It didn't take long before he was writhing in the restraints, trying to get more.

"Getting close, baby?"

"Yes, Tony, please!"

"Don't worry. You'll get yours soon enough." He pulled back with a final lick, smiling wickedly as Steve whimpered from the loss of contact. "I was just going to take off your cage. You want that, right?"

There had to be a trick. Tony's voice sounded too sweet. But it had been almost two weeks since he'd been locked up, and he was getting desperate. "Yes. Please, yes."

"There's my good boy." Tony pulled the chain from around his neck, and fitted the key into the lock, sliding the cage free. Steve's cock began to fill, his fingers clenching into fists. He had been restrained for so long there was an ache mixed with the pleasure that increased it in some way.

"Thank you, Tony."

"Of course. Have to take care of my sweet boy. Even when he's been naughty. Teach him to do better. So, let's see. You ignored my order. Took your orgasm without permission. And what have I told you about taking what's mine?"

"N-Not to...?"

"That's right. So I'm thinking for two major infractions, twenty minutes should be fair. Yeah, that sounds right."

"Twenty minutes of what?"

"You'll see. Let me just get the timer ready..." Steve trembled as he heard several sounds around him. Part of him knew that it was mostly for show, to mess with his head. But it was still working. A few moments later he felt something damp and cool pressing against his hole, no longer teasing, but forcing its way inside relentlessly until it was seated. It felt like a plug, but the texture was strange. Firm, but not that of metal or silicone. There was also a spicy scent in the air that he couldn't place.

"Okay. All set. I'll start the timer as soon as it starts."

Steve was opening his mouth to ask more, when he felt Tony's hand wrap tightly around his cock and begin stroking, slow and firm. A moan slipped out instead, his ass clenching around the plug. It was still cool, but there was the start of a tingling sensation. Faint at first, but getting stronger, especially when his walls clenched around it. As the tingling increased, the sensation changed, until it was a terrible burning itch inside of him. He twisted his hips desperately, trying to get some relief. Another firm stroke to his cock made him clench again, and the fire became unbearable. Steve tried to close his thighs, as if that would somehow stop the torturous burning, writhing and struggling in the restraints. "Tony!"

"That's right, sweetheart. Gonna punish that hungry little hole of yours. Teach you some manners that way. It's just ginger. It won't hurt you."

"The fuck it won't!"

"Language, Steve. Now hold still, baby. The more you struggle, the worse it's going to be."

"Tony, I can't! It hurts! Please!"

"I know. You can do it. And then all will be forgiven. You want that, don't you?"

Steve's only answer was a whine as he continued to struggle against the restraints, trying to free himself, make it stop. The burning came in waves, peaking and then lessening. It wasn't until Tony stroked him again that he realized why. Every time he clenched around the ginger, it increased, made it so much worse. When he relaxed, it got slightly better. "Oh, shit..."

"Language, sweetheart."

"Tony..." The word came out a pleading whine as the older man continued to stroke him, picking up the pace. "Please, no. I can't!"

"Keep it up, and I'll paddle you with it in there."

Steve's jaw snapped shut with an audible click. His hips kept thrusting into Tony's fist, his body tensing as he neared release, squeezing down on the ginger. It tore a scream from his throat, pain pushing him away from the edge, teasing him relentlessly. The stimulation was too much for him to fight after being denied for so long. His body clenched tight, cock pulsing over the callused fingers still stroking him.

"That's right. You can do it. Again, baby. Come for me again."

Tears streamed from beneath the blindfold. His body was still clenched tight around the piece of ginger, unable to relax as he was pushed through the sensitivity, building towards another orgasm. It felt like it was burning through him, almost cleansing in its intensity, blanking everything else from his mind.

Tony forced him over the edge over and over again, leaving Steve trembling and sobbing in agony. The burning didn't stop, seemed to get worse as his passage swelled around the intrusion. He came again, a soft beeping sound barely heard over the cries falling from his lips.

"There you go. Almost done, sweetheart." There was a tugging as the ginger was pulled free from his aching ass, his cries turning to relief as the burning dimmed to a low level.

"Tony... Please? Am I done?"

"Not quite, sweetheart. I'm sorry. But after watching you... I have to have you."

Slick fingers pressed against his sore hole, making him cry out and try to pull away. "Oh, Tony! It hurts! Please..."

"You know what to say if you need me to stop. Otherwise, I am going to have you. It's been nearly two weeks since I've been inside of you. I fucking need to feel you, Steve."

Soft cries fell from his lips as he was slicked quickly, then the fingers were pulled away and the head of Tony's cock was pressing into him, rubbing against the swollen tissues, pressing hard against his abused prostate. Hard fast strokes, building him up again. It didn't take long for him to start meeting Tony's movements, wanting the other man deeper. "Please? Please!"

Tony's voice was a low growl against his ear. "Please what, sweetheart?"

"Please... Can I... Can I come?"

"Such a good boy for asking. I think the lesson might actually stick this time." He shifted his hips, each thrust slamming into the sensitive gland, almost making Steve scream again. He was so close, could barely hold himself back.

"Tony, please! Want... Want to be good for you!"

"You are. So fucking good. You hold back until I do, and then you can come. If you don't I swear I'll plug you up with the ginger again."

Steve keened, hips slamming back against Tony's, fucking himself desperately on his cock, squeezing around him, until he finally felt him spill inside him. A relieved whimper slipped from his mouth as he fell over the edge after him, only a few droplets spilling from the tip of his cock, and he collapsed against the bed, completely spent.

He felt Tony gently slide from his body, releasing the restraints and easing him onto his side. Cooling gel was rubbed against his hole, and pressed inside, causing him to writhe weakly, but easing the lingering burning. A soft cloth gently wiped the sweat and cooling come from his skin, followed by the welcome sensation of the cage being fit over his spent cock and balls. Steve heard the soft click of the lock, the chain being slipped over Tony's neck, the tiny sound of the key rattling against the arc reactor.

Tony's arms slid around him, drawing him back into his body, and Steve happily snuggled into him. "Blindfold off, or on for a little longer?"

"Mmmm... On for a while. Please."

"Of course, sweetheart." Soft kisses were placed down the side of his neck and over his shoulder. "I love you, Steve."

"I love you too, Tony. My evil sadist."

Tony chuckled against his skin. "My sweet little masochist. What did you think?"

Steve shivered against him. "Oh God, that was terrible. I can't believe you came up with that." He turned, burying his face in Tony's neck.

"And did you like it?"

"Yeah... I loved it... Just, not too often, alright? I don't know if my heart could take it."

Another chuckle. "I thought that was supposed to be my line?"

Steve's arms tightened almost painfully around him. He hated to think that one day Tony would be gone, that he'd still be here. Alone. "Don't... Don't say things like that. Okay?"

Tony tilted his head, concern written on his features. "It really scares you, doesn't it?"

"Yeah. I... I know how the world works. What's... Going to happen one day. But... I don't like to think about it. I want you here. With me. I don't ever want to lose you."

Strong fingers combed through his hair, soothing him. "Then you won't, sweetheart. I promise."


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a few days since the last update, but I'm back! A whole chapter of smut, kink, and breadcrumbs of plot. Enjoy, and feel free to let me know what you think in the comments. Stay safe out there!

The next few weeks were busy, but fairly normal. Or at least what passed for normal for superheroes who were regularly called out to save the world from an unending stream of would-be villains. Tony spent a little more time in his workshop, but he was a genius. And even with the extra hours, he found time for Steve on a regular basis, either to take him out on extravagant dates, cuddle on the couch with a movie, or help him discover a laundry list of kinks that he hadn't actually known he had.

Saturday afternoons were one of their usual downtimes together, but Tony had claimed he had a project he'd be working on until late evening and shipped Steve off to the spa to be spoiled. After his experience getting ready for the gala, he had discovered he enjoyed being pampered and polished. Being pretty for his boyfriend and dominant. And cosmetic treatments had come a long way since his days of performing as a part of the USO shows. The facial treatments and massage were guaranteed to turn him pliant and docile.

After several hours at the spa, Steve practically floated into the penthouse, surprised to find Tony already there waiting for him. "Hey! I didn't expect to see you so soon. Did everything go alright?"

"Absolutely perfect, sweetheart. My prototype passed all of the preliminary tests with flying colors. Started a longer functionality study this morning, and so far it seems to be a success."

"That's great, Tony!"

"Thank you. Did you have a good time at the spa?"

"Yes. Thank you."

"My pleasure. I love taking care of my good boy."

Steve flushed under the older man's intense gaze. "I know..."

"Come on. I've been thinking about you all day. Being stripped down, waxed smooth, polished up all pretty for me. I think I'd like to play with my sweet little toy for a little while. Would you like that?"

"Always, Tony."

"Just what I like to hear. Come on." He slid his fingers through Steve's, gently tugging him along to the bedroom. Tony took his time, stripping off his clothes, examining every inch of smooth skin revealed to him. Once Steve was naked, Tony guided him over to the foot of the bed, bending him over it, leaving him exposed to the room. "Yeah, just like that. Such a good boy."

Steve closed his eyes and buried his face in the blanket, idly listening to Tony moving around behind him. He sighed, relaxing into the touch as slick fingers probed at his hole, gently stretching him open. A soft whimper escaped his throat as the fingers retreated, but they were soon replaced with the smooth coolness of one of the many plugs Tony liked to slip inside of him. This one was a little smaller than the ones he usually used, and Steve's muscles clenched around it greedily.

Tony slapped his ass with a small chuckle. "Alright sweetheart. Let's get you unlocked for our little game. Sound good?"

"Oh please, yes..."

"Good boy." He deftly unfastened the lock, sliding the metal cage off of him and setting it on the bed in his line of sight. "Alright princess, stand up for me."

Steve straightened up, and then gasped, grabbing the footboard for support. The plug inside of him was heavy, dragging against his rim and threatening to slide out altogether. He squeezed around it, turning wide helpless eyes to the brunette.

"We're going to play a very simple game. Every time you drop that plug, I edge you and don't let you come. Understand?"

Steve took a deep breath, nodding. "Yes, Tony."

"Good. Now, I think I'm hungry. Why don't we head to the kitchen, and I'll make us a snack."

"Okay..." Tony turned and began to stride quickly from the room. Steve started to follow after him, but at the first step, the plug shifted, dragging down heavily against his rim, and fell to the floor with a loud thud. Tony was in front of him before he could even blink. "Come on, Steve. Already? Were you even trying? Pick it up."

Steve leaned down, picking up the plug and holding it out to Tony wordlessly. Even against the palm of his hand it felt heavy. He allowed the other man to bend him over and press the plug inside of him again, vowing to be more careful this time. As soon as it was settled inside of him, he was being slammed against the wall, rough hand stroking over his cock, hard and fast. Ramping him up quickly, pushing him to the edge, before dropping away, leaving him hard and throbbing.

"Now. Kitchen. Think you can manage this time?"

"Yes, Tony." Steve's muscles clenched hard around the heavy plug, forcing his steps to be much slower as he followed Tony to the other room. He was successful for most of the way, until the other man decided he was moving too slowly, grabbing his arm and dragging him into the kitchen. Unable to keep a grip at the impatient genius's pace, the plug slipped free again, landing on the tile floor and making Steve flinch.

Tony shook his head sadly. "I'm starting to think you don't want to come at all tonight, Steve. Otherwise, you'd be trying harder. Over the counter."

Steve bent over the kitchen counter, cheeks burning against the cool marble, blinking back tears. The plug pressed back into him, roughly this time, followed by a firm grip on the back of his neck, holding him in place. Hard slaps rained down on his ass, jolting the metal inside of him, rocking it against his prostate. He squirmed in the other man's grip, tears breaking free as the spanking drove him back towards release only to be denied again.

"I'm not asking for much, sweetheart. It can't be that hard. Or is your greedy little hole too stretched out to keep it in?"

"I..." Steve's eyes widened, blinking up at the other man in shock.

"That's right. You heard me. I think I've been indulging my boy a little too much lately. Maybe I should find a way to lock that up too, right along with your sweet cock."

"You- You can't do that..."

"Oh honey, you belong to me. I can do anything I want."

Tony turned away to start fixing his snack, leaving Steve clinging to the counter, speechless and stunned. The idea of the other man locking away another part of him for his use only making heat burn in the pit of his stomach.

He clenched around the plug, trying desperately to keep it in place, while Tony found an unending list of excuses to drag him back and forth across the penthouse. Over and over again the plug slipped free, no matter how hard Steve tried to hold it. Each time the older man would scold him then push him against a wall or over a convenient piece of furniture to tease him until he was about to come before leaving him desperate and wanting.

Every time the plug seemed to get heavier. His muscles tiring, unused to the strain, allowing the metal to slip free faster and faster. Until he was clinging to Tony, sobbing freely, begging for mercy, his entire body in flames.

"So pretty for me. Such a sweet needy boy. I love you like this." A rough hand twisted in Steve's hair, jerking his head back. "I only asked you for one thing. One simple little thing. And you couldn't even do that. Do you really think that's the kind of behavior that deserves a reward?"

Steve sniffled, blinking rapidly to clear his vision. "N-no, Tony..."

"That's right. And you want to be a good boy for me, don't you?"

He nodded miserably, knowing where they were going. Tony loved playing games that Steve could never win, knowing that the soldier would be competitive enough to try anyway. "Always, Tony..."

"I'll tell you what. If you can make it back to the bedroom before I do, without dropping the plug again, I'll let you come. If not, I have something new I want to play with. Sound fair?"

Steve nodded, mind spinning. Tony had a new toy for him, and that was often something the other man had made just for him, fantasizing about being able to use it on him. Tony started moving towards the bedroom at a brisk pace. If he tried to, Steve might be able to get there before the other man. Might even be able to hold the plug in place that long. If he tried.

Steve wanted to know what Tony was excited enough to play this game over in the first place. Wanted the older man to force him down on the bed, teasing and torturing him. He took a few cautious steps down the hallway, hesitating long enough for Tony to turn back to him, eyes impatient. With a sigh he relaxed his tired muscles, the plug dropping to the floor a final time. Steve dropped to his knees, head bowed, gazing up through his lashes.

Tony's lips curved into a sinful smile. "I see. Into the bedroom. Crawl."

A shudder ran through his body as he followed Tony the rest of the way down the hallway. As soon as he passed the doorway, Tony was grabbing his arm, dragging him up and tossing him onto the bed like he weighed nothing. Steve bounced on the mattress, eyes wide. Tony had never been able to manhandle him quite so easily before.

A second later, he was dropping down on top of him, pinning him to the bed with his weight. Something was different. He didn't have long to think about it before Tony's lips were crashing against his. Steve moaned, clinging to him.

"I'll give you a choice. You listening sweetheart?"

"Yeah..."

"I can leave you wanting, and dress you up in your pretty new toy. Or I can make you come until you're begging me to stop, and then make you pretty for me. Which way do you want to suffer, baby?"

Steve shuddered, hips rocking up to rut against the other man, felt the hard press of Tony's cock against his own. Which trap did he want to fall into tonight. It was always a dangerous thing when Tony offered him a choice. "I... I want to wait..."

"Good boy. Smart boy." A gentle kiss brushed across his forehead, prompting Steve to let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding. He picked the right choice.

Tony reached down, gripping the base of his cock tightly, soft whimpers and cries spilling from Steve's lips as his cock slowly softened under the painful pressure. He shuddered against the older man's body, pushing weakly against his chest. A firm grip on his shoulder kept him pinned against the bed. "That's it. Just let it happen. Good boy."

Steve went limp beneath his touch, staying there as Tony moved across the bed, retrieving a box from the side table that he hadn't noticed earlier. He watched as Tony pulled out a complicated tangle of metal. The front was recognizable as a cage, like the one he normally wore. Attached to it was a curved metal bar with a large round ball on the end.

Tony applied a small amount of lube before pressing the ball into Steve, his exhausted muscles unable to protest. It was the work of a few second before the rest of the cage was slid in place and locked, the key in its customary place around Tony's neck. Steve shifted experimentally and felt the unyielding pressure against his prostate. He cried out softly from the jolt of pleasure rushing through his exhausted body, turning to cling to Tony desperately as he writhed against the sheets. Every movement sent him into fresh convulsions, rocking against his sensitive gland.

"Shh... It's okay. I've got you."

"Tony..."

"I know. I'm so mean to you. I can't help it. It makes you so very sweet for me."

"Oh God..."

Tony stroked sweat-damp hair back from his forehead, leaning down to kiss him softly. "Don't worry, sweetheart. This one is just for short term play. Only for tonight. If you're a good boy, it'll come off tomorrow morning and I'll make it up to you."

Steve nodded against his shoulder, struggling to calm himself. "Alright."

"Is it really that bad, sweetheart?"

"Yes. It's terrible. You're so mean to me." He shuddered, pressing closer.

Tony smiled, holding him close. "I know. I'm a cruel sadist who loves to watch you suffer. Good thing you like it so much."

Steve hid his face in the side of his neck, listening to the low rumble of his laugh. "Good thing."


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I couldn't get plot out of my head, have another chapter! Major brownie points to anyone who saw this coming. I'm going to try to catch up on my other story, since there are a few points where plot (what little of it there is) overlaps, so you can look forward to that sometime soon. Comments and suggestions are always welcome. I hope you enjoy!

Steve woke early from a night of restless sleep. The new chastity device Tony had put him in had worked for hours, teasing him every time he moved. He had woken several times during the night, desperate and throbbing, cock aching as it strained against the metal. Tony slept beside him, peaceful and oblivious. Steve had longed to press closer to him, wake him, begging for relief. But the genius rarely slept so deeply, and Steve wasn't willing to disturb that. However, a quick glance at the clock showed it was after six, late enough to assuage his guilt.

He shifted to his stomach, shimmying beneath the blankets, biting his lip to muffle the whimpers the renewed attack on his prostate produced. Tony had said if he was good, he'd make it worth his while. And he could think of one thing that always put the older man in a benevolent mood.

Steve shifted forward, spreading Tony's thighs with his shoulders, gently sliding his lips around his cock. He worked him gently, coaxing him to hardness and slowly teasing him awake, eyes trained on his face. As soon as Tony's eyelashes began to flutter, Steve increased his efforts, quickly losing himself in the taste and feel of the man beneath him.

Tony moaned, threading a hand through soft blonde hair and gripping tightly, hips rolling up to meet each downward stroke of Steve's mouth, soon spilling down his throat. A soft tongue lapped over sensitive skin, cleaning every trace of Tony's release, intending to soothe. Instead, Steve felt the brunette's cock hardening again as he was guided away by the grip on his hair. "Tony...?"

"Yeah, sweetheart. Damn, that's a nice way to wake up. Trying to be an especially good boy for me today, I see?"

Steve tried to fight down the blush rising over his cheeks with little success. "Maybe..."

"Definitely kinking on that blush, baby." Tony stroked gentle fingers over his cheek, a soft smile gracing his lips. "Alright. I've been a bad, bad man and made my sweet boy suffer all night."

"You have."

"So why don't you tell me what you would like. As a reward. Anything you want. Tell me how you want to come, baby."

Steve moaned softly, leaning into his touch. "Really?"

"Really. You've been so good for me. This morning, you can have whatever you want. Then this afternoon, I'm going to play with you a bit, and I thought we could go somewhere nice for dinner tonight. Sound good?"

"Yeah. Sounds great, actually."

"So. Tell me. What you want."

"Out of the cage?"

"Of course."

"And you'll let me come?"

"As many times as you want."

"I..."

Tony cupped his chin, tilting it up. "Out with it."

Steve's voice came out a whisper. "I want you to spank me... And then take me. Hard. A little... Rough?"

"It will be my pleasure." Tony eased him onto his side, sliding the key from around his neck, unlocking the cage and gently sliding it off. Eliciting a sigh of relief that turned into a startled gasp as he casually flipped him over onto his lap. He gently stroked over Steve's skin. "You remember what to say if it's too much?"

"Yes, Tony."

"Good boy." Without any further hesitation, he began raining steady, firm spanks over his ass and thighs.

Steve let out a squeak. The slaps were a little harder than usual. Normally the older man worked up to it, knowing he couldn't sustain that level of force for long. Today, he seemed to be having no problems. He writhed on his lap, arching back into the blows, feeling his skin warm. The pain driving his arousal higher, until he was rocking down each time, desperately seeking friction against his cock. "Tony, please? Please?"

"That's right, my good boy. You come whenever you want, and then I'll fuck that pretty little hole."

Steve shuddered, grinding down against the hard pressure of Tony's thigh, working himself closer with each strike, until he was there. With a shout he came, spilling across Tony's skin, firm slaps drawing out every last shiver of pleasure. Then a hard grip on his hips was pulling him back onto his knees. He could feel the other man move around behind him, hear the wet sound of lube sliding over his cock. Head spinning, he arched his back, offering himself up as much as possible.

Firm pressure was followed by the welcome sensation of Tony's cock pressing deep and bottoming out inside of him. Steve moaned as fingers dug tight enough into his hips to bruise, pulling him back into each thrust, setting up a quick rhythm. Everything was fast and hard, just on the edge of painful. Exactly what he wanted. He lost himself in the slap of skin against skin, the jolt of agonizing pleasure when his prostate was slammed into. It was perfect.

It didn't take long for Steve to fall over the edge again, Tony following him a few thrusts later. He collapsed against the bed, gasping in ragged breaths. Tony slid from his body, dropping down beside him and gathering him into his arms. He didn't say anything, letting Steve drift, soothed by the steady rhythm of Tony's heartbeat beneath his ear.

He finally became aware of gentle fingers stroking through his hair, smoothing it back from his forehead, and let out a content sigh.

"Back with me, sweetheart?"

"Yeah. Thank you, Tony..."

"You're welcome."

Steve was still a little unsteady on his feet as he was led to the shower, content to stand there and let Tony do all the work of cleaning and drying them both. Wrapped in a plush robe and settled onto the couch to await breakfast, his head finally started to clear.

"Coffee?"

"Yeah. Thank you." He took the cup, carefully observing the other man, who seemed to be a lot more awake this early in the morning than usual. Tony looked good. Well rested. No sign of the normal dark shadows beneath his eyes. Steve sat up sharply, studying him closer. Improved sleep wasn't the only difference. The strands of silver at his temples were gone, along with some of the deeper wrinkles around Tony's eyes, and a large amount of the scarring on his chest. He didn't appear younger, only less worn. And last night, the way he had been able to manhandle Steve as if he weighed nothing. "Tony, what did you do?"

He turned, giving him a bland expression. "Ordered breakfast. What's the matter, princess? Decided you wanted bacon instead of sausage?"

"Yeah, and you ordered as much for yourself as I usually eat. What did you do?"

A slight flush colored the older man's cheeks. Steve could feel his heart start pounding in his chest. "Tony!"

"I've... Been working on a project."

"And?"

"I told you. It's passed all of the preliminary tests with no issue. So, I... Instituted a long-term functionality study..."

"Anthony Edward Stark. Please, tell me you did not experiment on yourself!"

Tony rubbed the back of his neck, intently studying the carpet. "I..."

Steve grabbed his hand, clinging onto it. "Tony, please!"

He let out a quick breath, finally meeting Steve's worried gaze. "I've been working on stabilizing extremis for some time now. I finally started getting somewhere a few months ago, but I decided... To spend some time ensuring it's suitability."

"Why the hell would you do something so fucking reckless?"

"For you."

Steve felt like someone had punched him in the chest. "What?"

Tony's gaze bored into him steadily. "For you, Steve. Because I know you. I know how worried you were that I would get hurt, or killed, and leave you behind. Because the last thing I want is for that to happen. I want to have decades with you, not a few years. I want to be strong enough to have your back. I'm a selfish man, Steve. When I find something I want, I take it. And what I want, more than anything, is you. Just you. In my life. And in my bed. For as long as I possibly can."

Steve flung himself against his chest, feeling strong arms wrap tight around him, for just a moment feeling impossibly fragile and young. "Tony..."

"You were afraid you were going to lose me, sweetheart. I promised you that wouldn't happen. And I always keep my word to you. Always."

Steve rubbed his face against the collar of Tony's robe, trying to stem the flow of tears. Felt soft kisses placed against his hair. "So... What does this mean? I mean, what does it do?"

"Well, according to the data so far, extremis has been steadily working to undo a lot of past trauma I've experienced. It's ramped up my metabolism and increased my strength and stamina. I'm still testing out a few quirks, but so far everything looks good. I feel better than I have in probably a decade. And Jarvis is taking constant scans in case of any issues."

Steve took a shaky breath, leaning up to capture Tony's lips with his own. "I can't believe you experimented on yourself." He said, pouting slightly.

"Believe it, sweetheart. Sometimes you have to run before you can walk."

Steve looked up at him, a mulish look in his eyes. "Oh, yeah? Well, I'm telling Bruce."

"Fuck."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And yes, Captain America might be squeaky clean, but Steve Rogers cusses like a sailor! >.<


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took me a little while to wrangle my muses into cooperating, but I'm back! I hope you enjoy, this chapter was a lot of fun to write. As always, I don't have a beta so any mistakes are mine. Comments and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated. So, with no further ado, enjoy!

Steve did tell Bruce. As soon as he found him working in his lab. Then stood at the back of the room, smirking, as he gave Tony the most impressive lecture on responsibility, safety, and "not fucking experimenting on yourself" that anyone in the tower had ever heard. The other Avengers may have watched on a screen in the common floor living room. Natasha may have provided popcorn.

The only downside to the episode were the words Tony whispered in his ear when they separated to work for the day. "Laugh it up, baby boy, you're going to regret this later." Which left Steve with an entire day of training, paperwork, and coordinating with SHEILD, while wondering what exactly the other man was going to do to him that night.

The answer was nothing. No teasing, no torturing, no games, and no sex. Just sleeping, held close against his chest. The next day was the same. And the day after that. After four days, not only was the anticipation of a punishment driving him crazy, but the need for release. He couldn't focus on work, on drawing, exercising, or reading. He tried to watch a movie with Natasha and Clint but ended up excusing himself halfway through before either spy noticed him squirming in his seat.

As he made his escape, Bruce caught his eyes, giving him a wink that made him flush a bright shade of red. It was an almost knowing look. But there was no way Bruce could have any idea what was going on with him and Tony, other than the fact they were dating. Obviously being unrelentingly horny was making him paranoid.

Deciding something had to give, he went down to the workshop to find Tony. When the doors opened, he was greeted with the sounds of 'Highway to Hell' at top volume. He paused just inside, taking a moment to enjoy watching his lover completely in his element. Loud music, bright lights, bots scurrying back and forth with tools, and several projects in progress scattered everywhere. Finally, he took a deep breath, stepped up behind Tony and let his head thump down between the brunette's shoulder blades, arms sliding around his waist.

Tony glanced over his shoulder briefly, shooting him a smile, before turning back to the delicate work he was doing. "Hey babe. Something wrong?"

"Tony... Please?"

"Please what, sweetheart?"

"You're torturing me. I'm dying. I need you. Need something. Anything. Please!"

He set down his tools, turning to face Steve with an evil smirk. "Starting to regret ratting me out to Brucie bear at the first opportunity, aren't you?"

Steve nodded miserably. "Yes..."

"I had to spar with the Hulk yesterday, Steve. The Hulk! There's a billionaire shaped dent in the wall now!"

"Are you alright?"

Tony sighed. "Yes, I'm alright. That's not the point. Indignation! Outrage, I tell you, outrage!"

Steve couldn't hold back a smile at the other man's usual over the top exuberance. At least he could tell that he wasn't truly mad at him. That did not, however, mean that Steve wasn't going to suffer. "Okay, Tony. What do I have to do to make it up to you."

"I am so glad you asked. We're going out tonight."

"Okay...?"

"Let me finish this, and I'll help you get ready."

Steve waited while Tony wrapped up what he was working on, then allowed himself to be led up to the penthouse. The first stop was the shower, where the genius could wash off all the grease from his time in the lab. Once they were both clean, he then pinned Steve against the wall, teasing him until he was panting and writhing beneath Tony's skilled hands, cock straining painfully against his cage.

He then spun Steve around pushing him out of the shower, drying him off briskly with the towel, turning him back and forth until he was dazed and unsteady on his feet, before grabbing him and dragging him into the bedroom and pushing him down so he was bent over the edge of the bed. It was still unsettling how strong the other man had become after extremis. Being manhandled wasn't something Steve was used to anymore, which made it secretly thrilling. He liked Tony being as strong as he was, which was not helping him in the current situation.

"Stay." After issuing the order, Tony disappeared into the closet, rustling around for several long moments before returning, setting things down where Steve couldn't see what he had chosen. He heard the sound of a bottle opening, his only warning before slick fingers began rubbing over his hole, coating it thoroughly in lube before pressing inside. Tony took his time, slowly opening him up, adding more and more lube until he was slick and dripping with it. Finally satisfied, his fingers slid away. Steve let out a soft whimper, achingly empty, clenching around nothing.

"What's the matter, sweetheart? Afraid I'm not going to fill you back up again?"

"Tony... Please..."

"Since you ask so prettily." The blunt head of Tony's cock pressed against his rim before stroking into him. Fast, hard thrusts, angled to strike his prostate as often as possible. He didn't hold back, using Steve for his own pleasure, leaving him throbbing and desperate for more when he was finished, flooding him with his release before sliding out again. "Thank you, sweetheart. I needed that."

"Tony!"

"What's the matter, baby? Still need something?"

"Tony, please, can I come? Please?"

"No. I told you, we have plans for tonight." A metal plug was pressed into him, thick and just long enough to rub against that sensitive spot. A leather harness was then buckled around his hips and thighs, holding it tightly in place. "There you go. Now, turn around and sit on the bed for me."

Steve slowly straightened and sat down, crying out sharply when it pressed the plug deeper inside of him. He watched helplessly as Tony teased his nipples into hardened points before attaching clamps that were almost a decoration. Metal circles that pressed into his pecs, with a tight screw clamp in the middle, pinching down hard while leaving the tips exposed. Next came a small metal oval that was fastened to the front of the cage, adding weight, tugging on it when he moved. "You are so fucking beautiful, Steve."

"Thank you, Tony..."

"Be a good boy, and I may even let you come outside of the cage tonight." Tony laughed at the small whimper that followed his words. "Okay, stand up. Let's get you dressed."

"Dressed?"

"I told you. We're going out tonight. Weren't you listening?"

"Tony! I can't go out in public like this!"

"Oh, you can. And you will." He tugged Steve to his feet, putting him into tight leather shorts that laced up the sides and a leather harness that framed his clamped nipples. Matching restraints were fastened around his wrists and ankles. The final touch was a thick leather collar around his throat that he could feel pressed against his skin every time he swallowed. All of it in deep red and gold. Iron Man's colors.

Steve obediently turned around at Tony's gesture, allowing him to admire his work. "Perfect." He left him standing there as he dressed. Tight leather pants with cutouts down each side, heavy boots with a sole thick enough to put them on eye level, and a black leather vest that covered the arc reactor. Once he was ready, he picked up a leash that was clipped to the front of the collar and began walking to the elevator.

Steve stumbled after him, uncertain of where they could be going that would require this level of preparation. All thoughts left his head once they settled into the backseat of the car. As soon as they were moving, Tony turned in the seat so he could watch him, a pleased smile on his lips. His eyes glowed blue for a brief moment, the same color as the arc reactor, and the plug buried in Steve's ass buzzed to life, stealing his breath, and leaving him writhing against the smooth leather seat. "How- How did you do that?"

"Side effect of extremis, sweetheart. I can communicate with electronics. And as soon as I figured out that little feature... I built you some new toys to play with."

"Oh fuck."

"Exactly." The entire ride was a blur of agonized pleasure as Tony continuously played with the speed and strength of the vibrator, enjoying the ability to tease Steve mercilessly with no warning, only stopping once they reached their destination. He was led out of the car in an underground garage and into an elevator that Tony had to scan a small black card to gain access to. When the doors opened, they stepped into a dimly lit but elegant club. Pounding music could be heard coming from down a hallway, which was the direction Tony began to walk. They entered a large room filled with people, all dressed in similar fashion to themselves. That's when Steve realized what kind of club he had been brought to.

Men and women were dressed in leather, gauzy fabrics, or nothing at all. A woman was on a small stage on one side of the room with a naked submissive strapped to a bench, paddling him for her appreciative audience. A girl dressed in a few layers of sheer white material was crawling on her knees behind the man who had her leash attached to his belt. Others were in conversation with obedient subs kneeling by their feet.

"What do you think, sweetheart? Want to watch a show?"

Steve nodded mutely, overwhelmed by everything going on around him. He was led to a quieter corner, stage empty and waiting, where Tony sat down in a plush chair and drew him onto his lap. "Is this okay, Steve? We can leave if we need to."

He shook his head. "No. I'm fine. It's just a lot..."

"Alright, sweetheart. Come here." He pulled Steve's head down to his shoulder, gently rubbing his back. "That's better. Take your time."

Steve let out a shaky breath, slowly relaxing into the older man's arms. "Thanks, Tony."

"Always, sweetheart. It looks like they're getting ready to set up a show over here. Do you want to stay and watch?"

"Okay. It could be... Interesting. To see what other people do?"

"Thought you might like that."

Steve rested against Tony's shoulder, watching as a stocky man began setting up a variety of ropes onstage. Off to the side a slender man with black curls was kneeling, covered in a green silk robe, head bowed obediently. As he watched the dominant man move confidently around the space, he began to seem familiar. Something about the low tone of his voice, the gestures. He had the strange feeling that he knew him from somewhere.

He tilted his head, observing him more closely. The man turned toward the front of the stage to say something to his partner, prompting a throaty laugh from his submissive. Steve's eyes widened, and he tapped at Tony's side to get his attention. "Tony! Is that... Bruce?"

Tony's gaze snapped to the stage, studying the two men. "I'll raise you one. Is that Loki?"

They watched in shock as the show began to unfold in front of them. The dominant, who was in fact their own Dr. Banner, put on an intricate ropework demonstration using none other than their former enemy Loki, as his model. The god was quiet and a model of obedience before the crowd. As soon as their performance was over, they disappeared into one of the designated aftercare rooms for a little while, leaving the two men speechless.

They reemerged before too long, heading directly to where Tony and Steve were sitting, Bruce flashing them a mischievous smile. "So, did you boys enjoy the show?"

Tony blinked a few times before he could reply. "Yeah. Didn't expect to run into you here. Or your...?"

"Pet. Loki. He's been very good for me, for the last several months." Bruce's eyes were hard, defensive.

Steve nodded. "So, your friend, who helped us with that mage...?"

Loki looked up, meeting his gaze. "Bruce asked for my help, and I was willing to comply."

"He is not going back to Asgard."

"Okay, big guy. No worries. I didn't exactly have plans of running back to the tower and sharing everything I saw here tonight." Tony snorted. "Not that Fury would likely believe it anyway."

"True. Finally decided to stop teasing Steve? I noticed he seemed a little... Distracted, of late."

"Oh God..." Steve buried his face in his hands, feeling his skin burn at the realization that Bruce apparently knew exactly what he and Tony were doing, and probably had for a while.

Loki smirked, a soft chuckle at Steve's discomfort slipping free. "You know, as you watched our rather public display, I find myself quite curious as to what kind of show you and the good Captain could put on for us. It would only be fair..."

"I don't think he's up for a large crowd, but I'm sure we could come up with something private."

"Tony..."

"Be a good boy, Steve. For our _friends_." The emphasis on the word was clear. Tony wanted to show Loki and Bruce that they were here for the same reason. That they were on the same side, with no intentions to betray them.

"Yes, Tony."

"You remember your word?"

Steve nodded. "Yes, Tony."

"Do you need to use it?"

"No, Tony."

"Good. Then, I think I saw just the place." He nudged Steve to his feet, looping the leash around his wrist and guiding them over to a small curtained alcove. Once the curtains were closed, Bruce took a seat on one of the padded chairs, Loki draping himself over his lap, arms loose around his neck. They looked comfortable with each other, which gave Steve a good idea of how close their relationship was.

Tony led Steve to an open wall with attachment hooks. He fastened them to the restraints on his wrists, arms spread wide, on display. He looked him over approvingly before his eyes began to glow. Steve let out a cry, knees buckling, as the plug and the cage attachment both vibrated to life.

Tony seated himself near Bruce and Loki, eyes never leaving his submissive. It was a game they had played many times, Tony teasing him until he was close to the edge and desperate, before backing down only to work him up all over again. It was a different experience to have an audience for their play, but before long Steve couldn't focus on anything beyond the unrelenting pleasure and denial.

Begging and whimpers fell freely from his lips, as he writhed and pulled at the restraints. "Please! Tony, please!" His hips ground back against the wall before jerking forward into the air, trying uselessly to get some friction against his cock. The vibrations ceased for a moment, before starting on the lowest setting once more, leaving him groaning in disappointment.

"I don't know, sweetheart... You did go tattle on your Dom. Apparently to another Dom. Got me in a lot of trouble..."

"I'm sorry! I was just worried about you."

"I know. Which is why I'm only going to tease you tonight."

"Tony..." Steve's head fell back against the wall, body arching forward. "You- You said..."

"I said maybe. If you were good."

"I'm being good! I swear! Please!"

Loki's smooth voice cut in. "He has been rather well behaved for his first time, Stark."

Tony smiled. "You're right. I think you just got very, very lucky, Steve." He slipped the chain from around his neck, walking over to his side. Kneeling down, he carefully unlocked the cage, setting in on the ground beside him. As soon as his cock was free, he swallowed him down completely, the plug jumping to its highest level. Steve screamed, coming almost immediately. Tony kept working him, through the oversensitivity, and through release after release, until everything was overwhelming pleasure and the world went dark.

When he blinked his eyes open again, he was curled up in Tony's lap, fingers carding through his hair. A soft blanket was wrapped around his shoulders. The plug and clamps were gone, the cage back in place without the vibrator attached. Steve turned his head, lazily nuzzling into the side of Tony's neck. He could hear other voices, but the words seemed too far away for him to understand.

He was content to stay there, hazy and floating, with Tony's arms wrapped securely around him. Eventually he felt Tony shift, lifting him easily in his arms and carrying him back out to the car. He dozed off on the car ride home, waking briefly as he was deposited on their bed. His clothes were removed, and his skin wiped clean with a soft damp cloth. The blankets were settled over him, and Tony slid in beside him, urging him to turn on his side so he could press against Steve's back.

"Did you have a good time tonight, sweetheart?"

"Yeah... Thank you, Tony."

"Good. Sleep well, sweetheart. You've earned it."

Steve mumbled a reply back, more of a sound than actual words, and snuggled back more securely into Tony's embrace before falling asleep again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've taken some liberties with extremis, so just for clarification: I predominately work with characters as portrayed in the MCU, however, extremis there is creepy, so for that I'm using a loose adaptation of the comic book version cobbled together from a little internet research and reading a lot of fanfiction. I hope that helps.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Less smut, more plot. It happens sometimes. Don't worry, there will be plenty of kinky porn in the future. I had a good time showing how well Tony and Steve work together outside of the bedroom for a change. Comments and suggestions are always welcome. Hope you enjoy!

Steve spent a few days after their night at the club turning the experience over in his mind. This led him to a single conclusion, and he decided to act on it. After bringing lunch down to Tony and Bruce in the lab so the two scientists might remember to eat, he took the elevator to Bruce's floor of the tower. The elevator stopped, but the doors didn't immediately open.

"Jarvis?"

"Captain, per Dr. Banner's instruction, I am to ascertain the intentions of anyone trying to enter his floor."

Steve nodded; he should have expected something like this. "I have no intention of harming Loki or trying to force him out of the tower. I just want to talk to him. I think he might need a friend right about now."

"Very well, Captain."

The doors slid open and Steve stepped out. The layout was similar to the penthouse, but the similarities ended there. Bruce's living room was well lived in, filled with dark colors and heavy fabrics. Items picked up on his travels were displayed on the walls and shelves. Soft footsteps from the hallway drew his attention, and he turned in time to see Loki enter the room. His arms were crossed over his chest defensively, and his eyes were wary.

"Captain Rogers."

"Loki." Steve offered him a smile, holding up the takeout bag he had brought up with him. "I thought we could have lunch and talk. If that's alright with you?"

"I suppose that's acceptable. This way." He led the way into the kitchen, gesturing at the small table in the corner. "Would you like something to drink?"

"Water?"

"Very well." Loki fixed himself a cup of tea and brought a bottle of water for Steve. He sat down across from him, accepting the meal set in front of him. "Thank you."

"Not a problem. For someone who never remembers to eat, Tony loves food. At this point I probably know all of the best places in New York."

Steve watched Loki as they began eating, not liking the stiffness in the other man's body. He looked like he was ready to bolt at any moment.

"Thank you, Captain. It's very good."

Steve set his fork down, full attention on the other man. "Steve."

Loki met his gaze, eyes wide. "I beg your pardon?"

"My name. It's Steve. I figure you've seen me nearly naked and orgasming chained to a wall in a kink club, we should be on a first name basis."

Laughter finally escaped Loki, his demeanor relaxing. "Very well. Steve. May I ask why you decided on our impromptu lunch date?"

He returned to his meal. "Well, Bruce is a good friend, and he obviously cares about you. So, I'd like to get to know the person he's dating."

Loki shook his head. "I believe you might have misunderstood our relationship. We just..."

"You just what? Sleep together, play kinky sex games, go to clubs, eat your meals together, and live in the same place, but you're not actually dating or serious about each other? Sounds pretty weak, even to me."

"I... Suppose you do have a point. I never thought of it as such."

"Sounds like you might need to have a talk with Bruce."

"I might indeed. I was simply grateful that he... Treated me so well."

"As opposed to what? Because as far as I understand, if you play like we do, you're supposed to take care of your partner."

Loki sighed, sipping at his tea to organize his thoughts. "On Midgard, this sort of thing is an entire subculture, with rules and precautions. Not accepted by mainstream society, but not entirely taboo either. On Asgard, to lie with another man or participate in this sort of play is opening yourself up to disgrace and further mistreatment. I am still accustoming myself to the kindness I am shown by Bruce."

"Remind me never to go to Asgard."

"He said the same thing. I find myself confused."

"Look, until you give me a reason to feel otherwise, I'm going to consider you a friend. And I don't sit back and let my friends be hurt. I don't like bullies. I don't care if they call themselves a god or not."

"You would... Protect me? From Asgard? As simple as that?"

"Yeah. Simple as that."

"Midgardians are strange."

"Yeah, probably. So... Is this the part where we talk about some of the things that our Doms do to us and compare notes?"

Loki arched a brow at him. "Do you believe you could have that sort of conversation without turning painfully red?"

Steve grinned. "Not on your life. But it would be nice to talk to someone who really understands."

"Very well."

* * *

Steve ended up spending several hours talking to Loki, before returning to the penthouse to wait for Tony. He must have fallen asleep at some point, because he woke up to the soft brush of lips across his forehead. "Tony?"

"Yeah. Sorry it's so late, sweetheart. I ordered dinner."

"Thanks." He sat up with a yawn, leaning forward to curl into the brunette's chest. "Missed you."

"I know. I missed you too. Did you have a good day?"

"Yeah. I spent some time downstairs talking to Loki."

"How did that go?"

"Not bad. He seems like a good guy. I like him. Asgard sucks though. We might have to do something about that eventually."

"Considering Bruce's reaction, I'm guessing I'm not going to like it." Tony stopped, mulling it over for a moment. "It would be useful to have a magic user that's more dependable than Strange. Not that that's hard. We could sell it that way to SHEILD. That he was mind-controlled and is now working with the Avengers to make amends. Pep could get a good spin on it for the press. She can make the public love just about anyone..."

"I think that would be a good idea. He's afraid. And I can't blame him. If his options on Asgard are worse than on the planet he tried to enslave..."

"It doesn't say good things. Okay. We have a plan. I'll get started on it tomorrow."

"I'll handle the rest of the team. One on one is probably best. I'm glad Thor is still off planet. Makes it easier."

"Yeah." Tony wrapped his arms around Steve's waist, pulling him closer. "Have I mentioned lately how absolutely perfect you are?"

Steve smiled up at him. "Only constantly. I love you, Tony."

"I love you too."

* * *

Steve had expected the conversation with Natasha to go almost exactly as it did. She was usually reasonable and currently predisposed to like the mage that saved them from the unending slime golems. Clint was the surprise. Steve had expected the man who had been controlled by Loki during the invasion to be more upset by his presence in the tower. However, the time as a thrall seemed to have given the archer a fairly good insight to Loki's state of mind at the time. In the end, Clint used the opportunity to extort a supply of homemade baked goods from the god and was more than willing to move forward.

This exposed one of Loki's secrets to the team. He could bake. Pretty much anything, and extremely well. And the god seemed strangely inclined to please, so it took little more than a sweet request or begging eyes for him to provide the heroes with cakes, cupcakes, cookies, and pastries. A few well-placed threats to Fury accompanied by slipping a three-layer white chocolate raspberry truffle cake to Coulson, and SHEILD was more than willing to accept Loki as the newest addition to the Avengers.

Steve began to regularly arrange time with the other man, both inside and outside of the tower. He began to enjoy their time together, appreciating the other man's sardonic sense of humor. He decided to introduce Loki to some of the aspects of the modern world he appreciated. The first was to introduce the other man to the wonders of the spa Tony enjoyed sending him to on a regular basis, museums, and coffee shops following soon after.

Between their excursions around New York, and the time spent over coffee or tea chatting quietly in the safety of the tower, Loki began to slowly open up to him. The picture he painted of his prior life was unrelentingly bleak, even with the moderated descriptions offered by him. Steve knew how to read between the lines well enough to understand exactly what they were protecting him from.

The day Tony received a message from Thor announcing his return in a few days, Steve immediately went to find Loki. He didn't see the other man when he reached their floor, which worried him more. He almost always greeted Steve in the living room. A careful search of the floor found Loki tucked into the small space between one of the beds in a spare room and the wall, huddled in on himself in the corner. Steve carefully knelt in front of him, resting a hand on his knee, then flinching. His skin was icy cold. "Jarvis? Get Bruce. Now."

"Yes, Captain."

"Loki? Honey? It's going to be okay."

"You don't understand. They think I'm in the dungeon. Thor will notify Odin, and they'll take me back. There won't be a chance for escape this time." Silvery tears streaked down his pale cheeks.

"We will never let them take you. Your place is here."

Bruce burst into the room, shoving Steve out of the way and gathering Loki into his lap, arms wrapped tightly around him. As soon as his face was buried against his shoulder, Loki broke into shattered sobs. "It's alright, darling. I'm here. I'm here..."

Steve slowly backed out of the room, giving the two men their privacy. "Jarvis, get the others in the common room. Now."

"Yes, Captain."

* * *

When Thor landed on the roof of the tower, he was surprised at the unfriendly demeanor of the team waiting for him. The Avengers were dressed for battle, armed and ready.

"My friends, is something wrong?"

Steve stepped forward. "That depends on you."

"I don't understand."

"Are you loyal to us or to Asgard?"

"Are the two different?"

Clint raised his bow, aimed directly at him. "Yeah. They are."

Thor carefully raised his hands. "I know not what is happening here, but I find myself confused."

Tony lifted the faceplate of the armor. "Your brother's trial. Tell us what happened."

Thor frowned. "It was... Father was set against Loki from the start. He did not allow my brother to so much as speak in his own defense. My mother and I managed to dissuade him from summarily executing Loki but were unable to reason with him further. He was sentenced to life imprisonment, with no visitation allowed."

Natasha moved closer, studying him. "And you disagreed?"

"Loki is troubled, yes. But I do not believe that was the way to handle the situation. Odin wanted him gone, and there was no convincing him otherwise. Why is this a concern?"

"And if your brother was not on Asgard?" Natasha asked.

"If he was safe, and not causing mischief, I would be very glad to hear of it."

"Truly...?" Loki's voice was quiet and small, coming from the shadows surrounding the doorway to the roof. Bruce was a protective presence just behind him.

"Loki!" Thor took a step towards him, stopping only when more weaponry turned towards him. "Brother, are you well?"

Loki hesitantly moved closer. "I am quite well here. Does that please you, or do I need to fear my recapture by your hands?"

Thor shook his head vehemently, cautiously approaching his brother and wrapping his arms around him. The hug was unusually gentle, given Thor's natural exuberance. He rested his forehead against Loki's, quiet for several long moments. "I have missed you, my brother, and I am glad to see you here. None on Asgard will learn your whereabouts from me. I swear it."

"Thank you... Brother..." Loki whispered, voice cracking.

Thor held him closer, relief obvious on his face, prompting the Avengers to put down their weapons. Tony stepped out of the suit, eyes glowing briefly as he sent it away. "In that case, glad to have you back, Point Break. We've got a lot to catch up on. You hungry?"

"Always, friend Stark. Could we possibly have the Midgardian delicacy we enjoyed last I was here?"

"Okay. Sure thing. Shawarma it is. That good for everybody else? Okay. J, hook us up."

"Yes, Sir."

Steve finally allowed himself to relax, leaning against Tony's shoulder once everyone had settled inside the tower to wait for dinner. Loki was curled up against Bruce's side, in careful conversation with Thor, who didn't seem to care who Loki's lover was, only that he was being treated well. He closed his eyes, knowing that Tony would continue to keep an eye on the situation.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since my story was rudely interrupted by real plot last time, have a wonderfully kinky chapter this time! I hope you enjoy the latest installment. Comments and suggestions are always appreciated, and if I've made any errors, please let me know. Now, onto the sexy boys!

"Captain Rogers? Sir is requesting your presence, if you are free."

Steve grabbed a towel and wiped his face as he walked away from the punching bag he'd been testing. Tony had been getting a lot closer to materials he couldn't destroy after a bad day, which was appreciated. "Sure thing, Jarvis. Workshop?"

"Yes Captain."

Steve took the stairs down the few floors to Tony's workshop, surprised to find it quiet when he entered. "Tony?"

"Yeah, sweetheart. Right here." The brunette was packing computer parts into a briefcase, something he only did before leaving. Steve's heart sank. "You have another business trip, don't you."

"A conference, actually. In London." Steve slipped behind him, wrapping his arms around Tony's waist and burying his face against his back. "Which is why I cleared your schedule."

"Wait, what?"

"Steve, I told you, next time I had to go on a trip, I was taking you with me. Don't you remember?"

"I do. I just didn't think..."

"Hey. Look at me." Tony turned around so he could meet Steve's gaze. "I will always keep my word to you. Always. Got it?"

"Got it. So, when do we leave?"

"Day after tomorrow. We'll be gone for two weeks. Loki and Thor have offered to step up their involvement with the team, so we should be covered. You'll have most mornings and afternoons to yourself, and other than a dinner or two, we can see the city together at night. Since I don't imagine you got to see much of London last time you were there."

"Yeah, funny how there isn't a lot of time for sightseeing during the Blitz. Thank you, Tony."

"It's my pleasure, sweetheart."

* * *

Steve had never been on a private plane like Tony's before. They spent most of the flight curled up together eating snacks, watching movies, and talking. A limousine was waiting at the airport to take them to a ridiculously luxurious room in one of the best hotels. They had time to themselves the first night, which Tony took advantage of by stripping Steve down and making love to him on the rug in front of the fireplace.

The first few days of meetings Steve wandered the city, picking up souvenirs for his friends and marveling at the differences. London was big and loud and so much better after its recovery from the war. He made sure to take a picture with the blue police box outside the Earl's Court tube station, knowing that Tony would enjoy seeing it later.

Steve also made sure he was back at the hotel before the daily meetings ended, wanting to be there waiting for his lover when he finished another stressful day. Sometimes they went out, visiting some of Tony's favorite restaurants, but often they had a quiet dinner together before going out to see the city. The time spent with Steve each night helped Tony unwind from the frustration caused by the other attendees, especially when he had to interact with Justin Hammer.

Near the end of the first week, Steve woke early to Tony murmuring his name against his ear. "Come on, sweetheart. Wake up for me."

"Tony...?"

"Good morning, Steve."

"Is everything okay?"

"Absolutely. Well, other than its Hammer's presentation, but that should mean it'll be an early day. Which is why I wondered if you'd be willing to do something different for me. It would improve my day so much..."

Steve sat up, rubbing his eyes groggily. "Of course, Tony. I just want you to be happy."

"Such a good boy for me, Steve. Why don't you finish waking up, take care of anything you need to, and meet me in the bedroom down the hall. Okay?"

"Sure." Steve stumbled to the bathroom, splashing water on his face to wake up fully. He finished his morning routine quickly, curious about what Tony was planning, and made his way down the hallway to the other room.

Tony turned around as soon as Steve entered. "Good timing, sweetheart. Just finished getting ready for you. Come here." He pulled the chain from around his neck, unlocking Steve's cage and gently removing it. "Feel okay?"

"Always."

"Good. Now kneel down right here." He helped guide him down onto a cushion facing the foot of the bed before slipping a silk blindfold over his eyes. "I will be monitoring you the entire time, and I can release everything remotely, alright? I always want you safe."

"I trust you, Tony."

"Good boy." Steve's thighs were spread wide before familiar shackles closed around his ankles and above his knees. His arms were folded behind his back, each wrist fastened to the opposite elbow, before he was bent forward over the edge of the bed. A collar was buckled around his neck, and when he tried to sit up he discovered that he was held firmly in place.

Tony teased his nipples enough to harden them before attaching lightly weighted clamps. A soft chime when Steve shifted his position, caused him to blush with the realization that there were bells on them. Any movement would cause them to sound.

"Comfortable so far, sweetheart?"

"Yes, Tony."

"Good. Let's fix that, shall we?" Deft fingers quickly slicked his hole before a slim plug was slid into place, pressed directly against his prostate, making him shudder, the bells ringing quietly.

"Tony..."

"Shh... Almost done, sweetheart." Steve heard something heavy being set in front of him, before his cock rested against a cool, smooth hollow. "Rock your hips for me, baby."

Steve could only move an inch or so back before being stopped by the plug, and a similar distance forward before hitting what felt like glass with the head of his cock. "What...?"

"We're going to play a game. One you might even be able to win. How does that sound?"

"Alright..." Tony sounded far too pleased with himself, which Steve had learned meant trouble.

"You do not have my permission to come. If you are a good boy, and make it until I come back, you can have anything you want all day tomorrow. If you're a bad boy, I will tie you to the bed, spank your sweet little hole until you cry, and lock you back up in the cage again. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Tony."

Steve could feel the other man's smirk. "You know it's not going to be that easy, right?"

"It never is."

Tony laughed. "I know. I'm so mean to you, but you take it so well. Are you ready for me to turn them on?"

"No."

Another laugh. "At least you're always honest."

There was silence for a moment, Steve could almost imagine Tony's eyes glowing a bright vivid blue, followed by a soft humming from both sides. A sharp electric shock to the head of his cock jerked him back against the plug behind him. As soon as it was fully seated inside of him it began vibrating hard against his prostate.

"Do you understand, sweetheart?"

"Oh, Tony... Fuck!"

"Do you need to use your word?"

Steve shook his head, focusing on keeping his breathing slow, to hold back the onslaught of pleasure. He wasn't sure how long Tony stayed in the room watching him, or how much time had passed. The vibrations worked him up quickly, too close to the edge to hold back, causing him to jerk away from the plug. This resulted in pressing against the glass, electricity shocking his sensitive cock. The restraints held him securely, limiting his movement and his choices. He could endure the sharp pain to his cock, or the incessant throbbing against his prostate. Risk coming too soon or give in to the prickling pain.

Steve writhed between the two machines, everything else falling away. Dimly he could hear the sound of bells and his increasingly loud cries. It was too much, he couldn't last. But he wanted to be good for Tony. Be his good boy. Receive soft praise, pleasure, and see the glowing approval in the other man's eyes.

Eventually whimpers and moans turned to sobs, tears soaking the blindfold. Even though he wasn't in the room with him, Steve felt surrounded by Tony's presence. Knew that if he said the word, everything would stop. He gave into the sensations, riding the pleasure until he couldn't take it anymore, before leaning into the pain to draw him away from the edge. Back and forth, over and over again, each sensation rolling over him like a wave, dragging him under.

It took several long moments for Steve to realize that both sensations had stopped. Gentle hands were stroking over his back. He focused past the pounding of his heart in his ears to hear the soft murmur of Tony's voice.

"Such a good boy for me. My perfect, perfect sweetheart. Such a good job. So good..."

The restraints were released, the clamps removed from his nipples, and he was drawn down into Tony's arms, curled up in his lap, surrounded once again with his presence. "Tony..."

"I'm right here, Steve. You were so good for me. Did such a good job." He felt Tony lift him in his arms, lay him down on the softness of a bed. "Come for me now, sweetheart." Wet heat closed over his sore cock, relentless but gentle, as Tony's mouth stroked over him until he came with a harsh cry, back bowing off the bed. Then Tony's arms were around him again, and he drifted away.

When Steve's eyes opened, he was stretched out on the bed, head resting in Tony's lap. Gentle fingers combed through his hair distractedly as the other man read through something on his tablet. As soon as he felt Steve stir, he set it aside, smiling down at him. "How do you feel?"

"Good... Did I win?"

Tony chuckled. "Yes, Steve. You won. I knew you could do it. Tomorrow we have a break from presentations, and I am all yours all day. We can do anything and everything you want."

"Sounds amazing."

"Of course it does. You'll be there."

"I love you, Tony."

"I love you too, Steve. Why don't you rest a little longer, and then we'll have lunch. Sound good?"

"Yeah. Sounds great."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The blue police box (or TARDIS) outside the Earl's Court tube station and was built by the London Underground. It's a real destination for Doctor Who fans, which I imagine is something that Tony would have introduced Steve to. Honestly, if I was as talented as Tony Stark, I would have tried to build my own sonic screwdriver by now!


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one took a little longer. This was somehow a difficult chapter. I think I'm too used to writing mean Tony. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it, let me know what you think in the comments!

Steve drifted awake to the feeling of soft kisses being trailed over his forehead, his cheeks, and finally his lips. He allowed himself a moment to savor the gentle caress before blinking his eyes open to smile up at Tony.

"Good morning, sweetheart."

"You're awfully cheerful today."

"Well, I don't have to listen to idiots talk, which helps, and I get to spend all day rewarding my good boy. So yeah, definitely cheerful."

"Anything I want, all day? That was the deal?"

Tony smiled. "That was the deal."

Steve slid closer, pressing his body against Tony's. "I want breakfast. Belgian waffles and bacon. And I want to blow you while we wait for it. Sound good?"

Tony closed his eyes, took a slow breath before opening them again. "Absolutely. Sounds like I'm getting rewarded too. Jarvis?"

The familiar British voice sounded from the cell phone on the nightstand. "Yes Sir?"

"Put in the order for breakfast. Exactly what Steve wants, all the trimmings, for both of us. Add coffee."

"I wouldn't be doing my job if I didn't Sir."

"The sass on you..." Tony's voice trailed off into a moan, as Steve pushed the blankets out of the way and slid his mouth over his cock. He lost himself in the taste and texture, the weight of him in his mouth and on his tongue. Steve let himself take his time, enjoy every sound he drew from his lover's lips. He loved doing this, being this, for Tony.

However, it was also the perfect opportunity to get a little of his own back. Steve knew exactly which moans meant that Tony was getting close to the edge, and drew back, lapping at the head of his cock softly, teasing him with a small portion of the treatment Steve was regularly rewarded with at his hands. He found every sensitive spot, torturing him with pleasure, before finally swallowing him down, moaning as he came down his throat.

When he drew back, Steve felt a bit light and floaty, curling into Tony's warmth. Strong hands stroked over his sides, bringing him back to the present. "Such a good boy for me. So generous. Would you like to come, baby?"

"Not... Not yet?"

"Alright, sweetheart. Anything you want."

Breakfast arrived, and was spent talking, making plans for the day, and feeding each other bites of bacon and syrup drenched waffle. Tony inhaled most of the coffee before seeming ready to face the day.

The morning was spent touring a museum Steve had wanted to see, and Tony listened with a soft smile as he spoke excitedly about the artists displayed, the particulars of the painting styles he enjoyed, and why the specific works were chosen for display. Lunchtime found them at a small cafe that they passed that caught Steve's fancy, and Tony was more than willing to indulge him.

They went back to the hotel after they had eaten, spent time curled up on the couch discussing everything from the merits of artistic movements to how well the Avengers would fare against the antagonists from different horror movies before ordering up dinner.

Afterwards Steve curled up against Tony's side, head on his shoulder and legs draped across his lap, a hand smoothing idly over his hip. "You know, I'm enjoying the time together, but this isn't exactly what I thought you'd want for today."

"I picked breakfast. And the museum..."

"You did. But that's things I would have been happy to give you any day. Isn't there anything you want that might be special? Maybe a little selfish?"

Steve buried his face against the smooth fabric of Tony's shirt, cheeks flushing. "I just want you. Always. All the time."

"You have me, sweetheart. You always will. I promise. But I wanted to spoil you today."

"Well... There is one thing... Extremis. It's made you a lot stronger, right?"

"Yeah."

"I... I'm glad I got the serum, and I'm stronger. Not sick all the time. But sometimes... I miss being smaller..."

Tony tilted his head to the side, studying him intently. "Miss being manhandled? Feeling delicate? Having a fella put you where he wants you, being able to keep you there?"

Steve nodded. "Yeah. That's... That's what I want."

"Alright babydoll. Anything you want." Tony slid an arm under his legs, the other wrapped around his back, and stood with Steve in his arms, carrying him to the bedroom. "Such a sweet little thing I found myself tonight. And you're going to be so good for me, aren't you? Let me do whatever I want to you. Not that a tiny thing like you could stop me, isn't that right?"

Steve closed his eyes, a soft whimper escaping at the words. That was exactly what he wanted tonight. "I- I can be good. I can be real good for you."

"I bet you can." Tony carefully set him down on the edge of the bed, as though he was afraid he'd hurt him by accident. "Such a pretty boy."

Steve looked down, staring at his lap. Suddenly this didn't seem quite so fun anymore. "Tony..."

"Hey, tell me what's wrong." Firm fingers tilted his chin up, forcing him to meet steady brown eyes.

"It's... I'm... This isn't going to work. Forget I said anything."

"Not a chance, sweetheart. This matters to you. Which makes it important to me. And I feel like the reason you changed your mind is because you think there's something wrong with you, which I have a problem with. Because you are absolutely perfect, Steve."

"Thank you, Tony..."

"Anytime, sweetheart."

Tony gently pressed him back onto the bed, and Steve relaxed enough to let him, closing his eyes to focus on the rough whisper of his lover’s voice instead of the voice in his head insisting that he couldn't have this anymore.

"Such a pretty boy I've gotten myself. I'm gonna have to work hard to keep you, aren't I? Spoil you rotten, get you so used to the good life that you won't ever leave me. I should dress you up in silks and lace. Only the finest fabrics rubbing up against this soft skin of yours."

As he spoke Tony slowly stripped Steve's clothes from his body, tossing them towards a chair in the corner, eyes never leaving his body, until he was spread out on the bed underneath him, bare to his hungry gaze. Steve could practically feel it on his skin like a touch. He ran his hands over his stomach, gently.

"So beautiful..." Steve shifted beneath him, started to sit up. Tony's grip turned hard, pushing him back against the mattress and holding him there. "Not a chance, baby. You told me what you wanted, now it's my turn to give it to you. Now be a good boy and hand me that bottle of lube under the pillow."

His cheeks burned as he obediently grabbed the small bottle and passed it to Tony. He loved it when the older man was firm and demanding like this. "Yes, Tony."

"That's what I like to hear." Slick fingers trailed down Steve's cock and over his balls drawing a soft gasp before rubbing gentle circles over his hole, not breaching, but working the muscles until they softened under his touch. "So sensitive for me. I love that. The things I can make you feel..."

"Yes, please..." Steve tried to arch up, but hard pressure against his hip held him firm against the bed. Tony took his time, opening him up slowly, making him wait for every stroke. By the time his fingers slid away Steve was a needy wreck beneath him wanting nothing more than to be filled, fucked hard and deep. "Tony, please!"

Tony continued on as though he hadn't heard him. "Now, I don't want to hurt you, so we're going to try something a little different." He slid up on the bed until he was sitting up against the headboard, a firm grip on Steve's wrist drawing him with. He casually turned him, as if he weighed nothing, until his back faced Tony, then drew him back onto his lap.

Steve groaned long and loud as Tony's cock finally pressed into him, gliding deeper until their bodies were pressed flush against one another. One arm wrapped possessively across Steve's chest, gripping his shoulder, holding him firmly against him, preventing the possibility of movement. He tried anyway, desperate for friction, and was denied. Tony was forcing him to stay still, cock buried deep inside his body, until he allowed otherwise.

Frustrated, Steve tried to struggle against his grip. And found himself still held in place, just as Tony wanted him. Extremis had enhanced the other man more than Steve had realized if they were this evenly matched. "Tony...?"

"Shh... Be a good boy. You'll get what I give you. Understand?"

"Yeah..."

"Good."

Calloused fingers wrapped around his straining cock, moving slowly, driving Steve out of his mind. His head fell back against Tony's shoulder, muscles clenching around him with each measured stroke. Every movement was deliberate, as if he had to be very careful with Steve, as if he was delicate. Fragile. A shudder went through him at the thought. He pressed back against Tony's body, relaxing into his hold. Let him take care of him, take care of everything. He lazily turned his head, kissing the side of Tony's neck where he could reach.

"That's right. My sweet boy, letting me treat him nice for a change." The corner of his mouth turned up slightly. "Since I'm usually so very mean to you."

"You are."

"Good thing you love it." Tony's voice turned dark and Steve shuddered again.

"I do."

Tony began to roll his hips up against Steve, matching his rhythm with the slow strokes over his cock. There was nothing hurried, as though they had all the time in the world. Pleasure built slowly, a steady climb to the edge, and Steve finally fell, spilling over Tony's fist, squeezing around him, until he felt Tony come inside of him, filling him with wet heat.

Tony eased Steve up, letting him collapse back on the bed. He slid off the bed, padding into the bathroom and coming back with a damp cloth, gently cleaning them both off before tossing it to the side and curling up behind Steve, arms wrapping around him tightly.

"Thank you, Tony."

"Anytime sweetheart. I do like being nice to you. Sometimes."

"I know." He snuggled closer to the other man, letting out a soft sigh. "It was perfect. You take such good care of me."

"I'm glad. I don't like you feeling badly about yourself, or thinking that there is anything wrong with you. You are everything I could ever want, Steve Rogers." He felt Tony shift slightly, glance over his shoulder at the clock. "It's after midnight. Your day's over."

"Alright...?"

"Gimme a sec, okay?" Tony slid off the bed. Steve could hear him digging around in the dresser for a moment, before he came back, kneeling in front of Steve on the bed. "I have something for you. I wanted to give it to you while we were here, but I didn't want it to seem... Casual, or part of a sexy time reward."

Steve slowly sat up. Tony was babbling, like he did when he was nervous, which meant that something important was happening here. "Okay."

Tony took a long slow breath before letting it out in a rush. "I... I made this for you. A couple of weeks before the whole extremis thing. It's something I really, really wanted you to have."

"Tony, I always love the things that you make. That you take the time to create something for me with your own hands. Whatever it is, I'm sure I'll love it."

"This one's a little different." He lifted a small box, held it out to Steve, who took it carefully. "I love you, Steven Grant Rogers, more than I thought I could ever love anyone or anything."

"Tony, I..." Steve opened the box. Inside was a ring. Titanium-gold alloy, he'd recognize it anywhere he was so familiar with Tony's suit. A simple band with a stripe of rubies through the center. His breath caught in his chest, hand tightening on the box. This was...

"Will you marry me, Steve?"

Tony's eyes were large and dark, hopeful, when Steve finally lifted his gaze to look at him. He had to clear his throat a few times to get any sound to come out. "Yes, Tony. I... I want that more than anything."

"Oh, thank Tesla." Tony reached out, plucking the ring from the box and sliding it on Steve's finger. A perfect fit. Of course. He leaned forward, pressing his lips to Steve's knuckles. It was an oddly intimate gesture, especially considering everything they had already done together. But somehow perfect. "You make me so happy."

Steve pulled Tony into his arms, kissed him over and over again. "I think I was waiting for you. All the time in the ice, drifting afterwards. I just needed to find you. Thank you, for saving me Tony. Because you did."

"And you've given me so much that I never thought I'd have. I'd give you the world, if you'd let me."

"All I want is you."

Tony smiled at him again. "I'm all yours sweetheart. I'm not going anywhere."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to try to get the companion story worked on a bit longer, and then I think I'll try something new. Possibly with these two since they're so much fun to write. Let me know if you have any prompts or suggestions, I'm always on the prowl for new ideas!


End file.
